Entre deuses e dinossauros
by fics de phoenix
Summary: Esta é uma fic para agradar gregos e troianos, literalmente! Aquele parecia ser um dia como qualquer outro no plateau, mas o que nossos aventureiros não imaginavam era que receberiam visitantes tão inusitados! O que aconteceria se os ilustres habitante
1. Default Chapter

Entre deuses e dinossauros  
  
Autor (a): Phoenix  
  
Comentários iniciais:  
  
Na história que se segue, todos os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World estarão presentes, não estando o enredo relacionado, portanto, a nenhuma temporada. Além disso, aqui serão citados deuses da mitologia grega, assim como lendas e mitos relacionados a eles; gostaria de ressaltar que isto será feito com o devido respeito dispensado a todo tipo de crença ou fé, partilhando-se delas ou não.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Amanhecia no plateau, aquele parecia ser mais um dia como qualquer outro; um a um os moradores foram acordando; dentro de pouco tempo, todos estavam dirigindo-se à mesa para tomar café. Malone acomodou-se tranqüilamente, como sempre, dando bom dia a todos, especialmente à Verônica que acabava de chegar de seu banho de rio matinal. Finn levantou com a preguiça de sempre; tentou virar-se na cama e ficar por mais um tempo, mas os primeiros raios de sol não lhe permitiram lograr êxito em sua tentativa. Roxton acordou com um humor especialmente ácido aquele dia, e logo foi procurando sua vítima preferida: Marguerite. Ele sabia que tinha uma enorme capacidade de irritá-la, mais do que qualquer um ou qualquer outra coisa. Challenger levantou-se com o entusiasmo que só um cientista devotado poderia ter. Faltava apenas uma pessoa; Marguerite costumava ser a última a levantar, mas naquele dia parecia estar demorando um pouco mais.  
  
"Marguerite, não adianta tentar dormir mais.... porque não vem se juntar a nós e partilhar este delicioso café em família?". Gritou Roxton com um tom altamente sarcástico.  
  
"Eu não vou lhe responder a altura Lord Roxton, porque é cedo demais para dizer palavrões..."  
  
"Ora Marguerite! Olhe só este dia que coisa maravilhosa! Olhe este céu, nem assim você se anima?". Verônica cutucou mais um pouco, com o mesmo risinho de canto de boca que os outros moradores também tentavam disfarçar.  
  
"Me digam uma coisa: para que acordar tão cedo? Só terei mais tempo de não fazer nada!"  
  
"Nada? Se você chama moer o café de nada....". Murmurou Malone.  
  
"O que disse nobre jornalista??"  
  
"Ele disse que hoje é seu dia de moer café...... não é?". Disse Finn com seu jeito descontraído e sarcasticamente inocente de sempre.  
  
"O que??". Inquiriu Marguerite com as mãos na cintura.  
  
Antes que ela começasse a falar cobras e lagartos e despejasse toda a sua fúria matinal nos pobres moradores, eles foram levantando da mesa e cada um dirigiu-se à atividade que lhe havia sido designada naquele dia. Além de acordar cedo, enfrentar as piadinhas de todos logo na hora do café da manhã, Marguerite ainda teria que realizar uma atividade desprezível, como ela classificava toda e qualquer atividade braçal: moer o bendito café. Definitivamente aquele estava sendo um péssimo começo de dia para Marguerite, já que seu prazer em tomar a bebida não era acompanhado pelo prazer em fazê-la.  
  
De repente viu-se um raio extremante forte, um clarão tão poderoso que, os aventureiros, ainda na casa, correram à varanda para ver o que havia acontecido e ficaram sem enxergar por um tempo tamanha a intensidade da luz. Após alguns segundos, com a visão recuperada, eles olharam para todos os lados, mas não viram nenhum indício do que poderia ter sido aquilo. Como a ocorrência de eventos estranhos naquele lugar era a coisa mais comum, depois de um rápido burburinho e troca de hipóteses sobre o acontecido, eles voltaram à suas atividades.  
  
O que nossos aventureiros não sabiam é que o misterioso clarão era só o começo das coisas estranhas que ainda aconteceriam naquele dia. Aquele intrigante acontecimento significou nada mais, nada menos que a passagem da deusa Eos, responsável por anunciar o dia, segundo a mitologia grega. Esta deusa é representada sobre o carro da luz, guiando os cavalos, com uma tocha na mão. Surpreendentemente ela havia passado pelo plateau, exatamente em cima da casa da árvore, mas o porque seria bastante complicado de explicar, até mesmo para uma deusa.  
  
Roxton tinha balas para forjar e outras pequenas tarefas, mas decididamente não estava com disposição de fazer nada daquilo. Ele até pensou em tomar para si a tarefa de sua querida Lady Krux, mas isso não estaria de acordo com as regras do grupo, então deixou que ela cumprisse sua parte. Ficou um tempo na sala, procurando o que fazer; na verdade fingindo fazer alguma coisa, tempo suficiente para que Marguerite terminasse sua ingrata tarefa e entrasse exausta em casa e com cara de poucos amigos. Tentando compensar o esforço dela e com segundas e, por que não dizer, terceiras e incontáveis intenções, Roxton resolveu fazer um convite, supostamente irresistível, para Marguerite:  
  
"Marguerite, já terminou de moer o café?"  
  
"Roxton, por favor, eu já não comecei o dia da maneira que mereço, então não me provoque...."  
  
"Mas o que é isso? Eu fiz uma pergunta inocente e você...."  
  
"Nada em você é inocente Lord John Roxton... muito menos as perguntas!"  
  
"Ora Marguerite....."  
  
"Diga logo o que você quer!"  
  
"Já acabou ou não?"  
  
"Um, dois, três...."  
  
"O que você está fazendo Marguerite?"  
  
"Tentando me controlar.......mas sem sucesso.....respondendo a sua pergunta: sim! Eu terminei de moer o café. Porque??"  
  
"Por nada..... eu só achei que você poderia querer dar uma volta depois de tanto esforço e..."  
  
Como num passe de mágica a irritação da herdeira desapareceu, afinal de contas não era toda hora que ela poderia ficar a sós com Roxton. Normalmente ela preferia ser a caçadora, mas em relação à Roxton, ela preferia sempre ser a caça, mesmo que disfarçasse isso muito bem, de forma que ele raramente desconfiava disso.  
  
"Roxton, já que você começou a falar então termine!"  
  
"Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ir à praia comigo..... faz tanto tempo que não vamos lá... e todos estão tão ocupados...."  
  
"É..... talvez você tenha razão....vamos logo, antes que alguém arranje alguma coisa para eu fazer......"  
  
"Ótimo, deixe só eu pegar a cesta ....."  
  
"Cesta?!"  
  
"É, como eu sabia que você não recusaria meu convite, eu preparei um lanche pra gente"  
  
"Você está querendo dizer que eu sou previsível??"  
  
"Não....."  
  
Marguerite e Roxton continuariam com aquela discussão vazia por um longo tempo se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos por Challenger, que saía de seu laboratório e vinha até a sala.  
  
"Marguerite, será que você poderia me ajudar aqui....". Pediu Challenger sem tirar os olhos do livro que trazia nas mãos.  
  
"Não George, infelizmente eu não posso lhe ajudar, porque Roxton já havia me pedido para ajudá-lo".  
  
"Ajudá-lo em que??". Interrogou Challenger, com uma sobrancelha levemente levantada.  
  
"Em nada que seja da sua conta, mas vamos logo Roxton....".  
  
Marguerite saiu arrastando Roxton por uma mão e a cesta, que ela havia tomado dele, na outra. Deixou para trás um Challenger absolutamente atônito, pensando sobre de que forma e em quê Marguerite poderia ajudar Roxton. Vendo-o demorar, Finn, que estava ajudando Challenger no laboratório, resolveu ir até a sala ver o que havia acontecido.  
  
"Challenger, o que houve??"  
  
"Challenger??". Insistiu Finn, pois não obteve resposta da primeira vez.  
  
O cientista virou-se sobressaltado, pois havia se distraído com seus pensamentos depois da intempestiva saída dos dois.  
  
"Nada Finn..."  
  
"Você não ia pedir ajuda de Marguerite??"  
  
"Ia, mas ela teve que sair..."  
  
"E os outros??"  
  
"Todos estão fora de casa: Roxton foi com Marguerite, Malone foi copiar uns símbolos que encontramos em uma caverna não muito longe daqui, mas deve levar boa parte do dia fora; Verônica foi até Zanga buscar algumas coisas de que estávamos precisando há tempos.... restamos nós."  
  
"Bom, então você fica aqui terminando o experimento que eu vou procurar as ervas que você precisa... certo?"  
  
"É.... acho que não temos outra opção... vou continuando enquanto você vai.... por favor não demore e tome cuidado"  
  
"Não se preocupe, eu vou num pé e volto no outro"  
  
"Finn.... espere um pouco!"  
  
"Que foi Challenger? Vai querer mais alguma erva??"  
  
"Não... pensei melhor e acho que hoje vou me dedicar a outra experiência.....vamos preparar um almoço surpresa para nossos amigos!"  
  
"Almoço? Nós dois?"  
  
"É sim, alguma coisa errada??"  
  
"Não, é que só não sabia que você cozinhava...."  
  
"Não costumo cozinhar mesmo, mas vou encarar isso como mais uma de minhas experiências e você verá que vai dar tudo certo!"  
  
"Se você diz, eu confio! Vamos lá!"  
  
"Preciso que você vá até a horta e pegue algumas coisas...."  
  
Assim que Challenger terminou de explicar o que queria, Finn voou para o elevador; ela sempre tinha pressa para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.  
  
Enquanto isso, em uma caverna não muito longe dali:  
  
A coluna de Malone já doía bastante, tamanho o tempo em que ele já estava mal acomodado naquela pedra copiando cuidadosamente aqueles desenhos nas paredes. Na verdade, "desenhos" era como ele os havia chamado no início, pois àquela altura já eram rabiscos miseráveis e infindáveis, que impediam-no de aproveitar aquele maravilhoso dia de sol no plateau.  
  
"Eu devo ter algum certeza... porque só alguém com problemas estaria em uma caverna úmida e escura, além de fedorenta, copiando uns malditos rabiscos de não sei quem! E tudo isso para que? Para que a honorável Lady Marguerite Krux não tenha que vir até aqui para traduzi-los...sempre a irritante senhorita Krux!"  
  
Malone resmungava sozinho, jogando pragas até 10ª geração de Marguerite por estar ali e não desfrutando das belezas e prazeres de um dia tropical, quando ouviu um ruído estranho. O barulho parecia o que havia ouvido pela manhã; apesar do susto que levou naquele momento, só lembrou deste acontecimento agora. Rapidamente fechou o diário onde estava copiando os símbolos, colocou-o na mochila e se dirigiu à saída caverna para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
  
"Mas que droga terá sido isso? Espero que não seja um TRex ou coisa do tipo, só me faltava isso!"  
  
Pé ante pé, Malone foi se aproximando da entrada da caverna; como não ouviu mais nada, arriscou-se a por a cabeça para fora e dar uma olhada em volta. Tudo o que viu foi uma mulher de costas; suas vestes eram diferentes: eram de uma cor suave e tão leves que a mulher parecia levitar acima das folhas secas da mata. Malone ficou intrigado com aquela presença:  
  
"Olá?"  
  
A mulher virou-se e então ele ficou extasiado com a beleza que se revelou naquele ser. Sua feição era extremante delicada, os traços eram perfeitos como se a mulher tivesse sido esculpida por um talentoso artesão. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas pequenas estrelas e seu sorriso parecia iluminar todo o seu ser.  
  
"Olá..... quem é a senhorita?"  
  
"Senhorita?". A mulher deu um discreto sorriso, abaixando levemente a cabeça.  
  
Antes mesmo que ela dissesse seu nome outro estrondo foi ouvido, mas desta vez vindo de dentro da caverna. Os dois correram para ver o que havia acontecido, mas a fumaça que tomou conta do lugar não deixava que vissem nada. Quando a fumaça se dissipou um pouco, viram um homem alto e imponente vir na direção deles.  
  
"Você também está aqui?". Disse a deusa surpresa.  
  
"Aqui fica exatamente aonde?". Respondeu o homem.  
  
"Não sei ao certo, mas talvez este rapaz possa nos explicar..."  
  
"Ei, ei, ei, esperem um pouco! Vocês se conhecem? Quem são vocês? De onde vieram?". Perguntou Malone com uma expressão absolutamente confusa.  
  
"Antes de qualquer coisa, você poderia ficar calmo e fazer uma pergunta de cada vez....".Falou o misterioso homem com ar entediado.  
  
"Ora Hades! Não seja grosseiro com o rapaz!".  
  
"Hades?!". A confusão de Malone crescia em proporção geométrica.  
  
"Sim! Hades. Qual o seu nome gentil rapaz?". Disse a mulher com um olhar incrivelmente doce.  
  
"Edward Malone".  
  
"Edward Malone, este é Hades e eu sou Afrodite".  
  
"Esperem um pouco, que tipo de brincadeira é esta?! Afrodite e Hades?"  
  
"Algum problema com nossos nomes? Por acaso não gostou?". O homem tinha boa dose de sarcasmo em suas palavras.  
  
"Parem! Vocês aparecem de não sei onde, após um ruído muito estranho. Tem roupas estranhas e vem me dizer que são Afrodite e Hades? E eu posso saber onde está Zeus??"  
  
"Boa pergunta! Gostaria que ele me dissesse por que estou aqui, que não sei nem onde é, respondendo perguntas tolas de um rapaz demasiadamente nervoso!"  
  
"Hades! Desculpe-o, Edward, mas ele não é sempre assim..... é que não gosta de sair de seus domínios......"  
  
"Domínios??"  
  
"Sim, eu particularmente acho o Tártaro um lugar horrível, sombrio....... mas ele parece gostar muito"  
  
"Calma Malone..... você vai fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e quando abrir os olhos novamente verá que tudo isso é fruto de sua imaginação....". O jornalista tentava acalmar a si mesmo. Mas depois de um longo tempo de olhos fechados, ele os abriu e via as duas pessoas que já estavam lá antes de fechá-los.  
  
"Não é possível, eu sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa hoje, mas vou corrigir isso. Vou voltar para casa já!"  
  
"Ótimo! Esta conversa já estava me dando sono mesmo.... vamos". Disse Hades.  
  
"Mas quem disse que você vai??"  
  
"E você vai deixar esta bela mulher aqui? Sozinha??"  
  
"Erhhhh ela pode vir, mas você não....". Falou Malone olhando Afrodite meio sem graça.  
  
"Olha, não podemos ir todos? Afinal nem sabemos onde estamos e seria ótimo se pudesse nos ajudar"  
  
"Não sei...."  
  
"Ora vamos, ou será que está com medo de nós??". Disse Hades aproximando-se de Malone.  
  
"Está bem, mas eu não vivo sozinho..... tem mais gente em casa que não vai entender nada quando eu chegar com vocês..... se bem que eles já estão até acostumados com coisas estranhas".  
  
"Então vamos, estou ansiosa para conhecer seus outros amigos.... se forem tão amáveis e belos como você..."  
  
"Acho que Hefestos não vai gostar nada de saber disso....". Sussurrou Hades enquanto os seguia para fora da caverna e pela mata.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Informações adicionais:  
  
Hades: Senhor do reino subterrâneo. Acreditava-se que, com seu carro, viesse ao mundo para buscar as almas dos mortos. Possuía um capacete que o tornava invisível. Somente Hades tinha o poder de restituir a vida de um homem, porém, utilizou-se desse poder pouquíssimas vezes e, assim mesmo, a pedido da esposa. Era o deus das riquezas porque dominava nas profundezas da terra, de onde mandava prosperidade e fertilidade; era considerado um deus benéfico.  
  
Afrodite: Deusa da beleza e do amor, nascida da espuma das ondas do mar. É a a mais bela deusa do Olimpo; foi cortejada por todos os deuses, inclusive Zeus, a quem recusou. Em vingança, este lhe deu em casamento a Hefestos, o mais feio dos imortais. Ao surpreendê-la no leito com o amante, Hefestos prendeu-os numa rede invisível e inquebrável para exibir a traição aos outros deuses do Olimpo.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction. 


	2. Cap 2

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

Lady F.

Olá! Que bom que vc gostou; pela fic deu pra ver que eu tb gosto de mitologia. Assim como vc, tb adoro Antiguidades, por isso a fic é um prazer para mim e espero que seja para vcs tb! O Egito é fascinante: quem sabe faço uma fic sobre ele.... Quanto aos comentários no final, pode ficar tranqüila: sempre haverá informações sobre os deuses ou seres que aparecerem ou forem citados, pra que todo mundo entenda e se divirta!

Nessa Reinehr

A fic ter surgido no momento das Olimpíadas foi coincidência, pois mitologia de todos os povos, principalmente a grega, sempre me interessou! Que ótimo que vc está gostando; continue lendo e deixando review, por favor!

Towanda

Não sei se os moradores vão deixar os deuses loucos ou se será ao contrário! Veremos o que acontece......mas, lá vem vc reclamar do tamanho do cap!

Rosa

Vc não imagina o que irá acontecer, nem eu! Vamos ver o que os deuses nos reservam! Mas pode ter certeza de que "todo mundo" irá aparecer!

Jéssy

É, pelo visto todo mundo aqui tem paixão por mitologia grega! Isso é ótimo; se eu der alguma derrapada, avisem-me please! Estou pesquisando bastante para não dar nenhum furo, e inserir coisas interessantes. Quanto a Perséfone.... ainda não sei se aparecerá...... mas quem sabe?! Qual o seu interesse em que ela apareça?

Norma

Obrigada pelos elogios à fic; espero que continue lendo e acho que nem preciso lembrar dos reviews: a sensação de lê-los é ótima! Outra fã de mitologia grega, muito bom! Pelo visto acertei em cheio no tema!

Priscila

Ai ai ...... quem dera ver episódios de TLW, que dirá com nossas idéias, mas fiquei muito lisonjeada com seu comentário! Obrigada! EXCELENTE! Quanto à caps novos...... procuro não torturar vocês, mas se não comentarem, como vou saber se estão gostando e querendo mais? (Isso é uma forma sutil de dizer que "peço desesperadamente" reviews!)

Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

_P.S: Caso alguma de vcs tenha interesse em algum personagem da mitologia, como no caso da Jessy, ou alguma dúvida, podem perguntar ou sugerir inclusões. Não garanto atender pedidos, mas prometo tentar! Afinal de contas, a fic segue nossas idéias, mas o que seria das autoras sem a satisfação das leitoras?!_

**No capítulo anterior......**

_Malone resolveu voltar para a casa da árvore, levando por livre e espontânea pressão, dois estranhos: Hades e Afrodite. Mas o que estariam fazendo seus outros amigos?_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Durante todo o caminho, os dois deuses observavam tudo: ela encantada com a beleza e exuberância o lugar, a profusão de cores, formas, o movimento das folhas ao sabor do vento e, principalmente o jovem que ia a seu lado. Desde o momento em que o viu, Afrodite encantou-se com o seu ar doce e seus olhos de um azul cristalino. Hades por sua vez, estava incomodado com a intensidade de luz e cor daquele lugar, afinal de contas o Tártaro era infinitamente diferente daquilo. Vez por outra ele resmungava alguma coisa, quase que sussurrando para si mesmo, de modo que nem Afrodite, nem Malone ouviam o que ele dizia.

Ao longo do caminho, eles iniciaram uma conversa, mas a cada nova informação, Malone ficava ainda mais confuso e porque não dizer assustado! Era demais para sua cabeça acreditar que ele estava ao lado de dois deuses do Olimpo! O que seus amigos pensariam quando ele chegasse com aqueles dois seres quase mágicos em casa?

"Ora essa, este lugar é bastante diferente fisicamente do Olimpo, mas tem uma energia muito semelhante a de lá!". Disse Afrodite.

"Como assim??". Questionou Malone.

"Tem muita cor, alegria e uma paz contagiante"

"Paz? No Olimpo?". Perguntou Hades sarcasticamente.

"É sim, paz! Porque?"

"Não é o que sei de lá...... onde Hera está não pode haver paz por muito tempo, além do mais, as peripécias dos nobres olimpianos não permitem esta sua tão exaltada paz!"

"Quem são os olimpianos?". Perguntou Malone.

"Bem...."

"Deixe-me explicar....os olimpianos são, digamos assim, os deuses chefes: Zeus, Hera, Hefestos, Atena, Apolo, Ártemis, Ares, Afrodite, Héstia, Hermes, Deméter e Posêidon". Disse Hades.

"Mas espere um pouco, você não é um deus??"

"Sou sim, sou até muito importante por sinal, mas não faço parte dos olimpianos!"

"É, pelo que sei de mitologia grega você vive no mundo subterrâneo...........mas o que eu estou dizendo, você é uma lenda..... um mito...."

"Ah, então você conversa com mitos?? Com lendas??". Interrogou Hades, rindo da expressão confusa de Malone.

"Sabe do que mais: vamos adiantar o passo e chegar logo em casa..... nem posso imaginar o que eles vão achar disso, especialmente Challenger, que sempre precisa de provas para tudo!"

Dizendo isso, Malone continuou a conduzir seus novos amigos, se é que ele os chamaria assim, para a casa da árvore. Diante da enorme ansiedade de ver a reação de seus amigos, o caminho parecia mais longo que de costume, mas a única opção era seguir em frente.

Enquanto isso, na horta da casa da árvore:

Challenger havia pedido várias coisas para o tal almoço surpresa que ele planejava fazer e Finn estava ansiosa para recolher tudo e descobrir que nova peripécia o cientista iria aprontar. Ao mesmo tempo rezava para que todos os ingredientes estivessem disponíveis na horta e ela não precisasse se aventurar na mata em busca de mais coisas. Finn perambulava entre as verduras e legumes e só aí se deu conta de como ela era péssima para distinguir uma coisa da outra. Demorou o triplo do tempo necessário que uma pessoa que soubesse pelo menos distinguir uma batata de uma cenoura, mas já estava terminando de recolher as coisas quando ouviu uns passos atrás de si. Ela virou-se bruscamente e viu uma jovem com traços bastante suaves, com idade próxima a sua e com uma expressão um pouco confusa e até mesmo assustada.

"Quem é você?". Perguntou Finn.

"Que lugar é este?". Perguntou a jovem.

"Olha, eu perguntei primeiro!"

"Eu me chamo Deméter, mas será que você poderia me dizer onde é que eu estou??"

"Bem, na verdade nem nós sabemos...... Challenger me disse que este um mundo perdido, um plateau que fica escondido....."

"Poderia falar mais devagar...."

"Ah desculpe, é que quando começo a falar eu me empolgo e não paro mais! Mas aqui é um lugar onde o tempo parou....gente e animais de todos os tipos e tamanhos convivem...."

"Gente? Você quer dizer.... mortais?"

"Mas é claro! De onde você veio?? Do céu??"

"Olimpo..."

"Que?!"

"Eu vim do Olimpo...."

"E onde fica isso?"

"Bem...... Olimpo é um monte que fica na região da Tessália....na Grécia....."

"Tá.......mas você usa umas roupas estranhas.....se bem que se for comparar às roupas da Vê, as minhas e as da Marguerite, não tem nada a ver também..."

"Roupas? Não... estas são vestes sagradas... apenas usadas pelos deuses, pois vivemos em eterna celebração no Olimpo"

"Peraí, você está querendo dizer que é uma deusa?? Ah tá..... e vai querer que eu acredite nisso!"

"Não estou querendo dizer, estou dizendo: sou Deméter, a deusa da fertilidade; meu nome significa Terra-mãe."

"Nossa! Olha o meu nome é Finn, mas eu não sei o que ele significa não.....além do mais esta nossa conversa já me atrasou demais e Challenger daqui a pouco vem trás de mim.... eu vou indo, viu dona deusa Deméter....... já que a senhora gosta de fertilidade, fica aí na horta.... dá um olhadinha...."

"Ei, espere um pouco..... será que eu não poderia ir com você?? Não faço idéia de que lugar é este e poderíamos conversar e nos entender... quem sabe até eu poderia abençoar esta sua plantação para que ela cresça melhor...."

"Olha, eu só vou te levar porque você não é tão má e aqui é muito perigoso, até mesmo para uma ...... deusa.......os outros devem saber o que fazer com você".

Finn disse isso torcendo a boca, porque nem de longe ela acreditou que Deméter fosse realmente uma deusa; além do mais, ela não fazia idéia do que era Olimpo, vestes sagradas, celebrações e tudo mais. De qualquer forma, era alguém precisando de ajuda, ou pelo menos de orientação espacial, e os aventureiros não costumavam negar apoio a quem quer que fosse, por mais desconfiados que estivessem. O que Finn não sabia é que a mulher estava falando a verdade: ela era a deusa Deméter; absolutamente confusa por ter ido parar naquele lugar estranho. Aquela moça parecia mais perdida que ela, mas como era a única pessoa ali, teve que pedir sua ajuda. Quem sabe "os outros" , como ela havia dito, fossem um pouco mais equilibrados e pudessem entender e explicar-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

A deusa demonstrou certa resistência em entrar no elevador, mas o puxão que Finn deu em seu braço serviu de argumento altamente convincente; enquanto subia, ela comentou:

"Que engenhoca curiosa.... Hermes ia adorar conhecer isso!"

"E mais essa agora.. quem é Hermes?"

"Deixa pra lá... você não acreditaria...."

Quando chegou em casa, Finn chamou por Challenger, com um certo receio sobre o que ele diria de sua "convidada".

"Challenger?"

"Ora Finn, você demorou! Venha até aqui...". Gritou o cientista de seu laboratório.

Finn pediu que Deméter ficasse na sala enquanto ela ia explicar tudo para Challenger, inclusive o negócio dela dizer que era uma deusa. Já foi entrando no laboratório e justificando sua demora.

"Olha Challenger, eu tive a maior boa vontade para procurar as coisas que você pediu, mas é que eu descobri que não entendo muito bem esse negócio de verdura, legume....mas quem é este homem aí no canto??" . Finn mudou bruscamente o rumo da conversa de repente, pois percebeu um jovem sentado em uma cadeira no canto do laboratório. Ele sorria diante da afobação da jovem e de sua expressão absolutamente surpresa em vê-lo.

"Calma Finn... eu vou explicar tudo!". Disse Challenger rindo. "Este é Hermes, eu fui atrás de você na horta, mas assim que desci o encontrei.. ele estava meio desnorteado, querendo saber que lugar era este, onde estava.... resolvi ajudá-lo, até porque.... erhhhhh, com licença meu rapaz...."

"Rapaz?!", Murmurou Hermes. "A vontade!"

Challenger foi conduzindo Finn para fora do laboratório, pois o que queria falar não deveria ser ouvido pelo homem.

"Acho que ele sofreu algum tipo de choque, ou tem algum problema mental, porque, imagine você, afirma que é um deus grego!". Challenger não pode conter uma gargalhada ao dizer isso.

"Ai ai ai... tem umas coisas muito estranhas acontecendo aqui....."

"O que Finn?..... e esta moça? O que faz aqui? Como subiu?"

"É isso que eu estou tentando dizer Challenger.... esta moça apareceu lá na horta, tão desorientada quanto este cara aí e adivinhe só: também disse que é uma deusa!"

"Qual é o seu nome minha jovem?". Disse Challenger aproximando-se de Deméter.

"Deméter senhor!"

"Agora ela vai começar com o negócio de deusa da fertilidade........blá, blá, blá.......". Disse Finn revirando os olhos.

Neste momento, ao ouvir a voz de Deméter, Hermes dirigiu-se à sala:

"Deméter, é você mesma?"

"Hermes, acabei de falar em você... já viu a engenhoca que eles utilizam para subir aqui? Fascinante!"

"Vi sim.... a sala que fica ali, tem milhares de outras engenhocas tão interessantes quanto..... mas como viemos para aqui?? Estávamos em reunião e de repente só vi um forte nevoeiro...."

"Também não sei... quisera Zeus estivesse aqui para explicar e nos levar de volta, apesar de que este lugar parece muito curioso!"

"Eu não queria interromper vocês, mas poderiam me explicar o que está acontecendo de fato?? Vocês aparecem do nada, mas a ciência me diz que ninguém pode surgir do nada... tem que haver uma explicação plausível!"

"Eu já lhe disse, mas o senhor parece não querer entender.... vamos de novo: eu sou Hermes e ela é Deméter... somos deuses e vivemos no Monte Olimpo..... achei seu trabalho muito interessante......"

"Espere aí.....". Challenger arregalou os olhos e todos ficaram surpresos, pois parecia que ele havia visto um fantasma. "O que é isto nos seus pés?"

Todos olharam para baixo, mais especificamente para os pés de Hermes.

"Ah, as asas? Absolutamente necessárias à minha função......"

"Função....."

"É, sou o mensageiro dos deuses, mais especificamente de meu pai Zeus. Eu atuo como elo de ligação entre deuses e homens, além de ser encarregado de levar as almas até o reino de Hades..."

"Está certo... e você vai me dizer que fez muitas peripécias e que conhece outros deuses e é imortal...."

"E posso alcançar seus segredos mais profundos, quer ver?"

"Ah! Isso eu quero ver sim!"

"Cuidado Challenger......"

"Calma Finn, os charlatões denunciam a si mesmos......"

"Charlatões.... o que é isso?"

"Erhhhhhhh". Challenger tentava encontrar uma palavra menos ofensiva

"Mentiroso......". Definiu Finn sem maiores pudores.

"Mentiroso não sou eu, senhor cientista, já que é como se define, mas aquele que diz querer a verdade, mas não está aberto para aceitá-la!"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que no fundo sabe que sou de um outro mundo, um que não pode alcançar e do qual sempre teve medo. Prefere aquilo que pode ver, pegar, contar.... pois assim as coisas estão ao seu controle. Por isso não teve filhos, não os quis. O motivo que apresentou foi devoção a seu ofício, mas sua alma sabe que não consegue amar aquilo que não pode controlar e a alma humana não aceita rédeas nem tiranos!"

Enquanto ouviam aquelas coisas, Challenger e Finn foram dando passos para trás, até ficarem bem próximos do elevador; questionavam-se silenciosamente sobre quem seriam aquelas criaturas estranhas. Pensaram em sair dali rapidamente, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderiam abandonar a casa à mercê deles. E quando seus amigos chegassem? O que iriam dizer?

CONTINUA......

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Deméter**: É a maior das divindades gregas ligadas à terra produtora; seu nome significa Terra-mãe. De Zeus teve Perséfone, que foi raptada por Hades. Enraivecida, fez com que a terra se tornasse árida. Zeus, para aplacá-la, obteve de Hades que Perséfone permanecesse quatro meses nos Infernos, junto com o marido, e oito meses ao lado de sua mãe. O seu mito em relação a Perséfone teve lugar nos mistérios eleusinos.

**Hermes**: Filho de Zeus e de Maia, o arauto dos deuses e fiel mensageiro de seu pai, nasceu numa gruta do monte Ciline, na Arcádia. Logo que nasceu, fugiu do berço e roubou cinqüenta novilhas do rebanho de Apolo, em seguida, com a casca de uma tartaruga, construiu a primeira lira e com o som deste instrumento aplacou Apolo, enfurecido pelo furto; esse deus acabou por deixar-lhe as novilhas e deu-lhe o caduceu, a vara de ouro, símbolo da paz, em troca da lira. Zeus deu-lhe o encargo de levar os mortos a Hades. Inventou, além da lira, as letras e os algarismos, fundou os ritos religiosos e introduziu a cultura da oliveira. Deus dos Sonhos, eram lhe oferecidos sacrifícios de porcos, cordeiros, cabritos... Seus atributos eram a prudência e a esperteza. Livrou Ares das correntes dos Aloídas, levou Príamo à tenda de Aquiles e matou Argos, guarda de Io. Era representado com um jovem ágil e vigoroso, com duas pequenas asas nos pés, um chapéu de abas largas na cabeça e o caduceu nas mãos.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	3. Cap 3

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Lady K **

Achei ótimo vc ter gostado do cap, da minha criatividade de incluir os deuses gregos, mas tb achei que vc deveria ter parabenizado a mim (já que não sabe meu nome, diga apenas Phoenix!) e não à Nay! Afinal de contas, quem escreveu fui eu (e vc não sabe quem eu sou.....) e não ela, que por sinal, ainda não deu o ar da graça por aqui, só deixou review na minha outra fic! Mesmo com esta bola na trave, obrigada!

**Nessa Reinehr **

Que bom que vc está gostando e foi pensando em quem poderia não conhecer muito de mitologia que coloquei aqueles comentários no final. Mesmo assim, se ficar qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar! À prósito, adoro os filmes de Hércules!

**Taiza**

Obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei muito lisonjeada; pode ter certeza de que há dedicação e muita pesquisa para dar o melhor à vcs! Vc tem razão..... eu me animei mesmo a escrever, redescobri esta paixão e não pretendo parar...... me aguardem! Quanto à Marguerite e Roxton...... vcs não perdem por esperar!

**No capítulo anterior....**

_Challenger e Finn haviam recebido dois visitantes inusitados: o deus Hermes e a deusa Deméter, mas não faziam a mínima idéia do que fazer com eles e com a história fantástica que haviam contado._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Depois de um começo de dia pra lá de desagradável, finalmente Marguerite começava a vislumbrar uma possibilidade de virada da sua sorte. Enquanto caminhavam pela mata em direção à praia, Roxton tentava fazer gracinhas para ver se a herdeira desamarrava a cara, mas ela não mudava a expressão. Na verdade, quando ele se distraia, olhava para outro lado, ela dava um sorrisinho sarcástico e pensava como era bom ter alguém como ele a seu lado, nos bons e maus momentos. Mas nem pensar em demonstrar isso, não ainda.

Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando ele começou a se aproximar e ia segurar sua mão. Na hora em que suas mãos se tocariam e eles poderiam caminhar como um casal de fato, a herdeira virou-se de repente:

"Será que Malone já terminou de copiar aqueles símbolos?"

Após um profundo suspiro, Roxton respondeu:

"Não faço a menor idéia.... mas achei maldade sua não ter ido traduzir lá mesmo......"

"Maldade? Porque?"

"Porque o pobre coitado deve estar se matando para copiar aqueles desenhos e você poderia ter poupado seu trabalho, bastava ter voltado lá...."

"Eu estava muito cansada, além do mais ele adora escrever não é? Que diferença faz se o texto não é dele?"

"Marguerite, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Acabou de fazer!"

"Então a segunda..... porque você implica tanto com Malone?"

"Ele é que implica comigo.... mas será possível que tudo seja minha culpa?"

"Não mude de assunto.... você sempre provoca o rapaz....."

"Está bem, algumas vezes eu provoco ele, mas a casa fica tão monótona que alguém tem que movimentar um pouco, além do mais faz tempo que não discutimos!"

"Pode expressar isso mais exatamente? Seriam dias? Ou horas?"

"Foi pra isso que você me convidou...... fazer uma avaliação do meu comportamento com os moradores da casa? Quem será o próximo?"

"Deixe de ficar sempre na defensiva Marguerite.... estamos apenas conversando....."

"Não, você está me acusando e me interrogando!"

"Ok, ok, mas você gosta dele....não gosta?"

Marguerite parou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Roxton.

"Apesar de não parecer, e de ninguém acreditar eu tenho coração Lord John Roxton!"

"Eu sei, mas é que às vezes você não deixa isso muito claro minha lady!"

"Gostei disso..."

"De que? De me dizer que você tem um coração?"

"Não....de ser sua.............lady"

Eles já estavam muito próximos da praia, e quando Marguerite começou a ficar com a voz cada vez mais suave, absolutamente prestes a se render, foi a vez de Roxton deixá-la no ar:

"Se não nos apressarmos, vamos perder o melhor do dia!"

"Mas o que deu nele?". Marguerite murmurava de modo quase imperceptível enquanto seguia o caçador. Estas atitudes dele a deixavam meio insegura em relação a seus sentimentos; por diversas vezes ele já havia demonstrado o quanto se importava com ela, de uma forma que ninguém nunca havia feito, mas talvez ela nunca tivesse deixado claro para ele o que sentia. Quem sabe esta poderia ser uma boa oportunidade de fazer isso, afinal estariam sozinhos e em uma bela e convidativa paisagem.

"Ah finalmente chegamos! Há tanto tempo que não vínhamos aqui, quase havia me esquecido como é lindo!"

"É verdade!"

"Ora, ora, vejo prenúncios de um aprazível dia! Nós concordamos em alguma coisa!"

"Nós concordamos em muitas coisas, talvez você possa descobrir..."

Aquelas palavras soaram magicamente aos ouvidos de Roxton, que largou a cesta no chão e tomou a herdeira em seus braços. Parecia que finalmente aquela difícil mulher se renderia a seu desejo, mais que isso, a seu amor. Ela já havia entrado em seu jogo de sedução por meio de palavras outras vezes, mas seu olhar naquele momento era diferente. Tinha o charme que o fisgou desde o momento em que a viu, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma meiguice quase infantil, algo raramente visto na sempre poderosa e altiva Senhorita Krux.

No momento em que os corpos dos dois se encontraram, o tempo parou para ver o eclipse daquela paixão. A ânsia dos dois era enorme, os beijos se sucediam, como se só agora tivessem descoberto um ao outro e não pudessem mais se perder. Dá pra imaginar onde isso iria parar, e não demoraria muito, se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos por jatos d'água lançados contra eles. Eles estavam na beira da praia e soltaram-se assustados para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ainda tiveram tempo de ver uma cena surreal:

Das águas emergiu uma enorme carruagem puxada por dois cavalos marinhos esverdeados; em cima vinha um homem altivo, com uma longa barba e com um tridente nas mãos. A agitação que ele provocou nas águas do mar foi tão grande que formaram–se gigantescas ondas que acabaram por arrebentar em Marguerite e Roxton, que estavam na beira.

Trazida pelas enormes ondas, a carruagem veio deslizando até onde os dois aventureiros estavam, parando quase a seus pés. O homem parecia surpreso, mas não tanto quanto Marguerite e Roxton que nem piscavam diante do que haviam acabado de presenciar.

"Mas que diabos é isso agora?"

"Quieto Roxton, ele está se aproximando!"

O homem saltou da carruagem e dirigiu-se aos aventureiros:

"Onde estou?"

"O que??". Perguntou Roxton.

"Fiz uma pergunta simples... a não ser que vocês também não saibam que lugar é este!"

"Mas que mal educado.......". Disse Marguerite.

"Agora quem diz quieta sou eu!". Roxton interrompeu Marguerite. "Bem, este aqui é o mundo perdido, como nós chamamos, é um plateau que fica escondido na Amazônia e...."

"Mundo perdido? Amazônia? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

É claro que Marguerite não ficaria quieta por muito tempo:

"Se você não sabe, que dirá nós! Mas ajudaria saber seu nome: quem é você?"

"Hahahah... com esta chegada intempestiva, poderia até dizer que é o deus do mar....". Disse Roxton em tom de brincadeira.

"Então me conhece?!"

"Hum?". Disseram Roxton e Marguerite ao mesmo tempo.

"Você sabe quem eu sou, então porque não disse logo...."

"Eu estava brincando! Você não vai querer que eu acredite que você é...."

"Tudo bem, vocês são mortais não são?"

"Mas é claro que somos! Por acaso você não é?!". Perguntou Marguerite arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Por sorte de vocês, eu estou paciente hoje..... eu sou Posêidon e vocês quem são?"

"Eu sou Marguerite e ele Roxton, mas pode parar de brincadeira e dizer quem você é de verdade...."

"Marguerite vem cá....". Roxton puxou Marguerite de lado. "É difícil acreditar que ele seja realmente quem está dizendo, mas pense um pouco... o cara saiu da água! Você já viu cavalos marinhos puxando carruagens que saem do mar??".

Marguerite recusava-se a acreditar que aquilo poderia ser verdade, mas que outra explicação teria para a aparição daquele homem? O lugar de onde ele havia saído, a carruagem, o tridente que trazia nas mãos, tudo aquilo batia com as coisas que havia lido sobre mitologia grega, mas ver um mito de carne e osso, e pior, logo no plateau era demais para sua cabeça. Entretanto, já havia visto tantas coisas estranhas e inimagináveis naquele lugar, que começou a achar que Roxton poderia ter razão.

"Então como o senhor veio parar aqui?". Marguerite voltou a puxar conversa com o homem, mas agora com um tom mais respeitoso, pois, por via das dúvidas era melhor não contrariá-lo: e se ele fosse mesmo um deus?

"Não faço idéia minha cara... fui convocado para uma reunião e estava a caminho quando de repente tudo começou a se desvanecer. Quando vi, já estava emergindo aqui, bem na frente de vocês!"

"Reunião?"

"É..... na partilha, Hades ficou com os infernos, Zeus com o céu e a terra e eu com os mares..... cada um é responsável por sua parte, mas de tempos em tempos nos reunimos para ver como tudo está em todos os lugares...."

"Então é uma reunião de divindades?". Perguntou Marguerite enquanto seus olhos brilhavam num misto de curiosidade e assombro.

"Pode-se dizer que sim, quase todos comparecem......."

"Mas e agora? O que vai fazer?"

"Boa pergunta.... bem, já que estou aqui, que tal me mostrarem este tal mundo perdido? Quem sabe, logo Zeus dá um jeito nesta confusão e eu volto para onde estava indo...."

"Adoraria conhecer Zeus!"

"É..... com certeza Hera também adoraria lhe conhecer!"

"Não entendi!". Disse Marguerite.

"Eu explico, Hera é mulher dele e este seus olhos, duvido que ele não deixasse mais uma semi divindade por aqui mesmo!"

Marguerite e Posêidon gargalharam, afinal o deus tinha bom humor; apenas Roxton fez cara de poucos amigos.

"Divindade ou não ele terá que se portar..... aqui não é o Olimpo! E Marguerite não é uma de suas adoradoras! "

"Veremos....". Disse Posêidon.

"Bom, não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo... o passeio já se perdeu, que tal irmos para casa?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"E ele?"

"Vem conosco!". Disse Marguerite visivelmente empolgada.

"Ótima idéia! Tem mais de vocês por aqui? Saio tão pouco de meu reino que quase esqueço da existência da terra firme!"

Roxton ainda tentou argumentar, mas Marguerite foi logo pegando o braço do deus e conduzindo-o pela areia da praia.

"Só uma coisa antes minha cara.....". Posêidon aproximou-se do mar e bateu seu tridente no chão. Imediatamente surgiu o cortejo que costumava acompanhá-lo: nereidas, centauros marinhos, cavalos marinhos e golfinhos. Ele falou com os seres em uma língua incompreensível e eles rapidamente voltaram às profundezas, seguidos pelos cavalos que conduziam sua carruagem. Os aventureiros ainda puderam ver quando os cavalos mergulharam e a metade de seus corpos, em forma de caudas de peixe, ficaram à mostra.

"Você viu aquilo Marguerite?!"

"Vi...... mas não me peça explicações..... acho que é melhor nem sabermos!"

"Porque o espanto?". Questionou Posêidon surpreso.

"Eles....... eles são metade cavalo e metade peixe!". Disse Roxton perplexo.

"Ah...... vocês deveriam conhecer meu filho, Tritão....... a diferença é que ele é metade homem, metade peixe....."

"Acho melhor deixar para lá!". Disse Roxton.

Se, para Roxton e Marguerite, restava alguma dúvida de que aquele era Posêidon, o senhor dos mares, ela havia sido dissipada. Ele voltou-se para Marguerite e ofereceu novamente seu braço; seguiu andando com ela e passou diante de Roxton, perplexo diante do súbito aparecimento e desaparecimento daquelas criaturas fantásticas.

"Vamos Roxton..."

"Estou indo Marguerite..... estou indo.......".

CONTINUA......

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Posêidon**: Depois que os Titãs foram derrotados por Zeus, na divisão do mundo coube-lhe a senhoria do mar e de todas as divindades marinhas. Tinha um palácio nas profundezas do mar, onde morava com sua esposa Anfitrite e seu filho Tritão. Sua arma era o tridente, com o qual levantava as ondas fragorosas, que engoliam as naus, e fazia estremecer o solo ou desperdiçar os recifes. Teve como Zeus, numerosos amores, todavia enquanto os filhos de Zeus eram heróis benfeitores, os de Posêidon eram geralmente gigantes malfazejos e violentos.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.  



	4. Cap 4

**Entre deuses e dinossauros**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**_Lady K_**

Lá vem você de novo me chamando por outro nome! É verdade: não posso negar que este cap foi mais curto, mas tem a ver com o timing dele, acho que se colocasse mais coisa, perderia o ponto....

**_Nessa Reinehr_**

Você, assim como a Lady K, gostou do "clima" entre Marguerite e Posêidon né? Eu tento fazer com que os personagens reajam do modo mais próximo possível ao seriado, para que não apareçam reviews como o da Towanda, que me intimou, pedindo os personagens de volta!

**_Taiza_**

Pelo visto vocês não dispensam um romance hein? Posêidon arrebatou a simpatia de Marguerite, mas acho que a de vocês tb!Animei-me a escrever sim, de modo que nem sei onde esta fic vai parar! Quando o povo se juntar? Ah, vai ser uma coisa....aguarde!

**_Lady F._**

Eu acho a Finn muito engraçada, por isso quando tem uns foras ou umas frases mais patetas, eu jogo pra ela. Acho que ela é bem assim na série! Que bom que você riu......eu tb dou risada depois que leio e penso: de onde eu tirei isso?! Você não perde por esperar... ainda tem muita gente por aí.....

**_Rosa_**

Adoro situações inesperadas....a própria fic foi inesperada, vocês nem imaginam como foi que surgiu a idéia! Como eu já disse, sempre vai ter alguma informação no final, mas se quiserem mais: é só perguntar! É um ótimo pretexto para deixar review! Atendendo a pedidos, coloquei um pouco de romance entre Roxton e Marguerite, mas não pensem que eu vou facilitar a vida deles, aliás, não vou facilitar a de ninguém! Conclusão: Posêidon é uma paixão neste grupo!

**No capítulo anterior......**

_Marguerite e Roxton foram a praia com a intenção de um passeio romântico, mas não contavam com uma surpresa vinda diretamente do fundo do mar: foi o deus Posêidon que emergiu do nada e saltou nas areias da praia onde estavam nossos dois aventureiros. Passeio furado, nada mais restava que voltar para casa._

**CAPÍTULO 4**

A tarefa que coube à Verônica naquele dia foi ir até a aldeia Zanga, pois alguns mantimentos essenciais da casa haviam acabado. Ela já havia separado previamente as coisas que seriam trocadas, então, pela manhã, depois do café e das queixas de Marguerite, ela pegou tudo de que precisaria e seguiu para Zanga. Verônica normalmente perdia a noção de tempo quando ia à aldeia Zanga e naquele dia não foi diferente. Ela gostava de cumprimentar todos, falar com os amigos mais chegados como Assai, e é claro conversar com a sacerdotisa. Depois de muita conversa sobre os mais diversos assuntos e depois de realizar a troca de todos os produtos que precisava, ela resolveu fazer o caminho de volta.

Ela vinha andando pela floresta o mais rápido que podia; mas isso estava exigindo um grande esforço da jovem da selva, pois a sacola que trazia era muito pesada. Não fosse o peso que estava carregando, poderia ter parado para admirar a luminosidade esfuziante do dia e ouvir a sinfonia dos animais da mata. Decididamente ela era uma mulher muito forte, mas naquela hora nem pensaria em dispensar a ajuda dos homens da casa. Na verdade, começou a pensar que aquilo era culpa de Marguerite, pois se ela tivesse ido até a caverna traduzir os símbolos nas paredes, Malone poderia ter ido até Zanga com ela. Sempre Marguerite e seus caprichos, pensou ela; mas de repente ela começou a rir e a irritação que estava sentindo, começou a se dissipar.

Lembrou de como havia sido difícil se acostumar com o jeito impulsivo e por que não dizer, egoísta, de Marguerite; aos poucos foi percebendo que por trás daquela fachada de mulher ambiciosa, havia uma outra mulher muito mais nobre e generosa, mas que por misteriosas razões ela fazia questão de esconder. Verônica estava perdida em seus pensamentos, rindo consigo mesma, tendo como companhia apenas suas lembranças, quando sentiu que estava sob a observação de alguém.

Atenta à tudo, a jovem da selva parou e deu uma olhada ao redor; deu mais alguns cautelosos passos, mas a sensação de ter olhos em cima dela ainda persistia, de modo que ela apressou o passo, mas voltou-se para trás quando ouviu o barulho de galhos secos estalando e um grito. Escondeu-se em uns arbustos e viu uma cena estranha:

"Aiiiiiiiiiiii............". Gritou uma mulher ao cair em um buraco semelhante a uma armadilha feita por caçadores.

"Ora ora..... parece que a deusa da sabedoria não é tão esperta assim!". Disse a outra mulher sarcasticamente.

"Em vez de rir de mim, você deveria me ajudar a sair daqui!"

"Porque não dá um jeito de sair sozinha?"

"Pare de falar e dê-me logo sua mão Ártemis"

"Está bem, está bem......vamos........ força............. você está pesadinha para uma divindade!"

Depois de sair do buraco onde havia caído, a mulher começou a limpar sua roupa sob os comentários críticos da que estava a seu lado.

"Para onde ela foi?"

"Não faço idéia......... viu só Atena? Se você não tivesse sido descuidada, não teríamos perdido a única possibilidade de ajuda neste lugar desconhecido!"

"Porque única possibilidade Ártemis? Você vai ver que alguém vai passar logo logo....."

"Quantas pessoas passaram desde que nós chegamos aqui? Apenas aquela moça e onde ela está agora? Sumiu!"

De repente, Verônica saltou do meio de arbustos, com sua faca na mão:

"Quem... são ..... vocês?"

"Olha ela de novo!". Exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. "Estávamos procurando exatamente por você!"

"Isso eu já sei..... na verdade estavam me seguindo...... mas eu quero saber: porque? Não conheço vocês.....". Perguntou Verônica intrigada.

"É verdade, você não nos conhece......... nem nós conhecemos você.......... não conhecemos nem este lugar!". Disse Ártemis.

"E o que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Também gostaríamos de saber....... mas que lugar é este?". Perguntou Atena.

"Bom..... é um pouco difícil explicar que lugar é este, mas........o que vocês querem de mim? Porque estavam me seguindo?"

"Olha......você deve ser uma mortal, então talvez não compreenda com facilidade quem somos nós, mas.......?".

"Mas é claro que sou mortal! Que conversa mais estranha é esta? Vocês são de alguma tribo? Mas eu não conheço estas roupas......."

"Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas...... nós viemos do Olimpo......". Atena tentava explicar.

"Olimpo......". Verônica repetia a palavra, como se estivesse tentando reconhecê-la.

"Você sabe que lugar é este?". Perguntou Atena.

"Aquele da mitologia grega........". Verônica falava desconfiadamente.

"Isso!". Gritaram as duas, extasiadas.

"Vocês vão me desculpar, mas eu tenho mais o que licença......."

"Ei, onde você vai?"

"Qual é o nome de vocês?"

"Ah, é claro, desculpe a nossa indelicadeza........ eu me chamo Atena e ela é Ártemis...... muito prazer!"

"Então, Atena e Ártemis..... meu nome é Verônica e eu aconselho vocês a seguirem seu caminho, que eu seguirei o meu......... fiquem longe de raptors e Trex e cuidado com as plantas carnívoras...... bom dia!"

Dizendo isso, Verônica recolheu suas coisas que havia deixado no chão, e pôs-se a andar, mas as duas mulheres continuaram andando atrás dela, esforçando-se para alcançar a jovem da selva, que apesar do peso, andava a passadas largas.

"Vocês não ouviram o que eu disse?". Retrucou Verônica irritada.

"Olha .......... Verônica...... não é? Eu sei que você deve estar achando tudo isso muito estranho, mas estamos falando a verdade........ nós moramos do Olimpo e não sabemos como viemos parar aqui....."

"E onde estavam antes?"

"No Olimpo! Ou será que você não ouviu nada do que dissemos até agora?". A voz de Ártemis denotava uma certa irritação.

"Como é que é?". Perguntou Verônica derrubando as coisas de novo no chão.

"Olhe, ela é um pouco irritada....... sabe como é...... personalidade de caçadora, mas é que estamos atordoadas com estes acontecimentos........".Disse Atena.

"Hum......"

"Vamos do começo então....... estávamos no Olimpo......e de repente um nevoeiro tomou conta do lugar........ a partir daí não vimos mais nada e quando nos demos conta estávamos aqui! Ficamos um longo tempo tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse nos ajudar e a primeira pessoa que encontramos foi você..... ". Disse Atena.

"E de que forma eu poderia ajudar vocês?"

"Isso eu não sei, mas não gostaria de ficar por aqui, principalmente depois que você avisou sobre tantas coisas perigosas..... para onde você está indo?". Perguntou Atena.

"Para casa....... e já estou atrasada................"

"Casa...... esta palavra soa como música aos meus ouvidos......... podemos ir com você?"

"Mas é minha casa........ não sei como podem voltar para a de vocês........"

"E não pode nos deixar ficar lá até descobrirmos? Por favor........". Suplicou Atena.

"Se não puder, tudo bem....... podemos dar um jeito........ afinal estas coisas não devem ser tão perigosas assim........ pelo menos não para a deusa da caça!". Disse Ártemis.

"Deusa da caça....... tá bom........ vamos logo........ seria perigoso ficar aqui mesmo...... quem sabe alguém em casa saiba o que fazer com vocês........ "

"Decisão muito acertada!". Resmungou Ártemis.

"Que?"

"Generosa, ela quis dizer!". Corrigiu Atena.

"Ah tá........ vamos....... fiquem perto de mim, não façam muito barulho e mantenham os olhos e ouvidos bem abertos".

"Como queira....". Disseram as duas.

"Ah...... e mais uma coisinha: acho que não seria demais pedir que me ajudassem a carregar estas coisas, não é? Toma você........ e você........". Disse Verônica entregando, a cada uma das mulheres, uma parte do fardo que estava carregando; assim, as três acabaram levando quantidades razoáveis de mantimentos.

Depois disso, Verônica, finalmente retomou o caminho de casa, onde já deveria estar há muito tempo, provavelmente todos já deveriam ter voltado; até Marguerite, "com toda a boa vontade que lhe era peculiar", já deveria ter terminado de moer o tal café. Imaginou a surpresa que causaria em todos com aquelas duas visitantes que diziam ter vindo do Olimpo. Pelo que ela se lembrava de ter lido nos livros de seus pais, a mitologia grega era muito rica, cheia de histórias e lendas interessantes, mas ter dois personagens bem atrás dela era quase impossível de acreditar.

"Atena e Ártemis, pensava Verônica, deusas da sabedoria e da caça......... essa é boa......... mas pelo menos elas não parecem perigosas.......vamos ver o que acontece!"

Quando finalmente chegou até a casa da árvore, Verônica viu, lá de baixo, duas pessoas na varanda em companhia de Challenger e Finn, mas não as reconheceu; ficou preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo lá em cima, de modo que não tardou em tomar o elevador.

"Nós teremos que entrar aí também?". Perguntaram Atena e Ártemis a um só tempo.

"Mas é claro que sim, de que outra forma esperam chegar até lá em cima?"

"Pelas asas de Ícaro....... já que não há outro jeito...... vamos lá..... em Tróia como os troianos!". Disse Ártemis, entrando no elevador, seguida por Atena.

Assim que pôs os pés na casa, Verônica notou que as duas pessoas que havia visto trajavam roupas semelhantes às utilizadas por Ártemis e Atena; a jovem da selva ficava mais intrigada a cada momento.

"Challenger? Finn?"

"Olá Verônica, que bom que você chegou........ aproxime-se!". Disse Challenger, que depois de um certo tempo com as "divindades" em casa, e do constrangimento com as palavras de Hermes, já parecia bem mais à vontade, embora ainda não estivesse convencido de fato com a história deles.

"Alguém quer mais café?". Perguntou Finn, já trazendo outra bandeja.

"Eu!". Disseram Hermes e Deméter animadamente; eles haviam adorado a bebida que acabaram de conhecer. Marguerite, provavelmente, não iria gostar muito disso, pois, o entusiasmo dos deuses com a bebida tão cobiçada pela herdeira, havia dado cabo de quase metade do estoque que ela havia moído.

Verônica puxou Challenger de lado:

"Challenger... quem são estas pessoas?"

"Bem..... eles não se dizem pessoas: são divindades vindas diretamente do Olimpo!"

"O que?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu....... pelo menos foi isso que eles disseram e mantêm até agora....... Finn encontrou a moça, Deméter, na horta........ e eu, que havia descido para procurá-la, encontrei o rapaz, Hermes....."

"Eu não entendo......."

"Calma Verônica, eles devem estar perturbados, mas vamos encontrar uma solução.......realmente é difícil compreender, mas........"

"Não Challenger......... o que está me deixando confusa é outra coisa......."

"O que?"

"Eu estava voltando de Zanga, quando senti que estava sendo observada....... aí encontrei duas moças que também diziam ser deusas, mas vieram parar aqui misteriosamente......."

"Não posso acreditar......"

"Então veja só......Atena..... Ártemis, por favor venham até aqui!". Gritou Verônica.

"Minha nossa!". Challenger ficou chocado ao ver as duas moças. "Quem são elas Verônica?"

"Acho que nós mesmas podemos nos apresentar: eu sou Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, justa é claro! Esta é Ártemis, deusa da caça, mas será que o senhor poderia nos dizer o porque da expressão de assombro?"

"Bem, garanto que tenho bons motivos para isso: como se não bastasse receber dois supostos deuses em casa, Verônica chega aqui com mais duas supostas divindades! Isso é suficiente?"

"É, o senhor tem razão, mas garanto que nós estamos tão surpresos e atordoados quanto vocês!". Disse Deméter interrompendo a conversa, seguida por Hermes:

"Mas parece que quanto mais gente chega mais dúvidas nós temos!". Disse Hermes.

"É verdade..... não faço idéia do que pode ter acontecido, mas no tempo em que estamos aqui já vimos coisas absurdas e incríveis ao mesmo tempo, de modo que ter aqui deuses do Olimpo........ seria mais uma das coisas inexplicáveis do plateau........digo inexplicáveis por enquanto, pois ainda acho que podemos descobrir o motivo de tudo isso!"

"Assim esperamos!".Disseram Atena, Ártemis, Deméter e Hermes.

Desse modo, todos se sentaram na sala, e à base de mais café, começaram a conversar, e a cada novidade ou detalhe, sobravam olhares surpresos dos dois lados: nem os mortais acreditavam nas peripécias dos deuses, nem as divindades conseguiam acreditar nas aventuras fantásticas relatadas pelos aventureiros. Em dado momento, Deméter dirigiu-se à varanda, pois aquele fluxo tão intenso de informações havia deixado a deusa muito cansada.

Por mais confusa que aquela conversa estivesse sendo, ela achou que, se comparada à reunião para a qual estavam se dirigindo, poderia ser classificada como agradabilíssima: Ares sempre aparecia para criar confusão, a fim de alimentar seu instinto de destruição, Afrodite e sua vaidade, sem falar em suas desavenças com o marido Hefestos, mas o pior eram os ciúmes de Hera. Pobre Zeus: agüentar uma mulher ciumenta mortal era difícil, mas uma ciumenta imortal era muito pior. Mas ela sabia que isso fazia parte do mundo Olimpiano, e tudo sempre terminava bem.

Da varanda onde estava debruçada, ela viu três pessoas se aproximando e reconheceu imediatamente duas; correu à sala e avisou:

"Acho que esta festa tem mais convidados do que vocês podem imaginar......."

"O que quer dizer Deméter?"

"Acabei de ver três pessoas chegando e reconheço duas delas....... Hades e Afrodite......."

"Como será que eles chegaram aqui?". Perguntou Atena.

"Não faço idéia, mas há um rapaz com eles..... é jovem.....tem cabelos da cor do sol....."

"Malone!". Gritaram Finn, Challenger e Verônica que correram para a varanda a fim de confirmar a informação da mulher.

"Malone? Quem são essas pessoas que estão com você?"

"Ei, será que alguém poderia descer o elevador? Acho melhor tentar explicar aí em cima....."

"Já vou descê-lo.......". disse Finn.

"Vocês não vão me dizer que Hades e Afrodite são mais dois deuses, ou vão?!". Perguntou Challenger.

"Já que perguntou......são sim......... mais especificamente: Hades é o deus dos infernos e Afrodite é a deusa da beleza e do amor.......". Disse Hermes.

"Ai ai ai......... vai começar tudo de novo! Acho que vamos precisar de mais café.......". Disse Challenger, deixando-se cair sentado em uma cadeira na varanda.

CONTINUA..........

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

Dédalo era arquiteto e inventor, construiu para o rei Minos, de Creta, o Labirinto onde foi encerrado o Minotauro. Mais tarde, por ter acobertado os amores de Teseu e Ariadne, Minos mandou prendê-lo no Labirinto, com seu filho, **Ícaro**. Para escapar da prisão, Dédalo fabricou asas de cera e penas, mas Ícaro, entusiasmado por poder voar, quis aproximar-se demais do Sol: suas asas derreteram-se e ele caiu no mar, afogando-se.

**Atena**: deusa da inteligência, da guerra justa, da casta mocidade e das artes domésticas, uma das divindades mais veneradas. Era filha somente de Zeus, que ao sentir uma terrível dor de cabeça, pediu a Hefesto, deus do fogo e padroeiro dos artesões, que lhe abrisse o crânio. Então, dele saltou Atena, já adulta. Atena teria sido concebida por Métis, a antiga deusa da prudência, que em alguns mitos foi a primeira mulher de Zeus, porém havia uma profecia de que a criança o destronaria. Então, Zeus devorou Métis e teve Atena sozinho. Na guerra, Atena associava-se ao combate individual, estratégia e justiça.Um esplêndido templo, o Partenon, surgiu em sua honra na Acrópole de Atenas, a cidade que lhe era particularmente consagrada. Obra maravilhosa de Ictino e de Calícrates, o Partenon continha uma colossal estátua de ouro dessa deusa, de autoria do famoso escultor Fídias.

**Ártemis**: Deusa da caça, filha de Zeus e Leto, irmã gêmea de Apolo. Representava a mais luminosa encarnação da pureza feminina. Eram-lhe oferecidos sacrifícios humanos em tempos antiquíssimos. Deusa da Lua declinava-se, circundada por suas ninfas, vagar de dia pelos bosques à caça de feras, à noite, porém, com o seu pálido raio, mostrava o caminho aos viajantes. Quando a Lua, escondida pelas nuvens, tornava-se ameaçadora e incutia medo nos homens, tomava o nome de Hécate.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	5. Cap 5

**Entre deuses e dinossauros**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários**

**Jéssy**

Pra falar a verdade, Roxton e Marguerite sempre tem muitos momentos românticos e perder um ou outro não faz mal, pior é o outro casal! Quando aos relacionamentos amorosos de Posêidon, eu não sei quantas mulheres ele tinha, mas acho que a oficial era Anfitrite! Rs.

Parte superior do formulário

**Claudia**

Vc não imagina o quanto eles gostaram do café da Marguerite! Que bom que vc está gostando das informações, Phoenix tb é cultura! Para saber oq eu vc acontecer, continue lendo!

**Lady F. **

Fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado e não precisa se preocupar porque ainda tem muitos caps por aí! Quanto ao encontro da galera toda, pode ir se animando! Que menina observadora: tentei encaixar os encontros de acordo com as características de deuses e exploradores!

**Lady K**

Mil desculpas! Prometo que sempre que tiver cap novo pedirei que a relações públicas Simone aviso para todos. Quanto a minha identidade, vc poderia esclarecer uma dúvida? O que é ESPIAFO??

**Nessa Reinehr**

Prepare-se para os novos acontecimentos em conseqüência do expresso Olimpo – Plateau! Espero que continue lendo e gostando!

**Towanda**

Ihhhhhhh lá vem outra querendo saber quem eu sou! K? Vy? Who knows? Ah, espero que vc comece a ficar viciada em fazer reviews grandões! Eu adoro!

_**MANIFESTO**_

_P.S.: mais uma vez eu agradeço a quem deixou review, mas quero mandar um recado para quem anda lendo e não deixando: o recurso da greve é péssimo e não quero recorrer a ele, mas diante da queda de reviews que está ocorrendo, vcs não estão deixando alternativa! Sei que soa como cobrança e isso não deveria existir, mas quando escrevemos cada cap, estamos pensando em vcs, em formas de agradar os leitores com cada fala ou detalhe. Além dos reviews satisfazerem o nosso ego (isso é inegável!), é uma forma de saber que rumo dar ao enredo! Por isso, tomo a liberdade de falar em nome de todas as autoras de fics, sejam elas ocultas ou não, e pedir: deixem reviews! Mas isso não quer dizer que estamos pedindo elogios, mas sim comentários sinceros sobre a história, incluindo falhas, dúvidas, críticas, etc. E atenção: o tempo entre um cap e outro vai depender dos reviews, portanto se quiserem mais caps novos......sebo nas canelas, quer dizer, nos reviews!_

_Obrigada à todos! _

_**Phoenix!**_

**No capítulo anterior......**

_A confusão parecia ter se instalado na casa da árvore e uma estranha conexão: Olimpo – Plateau, parecia ser a causa de tudo; como se não bastassem quatro deuses em casa, Malone acabava de chegar com mais dois. E agora?_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Os aventureiros nem haviam tido tempo de se familiarizar com a nova configuração da casa da árvore e, principalmente, Challenger, Finn e Verônica nem bem tinham digerido as novas informações e já estavam prestes a mais uma surpresa, que, com certeza, não seria a última:

"Como é que é? Vocês vão mandar este bendito elevador ou não?".Gritou Malone

"Calma Malone, já está indo!". Gritou de volta Verônica.

Quando finalmente o jornalista conseguiu entrar em casa, achou que estava trazendo uma enorme surpresa para seus amigos; restava saber se ela seria boa ou não. Mas o que ele jamais poderia prever é que seus amigos também teriam uma surpresa, talvez maior que a dele, pelo menos em número.

"Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu comigo......". Disse Malone entusiasmado.

"Não me diga....... você encontrou pessoas estranhas, vindas do nada e que se dizem deuses?". Disse Verônica.

"Como é que você sabe?"

"Meu caro Malone, talvez depois de nos apresentar seus convidados, queira conhecer os nossos também". Disse Challenger no tom mais sarcástico que pode.

"Mas o que significa isso? De onde é que vieram todas essas pessoas?". Perguntou Malone, atônito, depois de dar uma olhada em volta e ver os convidados.

"Pelo visto, do mesmo lugar de onde vieram as que estão com você!". Disse Finn. "Daqui a pouco este tal de Olimpo vai se mudar todo pra cá!"

"Eu não duvidaria.......mas vamos as apresentações: este é Malone, mais um de nossos companheiros aqui em casa! Eu me chamo Challenger, e estas duas jovens são Verônica e Finn". Disse Challenger fazendo as honras da casa.

"Olá!". Disseram os deuses que acabavam de chegar, assim como os moradores.

"Malone, estes são: Deméter, Hermes, Atena e Ártemis!"

"Muito prazer". Disseram eles.

"Quem são esses que vieram com você Malone?"

"Bem, estes são Hades e Afrodite"

"Olá". Disseram os aventureiros.

"Feitas as apresentações, acho que podemos continuar a conversa, estamos ansiosos para conhecer mais de vocês e contar coisas sobre nós!"

Todos concordaram, e o papo, regado a muito café, apreciado também pelas divindades que chegaram, rolava solto, quando uma pergunta interrompeu aquele encontro quase festivo:

"Por acaso estas jarras de café foram feitas com o café que Eu moí hoje?". Perguntou Marguerite com as mãos na cintura.

"Calma Marguerite, como conseguiram subir?". Perguntou Finn.

"Algum idiota deixou o elevador lá embaixo....... mas vocês poderiam responder a minha pergunta?"

"Não reparem a falta de modos de Marguerite....... é que as vezes ela fica nervosa sem motivo.......". Disse Challenger tentando se desculpar.

"É...... ela fica nervosa sem motivo, com motivo....... por nada, por tudo........". Resmungava Finn, que servia mais café para todos na sala, oferecendo inclusive à Marguerite.

"Não me provoque pequena enviada do futuro.....". Sussurrou Marguerite, lançando para Finn olhares com labaredas faiscantes.

"Não se preocupe Marguerite, não faltará café para você, mas agora, que tal juntarmos estas novas peças ao nosso quebra cabeças de mil peças.... ou mais, quem sabe......". Disse Challenger, muito ansioso para retomar a conversa.

"É verdade, Marguerite me deixou um pouco desnorteado, mas durante nosso passeio, nós encontramos este homem......". Disse Roxton.

"Vocês não disseram que iam passear!". Disse Challenger, com um sorriso matreiro.

"Erhhhhhhh..............mas voltando ao principal.......ele disse que é um deus e ......."

"Acho que esta parte da história nós já conhecemos, porque temos aqui alguns deuses também......."

"Como é?". Perguntou Marguerite, que pela primeira vez havia tirado os olhos da bandeja de café.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu......Roxton, Marguerite........ estes são: Atena, Ártemis, Deméter, Hermes, Hades e Afrodite........ ". Apresentou Challenger

"Nossa.......daqui a pouco nem lembraremos os nomes de todos!". Disse Verônica rindo.

"E aqui nós temos Posêidon.....". Disse Roxton.

"Pois então agora são sete divindades, quase o Olimpo!". Disse Finn, achando aquele absurdo divertidíssimo.

"Ah, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: vocês não iam querer ter o Olimpo aqui!". Disse Hermes.

Todos gargalharam, especialmente os deuses, pois sabiam o quanto Hermes poderia estar certo, especialmente se alguns dos outros deuses estivessem ali. Depois de muita conversa, alguém lembrou que a hora do almoço já havia passado há muito tempo:

"Eu não sei como é na terra de vocês, mas aqui nós temos o costume de almoçar e já passamos da hora! Alguém além de mim está com fome?". Perguntou Roxton.

Todos os "mortais" concordaram, enquanto os deuses riram um pouco.

"Na nossa terra, não temos almoço, mas sabemos muito bem o que isso significa, afinal de contas, é nosso dever acompanhar a vida dos mortais". Disse Deméter.

Roxton dirigiu-se à Marguerite que estava encostada em um canto:

"O que foi?"

"Na verdade esta conversa toda me deixou enjoada....". Disse Marguerite.

"Ora, deixe de ser estraga prazeres......podemos repetir aquele passeio outro dia!"

"Não sei não.....sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer da próxima vez......"

"Eu prometo que nada vai nos atrapalhar da próxima vez......"

"Vou esperar por isso....". Disse Marguerite com um sorriso malicioso e sua expressão já parecia mais branda.

Só neste momento Challenger se deu conta de que havia mandado Finn buscar alguns ingredientes para fazer o almoço, mas com a chegada dos "deuses", ele esqueceu completamente disso. E agora? O que ele poderia fazer? Como iria informar que não havia absolutamente nada para comer? Verônica voltou da cozinha e dirigiu-se à Challenger, que estava visivelmente constrangido.

"Challenger...... não temos nada para o almoço....."

"Eu sei Verônica........ mas não tenho idéia do que fazer......."

"Bom, vai demorar um pouco e talvez não saia o melhor dos banquetes, mas acho que podemos providenciar alguma coisa...."

"Será?!"

"Bom, o que não podemos é ficar sem comer........ eu também já estou faminta!Vou dar um jeito e pedir para Finn me ajudar......"

"Está bem..... obrigada!"

Verônica chamou Finn e voltou para a cozinha, pensando no que poderia fazer para saciar a fome daquele batalhão. Tudo bem que os deuses não tivessem almoço, mas eles não ficariam olhando enquanto os aventureiros estivessem almoçando; já que estavam no mundo dos mortais, poderiam provar das coisas deles. Enquanto isso, Roxton, Marguerite, Challenger e Malone ficaram na sala conversando animadamente; agora eles falavam mais do que as divindades. Contavam as estranhas coisas que aconteciam no plateau e, principalmente falavam bastante sobre as criaturas pré-históricas que viviam ali.

Apesar de estarem prestando absoluta atenção ao que os aventureiros contavam, os deuses estavam achando estranha a possibilidade de existirem criaturas tão grandes e tão ferozes quanto eles descreveram, convivendo com humanos, mas não demorou muito para que eles tivessem a prova disso, pois um grito ensurdecedor calou a todos:

"O que foi isso?". Perguntaram os deuses ao mesmo tempo.

"Ai ....... eu não acredito que seja o que eu estou pensando......". Disse Marguerite revirando os olhos.

"Mas não pode ser outra coisa....... conhecemos este grito...... só pode ser um.......". Disse Malone absolutamente apavorado.

"Trex!". Gritaram todos.

"A criatura que acabaram de descrever? Que fascinante!". Disse Hermes.

"Vamos vê-la!". Gritou Ártemis e foi seguida por todos os deuses; os mortais ficaram um pouco receosos.

"Fascinante?! Alguém avisa para eles que um TRex pode ser qualquer coisa menos fascinante!". Disse Marguerite chocada.

"Também não é assim Marguerite, cientificamente falando......".

"Ora George! Isso não é uma palestra, nós não estamos em segurança e aquela cerca não vai segurar esta coisa!". Disse Marguerite gritando e correndo para a varanda.

A esta altura, todos os deuses estavam apinhados na varanda, admirados com a terrível, mas absolutamente fascinante, criatura. TRex não costumavam se aproximar da casa da árvore, não eram comuns naquela parte do plateau, mas de algum modo ele foi parar lá, e a movimentação na casa da árvore só contribuía para deixá-lo mais nervoso, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Ele já estava bem perto da cerca elétrica que, provavelmente chamuscaria, mas não deteria a fera, quando apareceu o elemento surpresa:

"Mas o que é aquilo? Quer dizer, quem são aqueles?". Perguntou Finn enquanto apontava para um homem que caminhava calmamente na direção da fera.

Os moradores olhavam atônitos para aquele homem que, aparecido do nada, não demonstrava o menor receio de se aproximar da fera daquele modo. Seu semblante era tranqüilo e mesmo sem fazer nenhum barulho, a fera sentiu sua chegada e virou-se para ele, parando.

"Minha nossa...... esse já era!". Disse Finn diante da certeza de que o Trex não pouparia o pobre homem que certamente viraria sua refeição.

Por alguma estranha razão, o homem, que agora estava aos pés da fera levantou suas mãos e lentamente o Trex se abaixou e olhou diretamente para ele. Ficaram assim por um tempo, como se estivessem mantendo uma estranha e improvável comunicação, até que a fera ergueu-se novamente, virou-se e começou a andar na direção da mata. Enquanto os deuses riam e comentavam coisas entre si na sacada da casa da árvore, os aventureiros piscavam sucessivamente para acreditar que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Quando o animal havia entrado suficientemente na mata, de modo que não pudesse mais ser visto, apenas ouvido ao longe, os aventureiros questionaram o porque da animação dos deuses.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que houve aqui?". Perguntou Marguerite, enquanto se apoiava em uma cadeira e sentava em câmera lenta.

"Parece que vocês não ficaram surpresos com aquilo......por acaso vocês sabem quem é ele?". Disse Challenger intrigado.

"Não me digam que.........". Roxton já suspeitava do que estava acontecendo e de quem seria aquele misterioso domador de feras.

"Ora essa! Se não é Dionísio cujo estranho poder amansa as feras mais temidas!". Disse Hermes com entusiasmo.

"Ai ai ai........ mais uma divindade aqui?". Disse Malone com uma ponta de preocupação já evidente.

"Não podemos reclamar, afinal de contas foi ele quem acabou de nos salvar de um grande apuro!". Disse Finn.

"É verdade, acho melhor convidá-lo a subir também, afinal devemos receber nosso benfeitor!". Disse Verônica.

Por motivos óbvios, Dionísio não sabia como operar o elevador, então Challenger resolveu descer e trazê-lo, juntamente com seus seguidores para a casa da árvore.

"Muito obrigada por ter nos ajudado, nos livrado daquele problema gigantesco!". Disse Challenger em nome de todos.

"Não precisa agradecer.... é um prazer poder ajudar! Além do mais, não há fera que se mantenha agressiva diante de mim.....mas o senhor poderia me dizer que lugar é este? Como é que eu vim parar aqui?"

"Olha só..... lá em cima tem mais "deuses" como você, então que tal me acompanhar e, então podemos tentar descobrir isso?"

"Mais deuses?"

"É...... vamos ver se lembro de todos: Atena, Ártemis, Deméter, Hermes, Hades, Afrodite, Posêidon....... acho que são só estes!"

"Só? Parece que o Olimpo está aqui?". Disse Dionísio gargalhando. "E se todos descessem? Não sei onde estou, mas gostei daqui.... acho que depois do susto com a fera, posso providenciar uma compensação......"

"Tudo bem......ei vocês aí em cima: Dionísio sugeriu que todos descessem........ parece que ele tem uma surpresa!"

Pouco a pouco todos desceram, os deuses ainda meio desconfiados do elevador:

"Challenger......e o almoço?!"

"Não sei Verônica, mas vamos ver o que este deus vai "providenciar"......depois pensamos no almoço......"

"Tá bom...... ele não deve estar com fome, fala pelos cotovelos..... mas e a gente? E eu?". Resmungou Verônica, mas suas reclamações não eram ouvidas devido à algazarra que se formou e devido aos roncos estrondosos de seu estômago.

Com um simples bater de palmas, Dionísio e seu séqüito providenciaram uma enorme mesa para acomodar todos os convidados, além de muita comida e bebida ao gosto tanto de deuses como de mortais. Foi um verdadeiro banquete, e, porque não dizer, uma festa de fato; uma obra digna de Dionísio: deus do vinho e do delírio místico; aquele que criou a videira e quis dar o vinho a todos os homens e, para esse fim, empreendeu uma longa viagem, através de todas as terras, seguido por um cortejo de criaturas fantásticas, de modo que por onde passava, os homens tornavam-se felizes.

Além da comida e bebida de ótima qualidade, e da conversa animada, o cortejo de Dionísio era um show à parte: as ninfas, jovens belas e delicadas, trajando vestidos esvoaçantes, de cores suaves e transparentes nem pareciam reais, com seus cabelos prateados flutuando no ar e refletindo a luz do sol, como se deles saíssem faíscas. Elas dançavam freneticamente, inebriando a visão dos aventureiros, especialmente os do sexo masculino, embora os deuses também não estivessem alheios a seus encantos. Apesar de ocuparem lugar inferior na hierarquia divina, as ninfas eram admitidas no Olimpo em certas ocasiões, quando alegravam os deuses com seus cantos e danças, fazendo isso com extrema maestria.

Apesar de toda a graça das ninfas o que mais chamava a atenção dos aventureiros, especialmente Challenger, era a presença de outras curiosas criaturas: os sátiros. Estes seres eram filhos de ninfas com bodes, por isso seus corpos eram metade humana e metade animal. Participavam do cortejo de Dionísio dançando e tocando flautas, animando os banquetes. O cientista provavelmente estava queimando muitos neurônios tentando compreender de que forma aquelas criaturas haviam se tornado híbridas, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não haveria explicação científica para aquilo.

Tudo ia muito bem, quando uma voz grave irrompeu:

"Que maravilha..........será que eu poderia juntar-me a festa ou estaria sobrando?"

"E agora o que é isso? Já está sem graça este negócio de toda hora aparecer gente estranha!". Disse Marguerite irritada.

"Eu sabia que não ia dar certo....". Disse Hades baixinho.

Neste momento Afrodite levantou-se rapidamente e foi em direção ao homem que havia chegado. Verônica aproveitou a ausência da deusa para dar um beliscão em Malone, atitude seguida por Marguerite, que beliscou com toda a força um distraído Roxton.

"Aiiii". Gritaram abafadamente os dois.

"O que foi Verônica?!"

"Deixe de ser sonso Edward Malone, eu vi você se jogando pra ela! Acabou de conhecê-la e já estão amiguinhos......."

"Eu não fiz nada demais...... só estava sendo simpático....."

"Assanhamento mudou de nome!". Disse Verônica virando-se para ver o que estava acontecendo entre a deusa e o estranho.

"Francamente Lord John Roxton! Não pode ver uma mulher que já vai se animando!"

"Ora Marguerite! Você está vendo chifre em cabeça de cavalo......"

"Eu estou vendo é minha mão na cara dela..... seja deusa ou não......."

Marguerite também virou-se na direção do casal que conversava baixo; o homem não parecia nada satisfeito, enquanto Afrodite parecia entediada e até um pouco irritada pela interrupção do homem. Depois de um tempo, eles se aproximaram da mesa onde todos estavam:

"Gostaria que desculpassem o transtorno e a interrupção de nosso tão agradável banquete, mas ele ainda está desnorteado por ter aparecido misteriosamente aqui também.........."

"Mas quem é ele?"

"Hefestos....... mais um dos deuses......""

"E o que é que vocês tanto cochichavam?"

"Finn!". Repreendeu Challenger.

"Na verdade....... minha querida Afrodite esqueceu de mencionar um importante detalhe.......!"

"Qual?". Disseram todos os mortais surpresos.

"Eu sou marido dela!"

CONTINUA........

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Dionísio**: Filho de Zeus e de Sêmele, deus do vinho e do delírio místico. Em sentido mais geral, representava aquela energia da natureza que, por efeito do calor e da umidade, amadurece os frutos; era, pois, uma divindade benéfica. De todas as divindades, era a que mais aproximava dos homens. Teve um nascimento milagroso, com efeito, morrendo-lhe a mãe antes que tivesse o necessário desenvolvimento, foi recolhido pelo pai que o costurou numa de suas coxas e aí o conservou até que o garoto pudesse enfrentar a vida. Dioniso demonstrou muito cedo sua origem, divina: crescia livre, amante da caça e possuía o estranho poder de amansar as feras mais ferozes. Um dia, criou a videira e quis dar o vinho a todos os homens; para esse fim, empreendeu numa longa viagem, através de todas as terras, seguido por um cortejo de ninfas, sátiros, bacantes e silenos. Por onde passavam, os homens tornavam-se felizes. Casou-se com Ariadne, depois que esta foi abandonada por Teseu; as núpcias foram celebradas com suntuosidade e o casal subiu ao Olimpo sobre um carro puxado por panteras.

**Hefestos**: Deus do fogo, filho de Zeus e Hera. Trabalhava admiravelmente os metais e construiu inúmeros palácios de bronze, além da esplêndida armadura de Aquiles e o cetro e a égide de Zeus. Segundo uma tradição, nasceu coxo, pelo que sua mãe lançou-o do alto do monte Olimpo, foi recolhido por Tétis e Eurínome, com as quais permaneceu durante nove anos. Voltando ao Olimpo, ao defender Hera contra Zeus, este atirou-o do céu e, precipitando durante um dia inteiro, caiu na ilha de Lemos. Suas forjas, com vinte foles foram, depois do Olimpo, colocadas no Etna, onde tinha os Ciclopes como companheiros de trabalho. Deus do fogo, residia no interior dos vulcões, especialmente no Etna onde em sua oficina forja o ferro incandescente.

**Ninfas**: Fonte de inspiração da arte greco-romana, as ninfas emprestaram suas características a seres mitológicos de culturas posteriores, como elfos, fadas e gnomos. Na mitologia grega, ninfas eram as divindades femininas secundárias associadas à fertilidade e identificadas de acordo com os elementos naturais em que habitavam, cuja fecundidade encarnavam. As oceânides e as nereidas eram ninfas marinhas; as náiades, crenéias, pegéias e limneidas moravam em fontes, rios ou lagos; as hamadríades (ou dríades) eram protetoras das árvores; as napéias, dos vales e selvas; e as oréades, das montanhas. Diferenciavam-se ainda muitos outros grupos. Embora não fossem imortais, as ninfas tinham vida muito longa e não envelheciam. Benfazejas, tudo propiciavam aos homens e à natureza. Tinham ainda o dom de profetizar, curar e nutrir. Em geral, não se destacavam individualmente, embora algumas das mais citadas na literatura apresentassem genealogia definida. As nereidas, por exemplo, eram filhas do deus marinho Nereu e entre elas destacava-se Tétis, mãe do herói Aquiles.

**Sátiros**: Criaturas cujo corpo era parte humana e parte animal aparecem na mitologia de inúmeras culturas. Entre elas estão os sátiros e silenos da mitologia grega, e os faunos, seu correspondente entre os romanos. Sátiros, na mitologia grega, eram divindades dos bosques, montanhas e regiões agrestes, representados como homens-bodes ou homens-cavalos. Perseguiam as ninfas e mênades, movidos por desejo sexual insaciável. No período clássico, estavam intimamente associados ao culto a Dionísio. Sileno -- filho do deus Pã na versão mais freqüente, além de pai dos sátiros e educador de Dionísio -- era representado como um velho grotesco e sempre bêbado, porém sábio. Com o tempo, o termo sileno passou a designar os sátiros velhos. Personificações da vitalidade animal, os sátiros se distinguiam pela impulsividade, a luxúria e o amor à dança e ao vinho.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	6. Cap 6

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

Lady F., Lady K, Jessy, Cris, Towanda, Claudia e Nessa obrigada pelos adoráveis reviews que vcs deixaram, espero que continuem lendo e gostando!

_**Lady F**, o espetáculo é feito para vcs!_

_**Lady K**, quanto a ESPIAFO só tenho uma coisa a dizer: quem tem medo do lobo mau?_

_**Cris**, que sua fome por caps não termine tão cedo! Eu prometo manter o banquete!_

_**Towanda**, prometo continuar logo, portanto vá se preparando para os reviews!_

_**Claudia**, vai ter semideus, só não garanto que seja Hércules (Kevin Sorbo), mas se for outro hollywoodiano serve? _

_**Nessa**, é verdade, eu sei que vc deixa review e é por isso mesmo que, concordando com Lady K, vou postar caps! _

_Lembram de tudo aquilo que eu falei sobre os reviews e a greve? Continuo achando o mesmo, mas sabe que a Lady K tem razão (ela vai adorar ler isso!)! Porque punir quem lê e deixa recado, se quem lê e não deixa (sem motivo justo, é claro!) não está nem aí? A seguir, mais aventuras para agradar gregos, troianos e....moradores da casa da árvore! E a greve?Never more!_

**No capítulo anterior......**

_Depois de um grande susto com um Trex tão perto da casa da árvore, os aventureiros foram presenteados com um banquete digno do Olimpo, mas o novo convidado não seria o último a chegar; todos os passageiros da excursão Olimpo – Mundo Perdido não haviam desembarcado ainda, mas no que isso resultaria?!_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Marido?!". Gritaram Marguerite e Verônica. "Excelente". Pensaram as duas, respirando mais aliviadas.

"Venha Hefestos.... junte-se a nós....... por favor bacantes: sirvam-no!". Disse Dionísio, com a simpatia que lhe era peculiar.

Dionísio e todos os outros deuses sabiam como o marido de Afrodite era ciumento, ao mesmo tempo em que sabiam que ela dava inúmeros motivos para que ele assim o fosse. A deusa não era das mais puritanas, tendo se envolvido com diversos outros deuses, como: Ares, Hermes, Dionísio, Posêidon e Anquises. Na verdade, seu casamento havia sido contra a sua vontade e ela nunca havia se conformado com isso. Exatamente agora Hefestos havia chegado e encontrado sua adorável esposa rodeada por dois estranhos, que pareciam bastante interessados nela; talvez ela precisasse de outro castigo, pensou ele.

Apesar de todo ciúme, ele estava preocupado com outra coisa mais urgente: o que estava fazendo ali? E os outros deuses? Pareciam tão bem adaptados naquele lugar! Um pouco a contragosto ele sentou-se e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo:

"Algum de vocês poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo?". Perguntou Hefestos de modo meio rude, a delicadeza dos artefatos feitos por ele, não se aplicava às suas maneiras.

"Porque não toma um gole de vinho?". Ofereceu Dionísio.

"Não quero vinho..... mas alguém poderia explicar?".

"Hefestos, meu caro......um gole de vinho com certeza irá ajudar a entender melhor as coisas". Insistiu Dionísio.

"Está bem.....".

"Na verdade, nós também não sabemos muito bem o que está acontecendo...... de repente aparecemos neste lugar e encontramos estes simpáticos mortais que nos receberam em sua casa......". Dionísio começou a explicar, sorrindo para os aventureiros.

"E parece que vocês gostaram bastante daqui!". Disse Hefestos ironicamente, mas não que a ironia fosse seu forte; ele era um homem rude e não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

"Bom...... se os ventos nos trouxeram até aqui, porque não aproveitar?". Disse Dionísio, erguendo uma taça de vinho.

"Eu ficaria muito satisfeito se voltasse para minha casa......tudo por causa daquela reunião......eu nem costumo ir......."

Os aventureiros pareciam estar em um jogo de tênis: olhavam de Dionísio para Hefestos e de Hefestos para Dionísio, tentando entender do que eles estavam falando. Como sempre, Finn foi a única a ousar interromper a divina conversa:

"Desculpa interromper, mas......eu estava aqui pensando e....."

"Pensando.....essa é boa......". Resmungou Marguerite, mas logo se calou diante do beliscão que levou de Roxton.

"Quem é esta menina?". Perguntou Hefestos.

"Finn.....meu nome é Finn! Mas, continuando...... eu estava pensando em como vamos desfazer esta confusão!"

"É verdade minha jovem.... vocês foram bastante hospitaleiros.....mas eu concordo com Hefestos...... ficaria bastante satisfeito em voltar para o meu reino.....". Disse Hades com ar entediado.

Por mais que Dionísio tentasse convencer Hefestos a relaxar um pouco, aproveitar o momento e a companhia agradável dos aventureiros, ele estava irredutível. Às vezes ele parecia estar quase cedendo, mas aí voltava atrás, mais agressivo que antes. Seus olhos faiscavam de raiva de Malone e Roxton, não exatamente por causa deles, mas porque, por mais que disfarçasse, Afrodite não tirava os olhos dos dois. Algumas vezes, a raiva de Hefestos parecia um pouco mais exagerada que de costume, o que fez com que os deuses desconfiassem que ele estivesse sendo influenciado por alguma coisa, ou pior, alguém:

"Se Ares estivesse aqui, eu diria que Hefestos está sendo pessimamente aconselhado por ele!". Disse Atena com expressão preocupada.

Neste momento todos ouviram uma gargalhada sinistra e de uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu um misterioso homem; acontecimento que já estava se tornando comum de umas horas para cá.

"Que maravilha.....alguns dos meu deuses preferidos todos reunidos!". Disse o homem.

"Eu não vou nem perguntar quem é este, porque de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: é divindade também! Resta saber seu nome....". Disse Malone abaixando a cabeça e cobrindo-a com as mãos.

"Ai não........ele não.......". Disse Deméter.

"O que já estava difícil vai ficar ainda pior neste lugar desconhecido!". Disse Deméter.

"Já fazia tempo que nós não encontrávamos.......". Disse Atena.

"Ei, mas porque este alvoroço todo? Quem é ele?". Perguntou Roxton, espantado com o burburinho que se formou depois da chegada de mais um misterioso homem.

"Posso me apresentar: sou Ares, o deu da guerra.....mas quem é você que pergunta meu nome?"

"Eu sou lord John Roxton. Mas o que temos aqui: mais um deus!"

"Lord John Roxton.....um caçador, com certeza!"

"Como sabe?"

"Posso sentir cheiro de pólvora e sangue de longe meu caro!"

"Nossa!". Disse Verônica.

Ares rapidamente se virou para a mulher que agora atraía sua atenção:

"E você minha bela dama.... quem é? Oh.... deixe-me adivinhar: com tamanha beleza só pode ser uma das musas.....ou seria um bela ninfa?".

Verônica ficou levemente corada diante dos galanteios do deus:

"Verôni........". A loira ia responder quando Malone interrompeu aquela troca de olhares insuportável para ele:

"O nome dela é Verônica e não é nenhuma dessas coisas que você disse, ela é mortal!"

"Ora ora, tens um nobre defensor minha bela jovem!"

"Pois é.....". Disse Verônica olhando ironicamente para Malone.

"Bom, poderiam me dizer o que fazemos aqui, nobres olimpianos?"

"Esta pergunta já está chata, sabia......". Disse Marguerite revirando os olhos, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

Ares já ia se virando com olhares cobiçosos para Marguerite, pois é claro que ele não ficaria impassível ao charme da morena, quando Hermes começou a falar:

"Não vamos criar mais confusão do que já temos..... como vamos resolver esta confusão e voltar para o Olimpo?"

"Não faço idéia, mas temos que dar um jeito, pois acho que já atrapalhamos demais a vida destes pobres mortais......que impressão eles terão dos deuses!". Disse Afrodite.

"Ora Afrodite....achei que você fosse a menos interessada em ir embora, pois pelo que vi você está tão bem acompanhada!". Disse Ares, enquanto deliciava-se com um pouco de ambrósia.

"Ares... não comece com as provocações......por favor". Disse Afrodite.

"Não pense que eu vou cair novamente nas suas artimanhas Ares...... temos outras coisas com que nos preocupar, como por exemplo, sair daqui.......". Disse Hefestos.

"Não foi isso que parecia há algum tempo atrás......você estava tão irritado!". Disse Ares gargalhando pela facilidade que tinha em manipular sentimentos destrutivos em mortais assim como em deuses.

Uma nova confusão já se anunciava e esta poderia ser terrível, já que no meio dela estava o deus da guerra, aquele que se deleitava com a desordem e a luta sangrenta. Nenhum dos deuses gostava dele, especialmente Hefestos, pelo relacionamento que Ares manteve com Afrodite e que resultou em quatro filhos. Ares já se preparava para convocar seus fiéis seguidores e companheiros de luta (_Éris_, a discórdia; _Deimos_, o espanto e _Fobos_, o terror, além de _Ênio_, a deusa da carnificina na guerra) para colocar mais lenha na fogueira, quando uma mudança repentina no céu chamou a atenção de todos.

A abóbada celeste pareceu se transmutar completamente: nuvens carregadas surgiram, seguidas por uma seqüência de raios e trovões que fizeram a terra tremer, as árvores se agitaram violentamente, houve um reboliço na mata e depois um silêncio insuportável; diante disso, todos os deuses curvaram-se em sinal de reverência e como num passe de mágica o silêncio reinou no conturbado banquete. Nem mesmo Ares ousou dizer uma só palavra; os aventureiros não entenderam o que estava acontecendo, e procuram se abrigar na base da casa da árvore, mas apenas Marguerite atreveu-se a perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

"Mas o que é isso agora?!". Gritou Marguerite desesperadamente.

Marguerite não precisou esperar muito para saber o que estava acontecendo, pois um intenso clarão ofuscou a todos e dele surgiu um ser magistral com um semblante magnífico, imponente e extasiante. Diante dos últimos acontecimentos, aquela só poderia ser a chegada de mais uma divindade, mas desta vez, os aventureiros não precisaram pedir que o ser se apresentasse, pois antes mesmo que os deuses dissessem, eles puderam intuir o único ser capaz de aparecer com tamanha grandiosidade: Zeus, o chefe dos deuses, deus por excelência.; pai espiritual dos deuses e das pessoas.

Zeus veio caminhando serenamente, e fez sinal para que os deuses se levantassem. Olhou para trás e acenou com a cabeça para Briareus, seu fiel guarda costas, para que ele se mantivesse um pouco afastado, a fim de não assustar os mortais; o grande deus sabia que a aparência de um Hecatônquiro não era das mais agradáveis, afinal de contas, ele tinha cem braços e cinqüenta cabeças. Em seguida, virou-se e encarou demoradamente cada um dos aventureiros, com um semblante tranqüilo e até carinhoso:

"Vocês devem estar se perguntando: quem é mais este que chega aqui sem avisar?".

Mas nenhum dos aventureiros se atreveu a iniciar uma conversar com Zeus; então ele continuou:

"Mas o que há com vocês? Perderam a língua?"

"Meu pai...... se me permite interromper.......acho que eles já estão demasiado assustados com a confusão que provocamos aqui!". Disse Hermes.

"Tem razão! Mas não precisam temer a mim! Estou aqui para colocar cada coisa em seu devido lugar, afinal de contas não sou eu o responsável por zelar pela harmonia e ordem das coisas?!". Disse Zeus, enquanto dava uma espontânea gargalhada, deixando sua feição mais leve ainda e provocando, finalmente, uma descontração nos aventureiros.

De alguma forma, os aventureiros compreenderam que o deus supremo do Olimpo havia chegado com toda a sua autoridade para por ordem naquela baderna e, principalmente, para consertar aquela confusão na qual os deuses haviam ido parar no Mundo Perdido. Todos voltaram aos seus lugares em torno da grande mesa do banquete. As bacantes voltaram a servir vinho para todos, inclusive Zeus, para quem foi providenciado um cálice magnífico e reluzente; talvez em outra situação o queixo de Marguerite tivesse caído diante daquele jóia em forma de copo, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do deus supremo, cuja voz parecia hipnotizar que a ouvisse.

Zeus ouviu o relato de todos os deuses, o modo como haviam chegado e como foram bem recebidos na casa da árvore; vez ou outra desviava o olhar para algum dos aventureiros, mas estes logo baixavam a cabeça, ainda inibidos diante de tamanha imponência. Challenger era quem mais o examinava: se ele havia ficado intrigado com os demais deuses, ficou ainda mais com Zeus, cuja aparência realmente era a de um grande pai celestial. Depois de muita conversa, entre deuses, é claro, Zeus voltou a se dirigir aos aventureiros:

"Este é um lugar muito interessante, mas gostaria de saber o que pensam sobre estar aqui...."

"Nós?!". Disseram os aventureiros, pegos de surpresa.

"Sim...... há quanto tempo estão aqui, porque sei que não pertencem a este lugar......"

"Ihhhh, acho que já perdemos as contas viu.......". Disse Malone, repreendendo a si mesmo logo depois, por achar que havia se reportado à Zeus inadequadamente.

"Você pode ter perdido as tais contas, mas eu não: estamos aqui há exatamente 3 anos, 5 meses, 16 dias e.......". Respondeu prontamente Marguerite com o atrevimento de sempre.

"É...... ela vai especificar as horas, minutos e segundos de sua estadia sofrível neste lugar inóspito, blá, blá, blá..........". Disse Malone, já mais descontraído por ver o sorriso maroto de Zeus diante daquela situação.

"É isso que diz sobre estar aqui, minha bela dama de olhos cor de esmeralda?". Disse Zeus, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para Marguerite.

Em situações normais, Marguerite começaria a desfiar um rosário de lamentações sobre a experiência de estar no mundo perdido, longe de todas as coisas que ela mais gostava: boas festas, lojas elegantes, pessoas ricas e, por isso mesmo, interessantes, jóias e tudo mais que fosse absurdamente caro e refinado. Mas de alguma forma a pergunta de Zeus havia tocado fundo nela: o que ela realmente sentia estando naquele lugar? De que forma e em que amplitude sua vida havia mudado desde que havia chegado ali? Sua vida parecia estar prestes a ser exposta a seus companheiros de exílio no mundo perdido e a uma série de deuses, mas ela não parecia se importar.

"Não precisa responder minha querida.......pelo menos não para mim........". Disse Zeus.

"E para quem então?". Perguntou Marguerite, tentando em vão, expressar sarcasmo como forma de se proteger.

"Que tal para você mesma? Eu tudo sei, pois tenho mensageiros que desvendam os segredos mais íntimos dos mortais e tudo me reportam. Acho que é hora de olhar para você mesma, abrir seu coração para si mesma, pois só assim poderá abrir-se para os outros verdadeiramente".

Os aventureiros entreolharam-se intrigados, mas a herdeira parecia ter compreendido completamente o que Zeus quis dizer: na maioria das vezes, as coisas que Marguerite dizia servia para manter as pessoas a uma distância segura de seus segredos mais íntimos. Depois de algum tempo no mundo perdido, ela começou a perceber que o mundo que havia deixado para trás e do qual fazia esforço para tornar-se parte era absolutamente vazio de sentimentos; ali naquela terra de ninguém encontrou pessoas que pareciam ter sido escolhidas a dedo para lhe ensinar lições que ela jamais esqueceria. Apesar de não reconhecer isso para ninguém, nem para ela mesma, ali havia encontrado sua jóia mais preciosa, seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada, cujo amor e lealdade ela jamais imaginou merecer e poder encontrar. Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, Zeus dirigiu-se aos outros:

"E os outros? O que pensam daqui? Vou fazer uma pergunta melhor........do que mais se arrependem por terem vindo para cá?".

"Acho que posso responder facilmente esta pergunta........arrependo-me de ter, de certa forma, feito com que Arthur tenha participado daquela expedição......"

"Vc o obrigou?"

"Não... de forma alguma, mas nossas discussões e a minha insistência em provar a existência deste lugar foram o motivo dele ter vindo...... ele queria provar que eu estava errado...."

"Então a culpa não foi sua!"

"Mas se eu não tivesse sido tão arrogante e desafiado a comunidade científica da qual ele fazia parte, ele estaria vivo agora!".

Ao dizer isso, os olhos de Challenger encheram-se de lágrimas; os outros aventureiros também se emocionaram bastante, remexendo naquela ferida ainda tão recente. Como não haviam achado o corpo de Summerlee, guardavam a esperança de que algum dia ele pudesse aparecer de repente, talvez tivesse sobrevivido de alguma forma e estivesse procurando um modo de voltar para a casa da árvore. Outras vezes, imaginavam que ele poderia ter encontrado a tão sonhada saída do plateau e voltaria, a qualquer momento, com uma expedição de resgate. Mas os dias se passavam e nenhuma notícia dele, nenhum sinal, para o bem ou para o mal.

Enquanto Zeus conversava com os aventureiros, Hermes e Hades entreolharam-se, como se soubessem de alguma coisa acerca daquela história.

"Vejo que vocês ficaram muito abalados.... não foi minha intenção causar sofrimento..... apenas quis fazer com que pensassem se é realmente tão ruim estar aqui. Tudo que acontece tem um propósito....descobrir qual é ele constitui a jornada da vida de cada um".

"Não tem problema....... ele era um amigo querido, mas vale a pena relembrar ao bons momentos a seu lado!". Disse Roxton emocionado.

Dionísio, conhecido por sua capacidade de alegrar mortais e imortais, mudou o assunto, fazendo com que o clima pesado que a lembrança de Summerlee havia causado se dissipasse um pouco. Enquanto isso, Zeus afastou-se um pouco da mesa e chamou Hermes.

"Quer falar comigo pai?"

"Sim...... imagino que saiba do que se trata....."

"Sim......ao ouvir a história, imediatamente lembrei-me do saudoso amigo de nossos anfitriões......acredito que Hades também se recorde........"

"O sofrimento da perda de quem se ama é grande, mas a dor da dúvida é muito maior, mais angustiante......eles não são perfeitos, mas têm bom coração.....até mesmo aqueles que por vezes fingem não ter.....merecem livrar-se do peso da dúvida!"

"O que devo fazer então?"

"Peça a Hades que venha até aqui......"

"Como quiser!"

Imediatamente Hermes disse a Hades que se dirigisse à Zeus, pois ele tinah urgência em lhe falar.

"O que ordena Zeus?"

"Hermes recorda-se do companheiro dos mortais......e vc?"

"Sim... também me recordo......"

"Sei que sou superior aos outros deuses, de modo que eles me devem obediência.....mas respeito também seus domínios, assim como os de Posêidon e não me agrada invadi-los......."

"Mais que obediência, lhe devemos respeito......o que deseja que eu faça? Diga e farei......"

"Agradeço tamanha consideração......mas faça o que deve ser feito, o que é justo!"

"Que assim seja!"

CONTINUA......

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

_Cronos era o mais jovem dos Titãs, como tinha medo de ser destronado, engolia os filhos ao nascerem. Comeu todos, exceto Zeus, cuja mãe conseguiu salvar, pois enganou Cronos enrolando uma pedra em um pano, a qual ele engoliu sem perceber a troca. Mais tarde Zeus voltou, deu ao pai um remédio que o fez vomitar os filhos, e logo depois o destronou e baniu-o no Tártaro. Cronos escapou e fugiu para a Itália onde reinou sobre o nome de Saturno. Depois de ter destronado o pai, Zeus dividiu com seus irmãos o domínio do mundo: a Posêidon coube a senhoria do mar e de todas as divindades marinhas; a Hades, coube o governo do mundo subterrâneo, onde ele vivia com sua esposa Perséfone. _

**Zeus**: O deus supremo do mundo, o deus por excelência. Presidia aos fenômenos atmosféricos, recolhia e dispersava as nuvens, comandava as tempestades, criava os relâmpagos e o trovão e lançava a chuva com sua poderosa mão direita, à sua vontade, o raio destruidor; por outro lado mandava chuva benéfica para fecundar a terra e amadurecer os frutos. Chamado de o pai dos deuses, por que, apesar de ser o caçula de sua divina família, tinha autoridade sobre todos os deuses, dos quais era o chefe reconhecido por todos. Morava no Olimpo, quando sacudia a égide, o escudo formidável que lançava relâmpagos explodia a procela. Casou-se com Hera, porém teve muitos amores.

**Hecatônquiros**: também chamados de Centimanos, eram eles Briareus, Coto e Giges. Gigantes de cem braços e cinqüenta cabeças. Tendo hostilizado o pai, este os mandou pra horríveis cavernas nas vísceras da terra. Participaram da rebelião contra Urano. Quando Cronos tomou o poder, os aprisionou no Tártaro. Libertados por Zeus, lutaram contra os Titâs. Com a habilidade de arremessar cem pedras de uma vez venceram os titãs. Briareus era guarda-costas de Zeus.

**Ares**: Deus da guerra, filho de Zeus e de Hera. Deleitava-se com a guerra pelo sei lado mais brutal, qual seja a carnificina e o derramamento de sangue. Inimigo da serena luz solar e da calmaria atmosférica, ávido de desordem e de luta. Ares era detestado pelos outros deuses, o próprio Zeus o odiava. Tinha como companheiros nas lutas Éris, a discórdia; Deimos e Fobos, o espanto e o terror, e Ênio, a deusa da carnificina na guerra. Amou Afrodite, da qual teve Harmonia, Eros, Anteros, Deimos e Fobos.

**Fama**: Mensageira de Zeus, filha da Terra, possui diversas bocas e olhos e com eles desvenda os segredos mais íntimos dos mortais.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	7. Cap 7

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Towanda **

_Pronto, agora vai saber o que a inesgotável benevolência divina vai aprontar! Obrigada por mais este review carinhoso, de vc eu nunca reclamo!_

**Cris**

_Que bom que vc gostou, despertar emoções é o que pretendemos a cada palavra ou ação, e quando isso é atingido, é fantástico! Sobre as notícias sobre Summerlee, tudo pode acontecer!_

**Si bettin **

_Ora, ora! Outra escritora famosíssima lendo minha fic! Que honra! Eu não assisti o desenho da Disney e nem sei como era Hades, mas procurei imaginar como cada um agiria e o que poderia falar, a partir de suas descrições, além do mais, o deus do mundo subterrâneo não poderia ser um anjo de candura né? Espero que vc continue lendo, mas sobre a sua pergunta: não, eu não sou a Simone Zezé!_

**Claudia **

_Amei a empolgação do seu review, culminando no "cara vc se superou!"! O desfecho tem a ver com Summerlee sim, mas ainda tem muita água para passar por debaixo da ponte, pois esta fic será bem maior que a anterior! Espero que gostem disso.....Ah, e pra quem se preocupa com a lotação, tem mais gente chegando! _

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Vc logo verá o que aconteceu com Summerlee, mas espero que ninguém fique chateado comigo......ainda há muuuuuitas surpresas pela frente!_

**Jéssy**

_Review tb é cultura, as fics servem para isso mesmo, troca de informações entre autores e leitores,a lém de divertimento é claro! Muito obrigada pelo esclarecimento sobre Ariadne, Teseu e Dionísio, se eu soubesse disso antes teria dado um corretivo nele! Sabe que p Eros é uma boa idéia! Surpresa....._

**Lady F.**

_Sabe que quando eu li isso que vc citou eu nem reconheci! nem lembrava que tinha escrito isso! A produção de novos caps está a todo vapor, não se preocupe!_

**Rosa**

_Vc estão reclamando deste povo todo na casa da árvore, mas vcs querem que eu faça o que? que mande todos embora sem dó nem piedade? Ah, que maldade! Mas devo confessar que a idéia da placa de néon foi fantástica! Quanto a mandar Dionísio para vc, esquece! Ele é canalha como vc deve ter visto no review da Jéssy! E como eu já disse: greve, never more!_

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Acontecimentos confusos se sucediam: o ciúme de Hefestos, a provocação de Ares e finalmente a chegada de Zeus para por ordem na casa, quer dizer, no plateau. Mas uma lembrança triste trouxe uma sombra para o olhar dos aventureiros: Summerlee. Zeus, Hermes e Hades pareciam conhecê-lo....mas como?!_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Hades se dirigiu à mesa e fez sinal para Hermes, que instantaneamente compreendeu o que deveria fazer.

"Gostaria que todos prestassem atenção no que tenho a dizer, especialmente vcs mortais!". Disse Hermes.

"O que houve?". Perguntou Roxton.

"Preciso fazer uma pergunta: vcs temem a verdade?"

"O que?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"O que fariam diante da possibilidade real de saber o que aconteceu de fato com seu amigo?"

"Isso é possível?". Perguntou Challenger estupefato diante de tal colocação.

"Sim ou não? Agora não cabem dúvidas!". Disse Hermes, exigindo uma pronta resposta dos aventureiros.

"Sim". Disseram todos.

"Perfeitamente......vcs receberam a permissão de Zeus para ter acesso à verdade.....ela pode ser dolorosa e uma vez que tiverem consciência dela, não há como voltar atrás, nem negá-la! Ainda dispostos?"

"Não há nada melhor que a verdade, embora ela possa ser dolorosa, como disse!". Afirmou Roxton.

Os aventureiros se entreolharam, como que concordando silenciosamente em embarcar em algo que não faziam a mais vaga idéia do que seria.

"Então que assim seja.......preparem-se para conhecer a verdade!"

Com um estalar de dedos, uma névoa espessa cobriu todo o lugar, de modo que os aventureiros não puderam enxergar nada. Sentiram um aperto na garganta e quase não podiam respirar, tateavam no vazio tentando encontrar uns aos outros, mas sem sucesso. Sentiram suas forças se esvaindo, suas mentes mergulhando cada vez mais fundo no vazio e depois de um tempo, perderam totalmente a consciência.

Ao acordarem, viram-se exatamente no mesmo lugar em que Summerlee havia sido atingido pela flecha e caído. Emocionaram-se bastante, mas Hermes pediu que eles se mantivessem em silêncio e prestassem toda atenção. Como se estivessem assistindo um filme, os aventureiros viram as cenas passando diante de seus olhos; a partir daí, as imagens pareciam translúcidas como se estivessem vendo um holograma. Eles podiam ver as cenas, mas não podiam interferir; a partir daquele momento eram meros espectadores do desaparecimento e destino misteriosos de Summerlee.

Ao mesmo tempo em que viram a flecha atingindo Summerlee, e ele caindo nas águas revoltas, viram aparecer na margem do rio, uma figura sinistra, com um manto escuro. Sua face não podia ser vista, mas sua presença encheu de horror os aventureiros:

"Quem é aquele?". Perguntou Finn.

"É Tanatos, irmão gêmeo de Hypnos....ele é um gênio que personifica a morte....."

"Então quer dizer que Summerlee......". Disse Verônica.

"Acho que vcs já sabiam que isto tinha acontecido, ou não?"

"Sabíamos sim....mas tentávamos nos enganar achando que ele poderia voltar algum dia para junto de nós......". Disse Challenger, respirando profundamente.

"Continuem olhando......vão entender tudo....."

A alma de Summerlee ficou nas margens do rio vendo o desespero de seus amigos, preocupados com o que teria acontecido com ele, mas Hermes, cuja tarefa é entregar a alma dos mortos à Hades, a fim de serem julgadas, apareceu a seu lado para levá-lo. Inicialmente, Summerlee não entendeu o que havia lhe acontecido:

"Ora...... não entendo o que está acontecendo.....eu acabei de cair, como posso estar aqui, em terra e sem nenhum arranhão?E vc? Quem é? De onde veio?". Summerlee nem bem terminava uma pergunta e já fazia outra, tamanha a sua ansiedade para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Sou Hermes.....é natural não entender as coisas logo no começo!"

"Entender que coisas?"

"Pra começar......entender que nós temos que ir!"

"Ir? Para onde...... eu tenho que ajudá-los!". A preocupação com os amigos deixava Summerlee atordoado; nem neste momento sua lealdade havia diminuído.

Summerlee fez menção de ir ao encontro de seus amigos, mas Hermes o impediu. Hermes tentou explicar a ele, da forma menos dolorosa possível que ele havia morrido na queda, mas obviamente isso não foi nada fácil. Summerlee pediu que Hermes ajudasse seus amigos, mas o deus o informou que sua passagem na terra já havia terminado e ele teria que seguir o seu caminho, deixando que seus amigos seguissem o deles.

Com seus pés alados, Hermes rapidamente carregou Summerlee, que caiu em um sono profundo. Ele queria impedir que a alma do botânico fosse levada pelas Harpias, mulheres aladas que roubavam as almas. Ao acordar, Summerlee se viu novamente na margem de um rio, e pensou ter sido o mesmo de onde ele havia caído.

"Ora essa! Voltamos ao ponto de partida?"

"Olhe melhor a sua volta". Disse Hermes.

"Olhando bem......este lugar parece diferente....mais sombrio....."

"Isso mesmo......este é o reino de Hades, onde as almas dos mortos são trazidas para julgamento.....ao final deste, decide-se onde elas passarão a eternidade......."

"É isso que vai acontecer comigo?"

"Sim... está com medo?"

"A certa altura da minha vida....aprendi a lidar de forma muito mais tranqüila com o medo......nesta nova etapa....prefiro chamar assim.....sinto com mais coragem ainda!"

"O que achava que aconteceria depois que morresse?"

"Nada específico.........só sentia que não seria o fim..."

"Não é o fim, de fato........é o começo! Vamos!"

Hermes e Summerlee sumiram nas brumas na margem do rio. Após verem esta cena, Hermes dirigiu-se novamente aos aventureiros:

"Agora vamos a outra parte, mas acho que desta vez, vcs devem participar para que possam entender melhor".

Com um piscar de olhos, os aventureiros foram transportados para outro lugar; este era sombrio e frio. O lugar era todo em tons de cinza, não havia movimento de nada nem ninguém; nenhum vivente parecia estar ali, só havendo pedras da mesma cor das paredes e com a mesma aparência tenebrosa.

"Que lugar é este?". Perguntou Malone.

"Este é o Hades......o reino de Hades, para onde as almas são trazidas....."

"Quer dizer então que Summerlee está aqui?"

"Uma coisa de cada vez.....vejamos"

Hermes conduziu os aventureiros por uma trilha estreita entre as pedras; eles olhavam tudo ao redor e a expressão de seus rostos era de angústia e medo do lugar desconhecido.

"Não tenham medo.....a aparência daqui não é alegre e contagiante como o mundo dos vivos, mas há um motivo para isso...este é um local de passagem. Sigam-me!"

Os aventureiros assim o fizeram. Hermes tomou uma barca e se posicionou como condutor, fez sinal para que os aventureiros embarcassem e explicou que deveriam atravessar o rio Estige a fim de encontrar alguém do outro lado. Também explicou que antes de atravessar o rio, os mortos bebem a água do rio Lete, para que esqueçam a vida na terra, de modo que, ao chegar ali, Summerlee havia deixado para trás qualquer lembrança de sua passagem pela terra.

Enquanto atravessavam o rio na barca, Hermes apontou para frente e os aventureiros tiveram uma visão incrível: à frente deles, estava uma outra barca, também com uma imagem translúcida. Na barca estavam Summerlee e outro homem, um velho de expressão fechada que vez por outra olhava para os lados.

"Summerlee! Quem é aquele que está conduzindo a barca? Para onde o está levando? Eles parecem estar sumindo!". Gritava Challenger em desespero, tentando entender a situação e já totalmente sem controle de suas emoções.

"Fiquem calmos! Eu disse que seria doloroso e difícil! O que estão vendo não é real......vcs vêem o que aconteceu com o amigo de vcs......passo a passo! Mas se quiserem desistir....."

"Não! Já viemos longe demais para voltar!". Afirmou o cientista.

"Então está bem.......vou responder suas perguntas.....tenham calma! Aquele homem é Caronte, o severo condutor da barca que atravessa o rio Estige.....é preciso que as almas cruzem o rio para que sejam levadas até a presença de Hades......nós faremos o mesmo percurso que ele fez....."

"Está bem....."

A barca de Summerlee, seguida pela barca dos aventureiros atravessou os portões monumentais dos Infernos; os aventureiros apavoraram-se neste momento ao ver o feroz guardião dos portões:

"Quem é aquele? Ou melhor: o que é aquilo?". Perguntou Finn.

"Não me diga que nós vamos ter que passar por ele!". Disse Marguerite, horrorizada ao ver a criatura.

"Não se preocupem.......eu tenho livre acesso ao Hades, viajo constantemente entre o Olimpo, a Terra e o Mundo subterrâneo. Aquele é podem ver, ele tem três cabeças e sua cauda é de serpente......ele permite que todas as almas entrem, mas nenhuma pode sair.....entretanto, ele não impedirá nossa entrada, nem nossa saída."

Hermes, a princípio, não quis explicar muita coisa sobre o Mundo subterrâneo, em uma tentativa de não assustar os aventureiros, mas eles encadeavam uma pergunta na outra e então ele não teve alternativa. O deus deixou bem claro que o Hades era povoado por um sem número de criaturas, que com certeza eram assustadoras para qualquer mortal e às vezes, surpreendentes até mesmo para os deuses. Tranqüilizou os aventureiros dizendo que eles não sofreriam ataque de nenhuma delas, pois a presença deles lá era um acontecimento excepcional: afinal de contas eles não estavam mortos. Zeus havia lhes concedido um presente inigualável; poucos vivos tiveram a permissão de descer ao reino de Hades e voltar para a terra vivente.

Deixando o feroz Cérbero para trás, as barcas finalmente entraram no reino de Hades, um lugar tão ou mais sombrio que a entrada, antes da transposição do rio. As barcas encostaram na margem; Summerlee saltou e Caronte voltou para sua tarefa infindável de condutor de almas. Os aventureiros também saltaram e seguiram Hermes, que por sua vez, seguia o caminho trilhado por Summerlee.

"E agora? Para onde ele vai.....parece que sabe para onde está indo!". Disse Roxton.

"E sabe mesmo! Agora ele se dirige ao julgamento de sua alma, quando seu destino será selado, para o bem ou para o mal!"

"E quem irá julgá-lo?". Continuou o caçador.

"Vejam vcs mesmos!"

Os aventureiros viram então, três velhas, sentadas, fiando:

"Quem são elas?"

"São as _Moiras_; elas controlam o destino humano, tecem o fio da vida".

"Como assim?"

"Vejam só, a primeira delas é _Cloto_, a fiandeira, que tece o fio da vida de todos os homens, desde o nascimento; no meio está _Láquesis_, a fixadora, determina o tamanho e enrola o fio, estabelecendo a qualidade de vida que cabe a cada um; ao lado dela está _Átropos_, a irremovível, que corta o fio, quando a vida que representa chega ao fim".

"E de quem é o fio que estão tecendo?". Perguntou Finn, em toda a sua ingenuidade.

"Summerlee.....". Sussurrou Challenger.

"Exatamente". Confirmou o deus das sandálias aladas.

Os aventureiros se emocionaram novamente ao ver o fio sendo cortado e suas pontas flutuando no ar. O corte do fio representava a morte de Summerlee. Em seguida a alma de Summerlee posicionou-se diante de um casal: Hades e sua esposa Perséfone. Após dirigir-se solenemente a eles, ele virou-se para outros três homens.

"Eu sei que fazemos perguntas demais, mas e estes, quem são?". Challenger estava visivelmente constrangido com a quantidade de perguntas que ele e seus amigos despejavam em cima de Hermes, mas era impossível conter a curiosidade.

"Estes são Minos, Radamante e Éaco, os juízes dos mortos!"

"Mas uma coisa me inquieta: quais são os critérios deste julgamento? Será que estes juízes são confiáveis?". Challenger não conseguia mesmo se conter.

"Ora cientista, isso é um acinte! Estes são os mais severos e justos juízes! Eles decretam a sentença dos mortos levando em conta os méritos que ele teve em vida, de modo absolutamente imparcial!" A voz de Hermes denotava sua irritação com a desconfiança de Challenger.

"Me desculpe, eu não quis ofender os deuses......mas após o julgamento, qual é o destino das almas? Qual foi o destino de Summerlee?". Disse Challenger gaguejando diante da situação constrangedora em que se encontrava.

"Como eu disse, o destino depende dos méritos da alma em vida, mas há 3 opções de destino: o Tártaro, os Campos Elísios ou a Ilha dos Bem Aventurados"

"Minha nossa!". As palavras saltaram da boca de Finn.

"Continuando......os Campos Elísios são reservados aqueles que tiveram boas ações, bons sentimentos.......a Ilha dos Bem Aventurados é destinada aos heróis, no Tártaro ficam as almas pecadoras, que cometeram faltas graves.....neste local de agruras, cada alma vai para um lugar específico, uma prisão, de acordo com o tipo de falta, e sofre os tormentos pela eternidade......"

"Como assim?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Quando alguém entra no Inferno diz-se que deve ter pouca esperança, pois o julgamento é implacável....por exemplo, caso a alma seja condenada por luxúria, ela vai para o Vale do furacão das Trevas, onde o vento infernal faz com que os criminosos sofram girando eternamente....caso a culpa seja a cobiça, os culpados são atacados por uma chuva pesada e fria e tornam-se presas de Cérbero......enfim, o Mundo de Hades é composto por 8 prisões, 3 vales, 10 Malboges e 4 Esferas"

"Tudo isso é muito interessante, mas e Summerlee? O que aconteceu com ele?". Perguntou Verônica.

"Verônica tem razão..... estamos ansiosos para saber o que aconteceu com Summerlee". Disse Challenger.

"Sabe Challenger......é que parece que a Marguerite está muito interessada nos detalhes, mas porque logo do inferno hein?? Tá achando que é pra lá que vc vai.....vai virar comida do cachorro estranhinho??". Disse Finn, gargalhando.

"Há há, muito engraçado queridinha......mas quando sairmos daqui vc verá o que é inferno!". Disse Marguerite apertando o braço de Finn.

"Não acho que este seja o melhor lugar para briguinhas!". Disse Roxton separando as duas.

"Isso mesmo, resolvam suas diferenças depois......Hades foi extremamente generoso, permitindo que adentrem seus domínios, então saibam ser gratos. Além disso, acho que vcs todos têm muito mais semelhanças que diferenças, afinal não foram reunidos por acaso!"

"O que quer dizer com isso?". Perguntou Malone intrigado.

"Nada.....apenas acredito que nada acontece por simples obra do acaso! Mas voltemos ao amigo de vcs......Se olharem novamente verão o que se seguiu......"

Hermes fez sinal para que os aventureiros olhassem para seu amigo diante dos juízes; eles não entendiam o que Minos, Radamante e Éaco falavam, mas Hermes explicou que eles estavam expondo para Summerlee suas ações na vida e, por fim, decretaram a sua sentença. Ele foi absolvido por seus méritos e enviado aos Campos Elísios. Os aventureiros viram, então, Summerlee, com uma expressão muito serena, caminhar em direção a uma luz que surgiu de repente e sumir.

"Bom....agora o amigo de vcs repousa na luz.....onde foi seu merecimento estar......"

"É duro ter a certeza de que ele morreu....". Disse Verônica.

"Acaso a dúvida não era mais dolorosa?"

"Com certeza sim! Eu bem sei o que é não ter idéia do que pode ter acontecido com quem amamos....". Continuou a jovem da selva.

"A partir de agora vcs podem seguir suas vidas e ele pode seguir o próprio caminho....cada um tem sua hora......o fio da vida não pode ser encurtado muito menos esticado...."

Após um breve silêncio, que para os aventureiros pareceu quase uma eternidade, Hermes disse que era hora de partir:

"Agora podemos ir.....já ficamos tempo demais aqui....ainda não é a hora de vcs! Quando a hora de cada um chegar.....me verão novamente pra conduzi-los"

Com 3 discretas batidinhas na madeira da barca, Marguerite falou baixinho "Não tão cedo!". Apenas Malone ouviu as palavras da herdeira; deu uma risadinha diante do comportamento supersticioso da herdeira, mas ao ser notado por ela, disfarçou com uma tosse seca.

Ainda abalados, mas com a alma definitivamente mais leve, os aventureiros voltaram à barca com Hermes e alcançaram a outra margem do Estige. Os aventureiros deram outra olhada em volta e repetiam silenciosamente a fim de convencer a si mesmos que haviam descido ao mundo subterrâneo, estavam no reino de Hades, aquele que há pouco tempo estava na casa da árvore, completamente desorientado por estar no mundo perdido. Em terra, mas ainda no Reino de Hades, Hermes olhou para cada um deles e disse:

"A visão que tiveram foi uma exceção aberta para poucos.....mas um conhecimento de tamanha amplitude pode ser um fardo demasiado pesado para um mortal...."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que só o que precisam levar daqui é paz de espírito e uma doce lembrança de seu amigo.....nada mais"

"Eu poderia fazer um último pedido em nome de todos?". Disse Challenger.

"Se eu puder ajudar....". Hermes tinha uma paciência realmente divina.

"Tenho certeza de que todos aqui gostariam de dar um último adeus à Summerlee.....poderia nos permitir isso?"

CONTINUA...

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Os Infernos Na Mitologia Grega:**_ os infernos são os lugares para onde as almas se dirigiam depois de mortos. São banhados por cinco rios: Aqueronte, Cocito, Flegetone, Lete e Estige. Para atingirem os infernos, a alma tinha que atravessar o Aqueronte, na barca de Caronte. Somente almas mortas eram aceitas na barca, e tinham que pagar. Quem não pudesse pagar, ficaria por 100 anos na margem do rio. Após atravessarem o rio, atingiam as portas dos Infernos, onde o cão Cérbero, de 3 cabeças e cauda de serpente, impedia que qualquer alma morta saísse ou qualquer alma viva entrasse. Uma vez julgadas por Hades e seus três acessores: Minos, Éaco e Radamanto; as almas podiam ser enviadas ao Tártaro, aos Campos Elísios ou à ilha dos Bem-Aventurados. O Tártaro, cercado por uma muralha tripla de bronze e o rio Flegetone, era destinado às almas criminosas, que ali passariam o resto de sua eternidade em penitência. Os Campos Elísios eram o lugar maravilhoso para onde as boas almas iriam passar sua eternidade, enquanto que a Ilha dos Bem-aventurados era destinada à grandes heróis._

**Cérbero**: Era um cão de múltiplas cabeças, serpentes em torno do pescoço e mordida tão venenosa quanto a de uma víbora. Guardião do reino de Hades, ficava do outro lado do Aqueronte; permitia a entrada das almas, porém impedia-lhes de sair. Quanto aos mortais, despedaçava os que se aventuravam pelo reino dos mortos. Entretanto Psiquê, enviada aos Infernos por Afrodite, conseguiu entrar, oferecendo um bolo ao cão. Do mesmo modo, Deífobe, quando conduziu Enéias ao mundo das sombras, deu a Cérbero uma pasta soporífera. Orfeu, na sua busca por Eurídice, adormeceu-o ao som de sua lira. E Héracles (também conhecido como Hércules) derrotou-o como uma de suas tarefas.

**Moiras**: Filhas de Zeus e Têmis, ou, segundo outra versão, da Noite, as Moiras personificavam o Destino, poder incontrolável que regula a sorte de todos os homens, do nascimento até a morte. Nem mesmo os deuses podiam transgredir suas leis, sem pôr em perigo a ordem do mundo. Seus nomes correspondiam a suas funções: Cloto, a fiandeira, tecia o fio da vida de todos os homens, desde o nascimento; Láquesis, a fixadora, determinava-lhe o tamanho e enrolava o fio, estabelecendo a qualidade de vida que cabia a cada um; Átropos, a irremovível, cortava-o, quando a vida que representava chegava ao fim.

**Harpias**: "As raptoras", designação de Aelo, Ocípite e Celeno, filhas de Taumante e Electra. Seus nomes significavam, respectivamente, Borrasca, Vôo Rápido e Obscuridade. Tinham o aspecto de mulheres aladas ou eram representadas como aves com cabeça feminina. Raptavam, sobretudo crianças e almas. Segundo uma tradição, as Hárpias uniram-se ao vento Zéfiro e deram à luz os cavalos de Aquiles e de Dióscuros.

**Tanatos**: Gênio masculino alado que, entre os gregos, personificava a morte. Era filho de Nix (a Noite) e irmão gêmeo de Hypnos (o Sono). Segundo uma versão, Zeus enviou-o a Sísifo, rei de Corinto, quando este contou a Asopo o nome do raptor de Egina. O soberano conseguiu prendê-lo, de modo que, durante algum tempo, nenhuma pessoa morreu.

**Hypnos**: Filho de Nix (a Noite) e irmão gêmeo de Tanatos (a Morte), da qual é uma imagem suavizada. Habitava em Lemnos, no Hades ou ainda no país dos cimérios. Neste, segundo uma tradição, possuía um palácio onde tudo dormia. Era imaginado como uma figura alada que percorria a terra e o mar, adormecendo os mortais.

**Para quem quiser saber mais detalhes sobre o Mundo Subterrâneo, aí vai:**

**Inferno de Hades**

O Mundo de Hades é composto de 8 Prisões, 3 Vales, 10 Malbolges e 4 Esferas.

**PORTA DO INFERNO  
**Daqui, por favor, tenha um pouco esperança.

**O RIO ACHERON  
**Cruzando é necessário pagar uma tarifa.

**PRISÕES**

_1ª PRISÃO  
_O Tribunal onde os juízes julgam as pessoas mortas. Mesmo se você mentir, os juízes descobrirão de imediato.

**VALE DO FURACÃO DAS TREVAS  
**(Parte da 1ª Prisão)   
O vento infernal onde os criminosos de luxúria sofrem girando eternamente no furacão.

_2ª PRISÃO  
_Os cobiçosos são atacados por uma chuva pesada e fria e são as presas de Kerberos, o cão de guarda do Inferno.

**JARDIM DE FLORES  
**O lugar onde Orfeu ficou com a sua amada Eurydice, que virou pedra.

_3ª PRISÃO  
_Os criminosos de luxo empurram pedras eternamente.

_4ª PRISÃO  
_Um pântano escuro... A infelicidade e os odiosos criminosos afundam juntos.

_5ª PRISÃO  
_Esses que são culpados de não terem protegido os mandatos dos Deuses sofrem nas chamas dentro de incontáveis tumbas.

_6ª PRISÃO  
_Dividida em 3 Vales, são para todo os violentos.

_1º Vale  
_É o Inferno de Lagoa de Sangue onde caem os criminosos que, enquanto vivo, usavam violências contra outras pessoas.

_2º Vale  
_O Inferno da Floresta onde caem os suicidas.

_3º Vale  
_O Inferno da Areia Quente onde caem os pervertidos.

**GRANDE CACHOEIRA DE SANGUE  
**Sangue e lágrimas de criminosos que caíram nesse Inferno, cairão juntos.

_7ª PRISÃO_  
(dividida em 10 trincheiras chamadas Malbolge)

_1º Malbolge  
_São chicoteados os sedutores.

_2º Malbolge  
_São imergidos os lisonjeiros em lixo.

_3º Malbolge  
_Os que cometeram crimes usando o nome de Deus são assados por velas.

_4º Malbolge  
_Criminosos que fizeram falsas adivinhações têm a parte de trás fixa em suas cabeça, e balançam de um lado pro outro.

_5º Malbolge  
_Caem nesse mundo os criminosos que fizeram corrupção ou desfalque. Em Lagoas Fervidas e tem o corpo inteiro cutucado por demônios.

_6º Malbolge  
_Os que cometeram o crime de hipocrisia passarão eternamente a usar mantos plúmbeos pesados.

_7º Malbolge  
_O Inferno da Serpente onde caem os ladrões.

_8º Malbolge  
_O Inferno das Chamas onde são interrogados os conspiradores.

_9º Malbolge  
_Pessoas que semearam discórdias têm eternamente seus corpos cortados.

_10º Malbolge  
_As pessoas que falsificou dinheiro ou qualquer fraude caem nesse mundo. A putrefação de seus corpos, cresce neles e saem deles.

**8ª PRISÃO - COCYTOS  
**O Inferno de Gelo onde caem os criminosos mais sérios que planejaram se rebelar contra deuses.

_**1ª ESFERA: CAINA**_

_**2ª ESFERA: ANTENORA**_

_**3ª ESFERA: TOLOMEA**_

_**4ª ESFERA: GIUDECCA**_

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	8. Cap 8

**Entre deuses e dinossauros**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Cris**

_Eu fico imensamente feliz quando vcs ficam emocionadas e acabo me emocionando também! Concordo que ainda temos muita coisa a descobrir sobre Marguerite, quem sabe alguma fic poderia esclarecer muita coisa, né? Mas além disso, acho que vcs devem se preparar para as surpresas a respeito de Summerlee...._

**Si Bettin**

_Seria Phoenix um mistério do plateau? Adorei! Também amo mitologia grega e foi isso que me levou a fazer esta fic, nas pesquisas para apresentar as coisas pra vcs, eu me divirto bastante e aprendo muito! Se minha fic está show, os seus reviews não ficam atrás: são um espetáculo!_

**Claudia**

_Acabei de declarar meu amor pela mitologia grega, sempre que posso leio alguma coisa e procuro apresentar coisas interessantes para vcs. Às vezes a parte dos comentários fica meio extensa, eu sei, mas é que me empolgo e não consigo cortar muito! Quanto ao adeus do Summerlee....aguarde!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_É claro que eu sei que vc adora minha fic, pois seus reviews deixam isso muito claro! Ah! Minha imaginação agradece os elogios e espero que vc um dia queira mesmo escrever uma fic, pois quanto mais autoras, melhor!_

**Lady F. **

_Ficou com medo do reino de Hades Lady F? Não está como a Marguerite com medo de ir pra lá né? Rs, brincadeira! Como todo mundo está gostando da mitologia, acho que vou fazer uma sabatina depois que a fic terminar, o que vc acha?_

**Rosa**

_Vc não sabe como eu tb adoro colocar os dados sobre a mitologia, já tô ficando até repetitiva dizendo isso toda hora! Quanto às fontes, elas são inúmeras, mas eu não estou me baseando em livros, e sim na Internet mesmo, já tem milhares de arquivos no meu Pc! Eu vou ao básico Google e procuro deuses, Grécia, mitologia e coisas do tipo, mas alguns dos sites estão aqui, tá! Ei, não fica deprê não, porque ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer! __(Este é legal não só para coisas da Grécia, mas como o próprio nome diz, para vários mistérios, inclusive os celtas, tão citados no Mundo Perdido)_

**Towanda **

_Também acho inaceitável vc não colocar ou mesmo demorar a por review! Nas minhas pesquisas achei coisas interessantíssimas sobre o reino de Hades, entre elas a ligação com a "Divina Comédia" de Dante Alighieri, onde ele faz uma descrição detalhada nas três partes do livro: Inferno, Purgatório e Paraíso! Além disso, vc acredita que eu achei um mapa do Inferno, segundo a mitologia grega? Pois é, um mapa colorido, com a entrada para o mundo subterrâneo, os rios e o lugar de cada coisa, inclusive o palácio de Hades. Quem tiver interesse, eu posso mandar por e-mail_

**No capítulo anterior......**

_Tudo que os aventureiros queriam era dar um último adeus a seu amigo tão querido, mas Hades não parecia propenso a permitir tal coisa. Hermes, por sua vez, também achava que já era mais do que hora de saírem daquele lugar e dar continuidade a suas vidas. Será que eles se conformariam tão facilmente em partir?_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Apesar da negativa de Hermes os aventureiros insistiam em seu pedido, melhor dizendo, sua súplica. Mas agora eles já começavam a irritar outros seres:

"Já chega disso! Vcs já ficaram tempo demais aqui... viram o que queriam e agora é hora de voltar para a vida de vcs!". Disse Hades claramente irritado, numa tentativa de trazer a ordem para seu reino.

"Mas será que pedimos algo tão impossível assim?". Disse Malone.

"Eu acho que vcs ainda não entenderam onde estão! O que pedem é impossível sim! Voltem para casa agora!". Respondeu rispidamente Hades.

"Mas não podemos nem ao menos falar com ele? Que mal teria nisso?". Interferiu Marguerite, tendo se utilizar de seu enorme poder de persuasão.

"Dizer o quanto sentimos sua falta? O quanto o amamos?". Insistiu Verônica.

"Eu expliquei a vcs antes de o virem que não poderiam alterar os acontecimentos! Está acabado, chegou o momento dele seguir seu próprio caminho e vcs devem seguir em frente tb! Além do mais ele nem lembra mais de vcs". Desta vez Hermes sentiu que precisava ser mais firme para encerrar a situação.

"Mas não é justo.....temos que nos despedir ao menos!". Dizendo isso, os aventureiros correram atrás de Summerlee, tentando em vão alcançá-lo, tocá-lo se possível fosse. Mas bruscamente pararam por Hades ter se materializado em sua frente.

"Onde pensam que vão? Quando deixei que viessem até aqui...era apenas para aliviar a dor de vcs, não para que trouxessem o caos para os meus domínios!". Disse Hades irritado, melhor dizendo, furioso. Mas sua esposa interferiu:

"Calma Hades, é compreensível que eles estejam agindo assim! Por um logo tempo ficaram sem saber o que havia acontecido com o amigo e deve ser assustador tê-lo visto agora como um espectro! "

"Tens razão, mas eles sabiam das regras... Hermes foi claro! Afinal de contas aqui é o Hades!". Hades não cansava de tentar afirmar sua autoridade, demonstrando que ele era o senhor daquele lugar.

Os aventureiros ficaram tão assustados com aquilo tudo, que não deram uma palavra diante do carão que tomaram de Hades e da defesa veemente de sua esposa Perséfone. Eles se entreolharam, completamente perdidos, sem saber o que fazer, que atitude tomar.

"Está bem.....posso entender a dor de vcs, mas não podem fazer nada.....ele já seguiu seu caminho.....nem mesmo pode ouvi-los....". Hades desta vez parecia mais calmo.

Quando Hades proferiu estas palavras, o improvável aconteceu:

"Não desistam de mim!". Uma voz fraca veio de uma névoa, que aos poucos se dissipou e revelou o espectro de Summerlee, com a mão estendida na direção dos amigos e uma expressão imensamente triste.

"Viu isso? Vcs viram isso? Como querem que nós fiquemos quietos!". Bradou Challenger.

"Acalmem-se! Isto deve ter sido uma ilusão provocada pela mente de vcs, pelo desejo de tê-lo novamente por perto!". Disse Perséfone.

"Não foi ilusão! Ele está infeliz, não quer ir para onde o mandaram!". Disse Roxton, empunhando o rifle em um gesto automático, pois ali ele de nada serviria.

"E é claro que lembra de nós! Como alguém pode esquecer do que viveu!". Disse Marguerite.

"Ele pode até não ter ficado satisfeito em ter deixado a terra, mas não há outro jeito!". Disse Hermes.

"Mas tem que haver! Nós faríamos qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo!". Disse Verônica entre as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Qualquer coisa?!"

"Quem disse isso?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Mais essa não! Já bastava os problemas que estávamos tendo e agora mais isso!". Disse Hades em um misto de preocupação e aborrecimento.

"Olha, da última vez que um de vcs disse _ai não_, foi quando aquele deus meio provocador chegou e o banquete desandou!". Disse Finn; e ela tinha razão, pois a expressão de Hermes definitivamente não era boa quando ele percebeu de quem era aquela voz surgida do nada.

"Mas de onde veio esta voz? Vcs tem uma mania de surgir do nada e pelo jeito a voz tb é de um de vcs, mas quem?". Perguntou Roxton.

"É, vc tem razão! A voz é de um de nós......mas não acho que vcs vão querer saber, nem conhecer a dona dela!". Disse Hades, enquanto andava em círculos.

"Dona?". Retrucou Finn.

Antes que Hades pudesse explicar quem era a misteriosa dona da igualmente misteriosa voz, os aventureiros puderam vê-la, ou pelo menos parte dela. Dois olhos flamejantes surgiram diante de todos e a voz novamente se pronunciou, mas desta vez mais forte, e até mesmo ameaçadora:

"Fariam qualquer coisa para ter seu amigo de volta?"

"Já dissemos que.....".

Hades interrompeu Challenger, que já estava prestes a firmar a disposição de fazer qualquer coisa para reaver Summerlee.

"Não acha que antes de aceitar qualquer coisa, deveria saber com quem está falando?"

"Sim....."

"Ora Ora Hades......orientando os mortais para temerem a mim!"

"Apenas acho que ele deve saber com quem está lidando!"

Uma gargalhada foi ouvida e os olhos se viraram diretamente para Challenger:

"Acaso nem desconfia de quem eu seja?"

"Não....e também acho que poderia diminuir a minha angústia e de meus amigos revelando sua identidade e o que pretende...."

"Pois bem..... serei digamos assim....generosa....isso cai bem para mim, vcs não acham?". Disse a mulher para Hades, Hermes e Perséfone.

"Perfeitamente....". Disseram os três no tom mais sarcástico que conseguiram.

"Então, como eu dizia..... eu sou Hera... já devem ter ouvido falar na mulher de Zeus, mas não gosto de ser apresentada assim....acho que tenho meus próprios méritos de apresentação...mas deixemos isso de lado.....tenho uma proposta a fazer.....vc é o chefe deles?"

"Não temos chefe!". Disse Verônica enfaticamente.

"Ela tem razão.....não temos chefe ou líder....mas pode dizer a sua proposta....."

"Bem, acabaram de afirmar que fariam qualquer coisa para salvar o amigo de vcs, certo?"

"Sim, mas....."

"Ora..... a vida dele não parece tão importante se cabe um mas...."

"Não é importante? O que pensa......?". Disse Roxton furiosamente.

"Hera, não brinque com os mortais.....diga logo o que pretende!". Pediu Hermes.

"Está bem, está disse, eu tenho uma proposta....."

"Qual?". Perguntou Malone.

"Posso permitir que o amigo de vcs volte para casa...."

"Pode?!". Disseram todos espantados.

"Sim.....mas....."

"As letras pequenas do contrato.....". Disse Malone.

"Vcs precisam cumprir uma tarefa!"

"T-a-r-e-f-a?". Repetiram todos.

"Isso! Eu darei uma tarefa e se vcs conseguirem cumpri-la, voltam para casa sãos e salvos com o amigo de vcs como prêmio!"

"E qual seria esta tarefa?". Perguntou a desconfiada Marguerite.

"É simples.....os demais deuses aqui podem confirmar o que digo. Existe um líquido capaz de ressuscitar os mortos...."

"E......?". Perguntou Finn, com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

"E vcs devem encontrá-lo para salvar seu amigo! Não é simples?"

"Cuidado com as aparências!". Disse Hermes.

"Não sei.....mas onde podemos encontrar isso?". Inquiriu Challenger.

"Vcs fazem muitas perguntas para quem quer salvar uma vida! Este líquido pode ser encontrado na caverna onde vivia o monstro de onde ele veio.....mas isso será explicado depois......aceitam ou não?"

"E o que acontece se eles falharem?". Perguntou Hades.

"Mas amigos tão leais não falhariam? Ou falhariam?"

"Sempre há a possibilidade.. não somos semideuses....". Provocou Malone.

"Senso de humor! Também gosto disso!"

"Não respondeu Hera!". Insistiu Hades.

"Impaciente como sempre.....caso eles falhem....o que não acontecerá, não é? Eles não precisarão nem sair daqui! Já estarão em casa!"

"Como é que é?". Perguntou Finn arregalando os olhos.

"O que acabaram de ouvir.....caso falhem....todos vcs ficarão definitivamente no Hades, assim como o adorado amigo de vcs.....sem possibilidade de voltar à terra, é claro!"

"Isso é cruel até para vc!". Perséfone tinha uma expressão de revolta.

"Cruel? Um preço pequeno para um prêmio tão nobre: a vida de um amigo! Só precisam dizer uma palavra: sim ou não..."

"Podemos conversar?". Disse Challenger, com o consentimento dos amigos.

"Mas é claro..... só não demorem, pois afinal de contas não se sabe que agruras a alma do pobre Summerlee pode estar sofrendo!"

Os aventureiros fizeram um circulo e começaram a pesar os pros e contras de aceitar tal empreitada. Estavam lidando com uma divindade que parecia se divertir com o seu sofrimento: será que poderiam confiar nela? Mas ao mesmo tempo pensavam que aquela era a única oportunidade de salvar Summerlee e não poderiam desistir dele por covardia, nunca se perdoariam por isso. Depois de um rápido debate, todos concordaram que se Summerlee estivesse ali, certamente faria qualquer coisa por eles, de modo que só poderiam retribuir fazendo o mesmo.

"Quando partimos?". Perguntou Challenger.

"Decisão! Admiro isso nos humanos! Então a resposta é sim!"

"Sim, nós partiremos para cumprir a tarefa que nos propuser e salvar Summerlee.....estamos todos prontos!". Confirmou Roxton.

"Há mais uma coisa.....vcs são seis, mas não podem ir todos... eu preciso de garantias...."

"Mas a alma de Summerlee já não é uma garantia?". Inquiriu Malone.

"Dele eu só tenho o espectro........está decidido: apenas dois de vcs irão..os demais permanecerão aqui, esperando ansiosamente pela volta dos heróis! Quem vai?"

Hera havia proposto uma difícil escolha, mais difícil do que partir na referida empreitada. Os dois que partissem iriam, com certeza, confrontar terríveis perigos, quem sabe até sobre-humanos, enquanto que os que ficassem, estariam aprisionados em nada mais nada menos que o Mundo subterrâneo, o Hades, onde as criaturas não eram menos terríveis e o ambiente só concorria para abatê-los ainda mais. Mas não havia jeito, então os aventureiros decidiram que, por serem os mais fortes, Verônica e Roxton estariam mais aptos a cumprir a tarefa.

"Nós iremos!"

"Posso saber o nome de vcs? Afinal de contas, eu me apresentei, mas vcs não!"

"Eu sou Roxton e ela é Verônica"

"Poderia saber o porque da escolha? Seriam vcs os menos importantes do grupo ou devo pensar que são os únicos dispostos a correr riscos?"

"Suas palavras são envenenadas Hera....". Interferiu Hermes.

"Já percebemos.....mas não irá nos abalar.....somos um grupo unido, uma família, não há mais ou menos importantes......". Rebateu Verônica.

"Está bem....não me interessa saber os motivos..... vamos ao que interessa: vcs terão três dias para encontrar o líquido e trazê-lo até aqui...é tempo suficiente! Cumprindo ou não a tarefa, já sabem o que lhes aguarda! O tempo começa a contar quando estiverem do lado de fora, na superfície!"

Hera explicou em detalhes o que os aventureiros deveriam fazer: saindo do Hades, eles teriam três dias para ir até a esfinge, esta proporia um enigma, que deveria ser decifrado, esta lhes ajudaria a encontrar o caminho para a caverna que abrigava o fabuloso líquido; em seguida deveriam voltar o mais rápido possível para o local de partida e encontrar Hera, salvando assim, não apenas Summerlee, mas suas próprias vidas e a de seus amigos.

Mas vcs não acham que Hera havia dito absolutamente tudo que estaria implicado na tarefa não é? A empreitada, como a caprichosa deusa a havia proposto já não era fácil, imagine se ela dissesse tudo, absolutamente tudo, que estava em sua mente. Criar agruras para a vida humana era um de seus divertimentos preferidos e naquele caso não seria diferente; ao propor a tarefa, ela já havia preparado algumas surpresas que surgiriam ao longo do caminho, mais especificamente, alguns companheiros de viagem que Verônica e Roxton não imaginariam nem mesmo em seus piores pesadelos.

Outro detalhe, por assim dizer, era a punição em caso de falha no cumprimento da tarefa. Caso isso acontecesse, ela disse que tanto a alma de Summerlee, como eles mesmos, os seis, ficariam no Hades para sempre. O que ela não disse, mas era a parte principal da punição, é que eles ficariam nas prisões do Hades, ou seja, iriam diretamente para lá sem possibilidade de julgamento, sem chance de atingir os Campos Elísios, sofrendo tormentos pela eternidade.

Além disso, seria particularmente interessante para os aventureiros saber que o líquido ao qual Hera se referia era o sangue da medusa que havia escorrido, após o herói Perseu ter cortado sua cabeça. Mas isso, vcs, assim como os aventureiros saberão mais adiante.

Após uma emocionada despedida, Verônica e Roxton partiram decididos, sem olhar para trás; se tinham uma tarefa a cumprir, que fossem logo, pois quanto antes estivessem de volta com o líquido, mais rápido estariam livres daquele pesadelo, tendo sua complicada, mas amada família de volta. Eles tentavam parecer fortes, mas o coração dos dois estava apertado diante da responsabilidade que ora assumiam. Entretanto, para sorte de Verônica e Roxton, eles não estavam sozinhos como pensavam.

Sentado em seu trono no alto do Monte Olimpo, Zeus parecia preocupado. Depois da bagunça que havia se instalado com os deuses invadindo o Mundo Perdido, Zeus precisou deixar sua morada e ir lá colocar as coisas em ordem. Ao mesmo tempo em que ofereceu a possibilidade dos aventureiros conhecerem a verdade sobre Summerlee, ele tratou de recolher os demais deuses aos seus devidos lugares, afinal de contas o contato muito demorado entre deuses e mortais, quando não gerava semideuses, gerava confusão na mente de ambos.

Mas havia uma coisa que estava intrigando a poderosa divindade, porque ao voltar para o Olimpo, tudo parecia em ordem, só uma coisa estava faltando, ou melhor, alguém: Hera. Zeus sabia o quanto ela gostava de saber da vida dos mortais, mas sempre fazia isso do alto do Olimpo, confortavelmente sentada em seu trono dourado. Mas ela não estava no Olimpo, onde poderia estar e o mais importante de tudo: fazendo o que?

Zeus dirigiu-se a uma bacia prateada, com água muito límpida, semelhante a um espelho; passou a mão direita sobre a água e uma imagem se formou. Mentalizando encontrar sua esposa, ele viu o Hades e ficou ainda mais intrigado, pois este seria o local mais improvável para ela estar. Rapidamente ele ficou a par da situação e temeu pelos pobres aventureiros já que sabia do que sua esposa era capaz.

Ele pensou em uma maneira de ajudar, mas sempre preferia não interferir nas coisas de sua mulher; além disso, se Hades, possuidor da alma em questão, e os aventureiros haviam aceitado a proposta de Hera, não havia porque ele impedir que fossem em frente. Entretanto, conhecendo a mulher que tinha, sabia plenamente que ela arranjaria percalços para impedir que os aventureiros conseguissem seu intento. Foi aí que teve a idéia de mandar sua mensageira, Íris, a fim de garantir que houvesse não só problemas, mas também ajuda para os corajosos.

Assim que saíram da caverna que servia de entrada para o Mundo Subterrâneo, os aventureiros foram magicamente transportados para a superfície. Eles pararam e olharam para o Céu, como se naquele momento tivessem se dado conta do fardo que carregariam dali por diante; mas agora não tinham como voltar atrás, nem queriam de fato. Já haviam aberto sua própria caixa de Pandora, e o que lhes restava era recolher a esperança e seguir em frente. Saindo de seu transe momentâneo, eles perceberam uma presença a seu lado, era uma linda jovem de cabelos luminosos, com asas douradas e um halo luminoso em sua cabeça.

"Ora essa, quem é vc?". Perguntou Roxton.

"Não me diga que já é alguma dificuldade! Mal acabamos de sair!". Perguntou Verônica.

"Permitam que eu me apresente: sou Íris....uma mensageira"

"Uma mensageira... de quem? Se pelo menos a mensagem for boa....". Ironizou o caçador.

"Depois de tanta ironia Hera nos mandaria uma boa mensagem? E porque não teria dito logo?". Verônica estava desconfiada de que aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha da deusa.

Após um sorriso, a jovem explicou:

"Não sou mensageira de Hera....ela nem sabe que vim até aqui..."

"De quem então?"

"Zeus...."

"Zeus?! Quer dizer então que ele faz parte dessa brincadeira tb?"

"De forma alguma... é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui! Ele sabe do trato que Hera fez com vcs e o que está em jogo...."

"E?"

"E, preocupado com os caminhos que terão que trilhar achou que vcs poderiam precisar de ajuda..."

"Tenho a leve impressão de que nós não estamos sabendo de todos os detalhes da história..... porque Zeus ficaria tão preocupado?". Perguntou Verônica com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

"Bem... tenho que cumprir minha tarefa aqui, para deixar que cumpram a de vcs. Como disse, Zeus achou que poderiam precisar de ajuda...então aceitem estes presentes, que certamente serão muito úteis em algum momento...."

"Presentes....". Repetiu Verônica.

"Isso......aqui estão os três presentes de Zeus: um alforje, um capacete, e uma espada"

"Muito obrigada, é muito gentil da parte de Zeus, mas acho que tenho armas mais modernas aqui!". Disse Roxton enquanto ria.

"E, além disso.... a espada é compreensível, mas para que precisaríamos de um alforje e um capacete?". Perguntou Verônica.

"Não entenderam bem a importância dos presentes não é? Não são objetos comuns, cada um tem aspectos especiais que os tornam únicos e muito valiosos"

"Poderia ser mais clara.....nosso tempo está correndo!"

"É verdade.....que mensageira sou eu, que atraso a entrega! Bem, o alforje é mágico, guarda qualquer coisa que seja colocada dentro dele; o capacete permite a invisibilidade e por fim a espada, talvez o item mais importante, pertence ao Deus Hermes e nunca poderá ser entortada ou quebrada"

"Minha nossa! Mas a que se deve tamanha honra? Tem certeza de que vamos precisar destas coisas todas?"

"Se Zeus mandou, pode crer que sim.....mas agora não vou mais deter vcs....devem partir o quanto antes, pois não se sabe o que podem encontrar pela frente!"

"Isso é um aviso.....ou está querendo nos amedrontar?"

"Quando vão parar de desconfiar de mim! Mas deixa pra lá.....vcs não devem perder mais tempo. Só estou fazendo o que me foi ordenado!"

"Está bem....obrigada pela ajuda! Agradeça a Zeus por nós!"

"Se ele mandou ajuda é porque vcs merecem.... boa sorte!"

Dizendo isso, a mensageira de Zeus desapareceu da mesma forma inesperada como havia surgido. Em seu lugar, pode-se ver surgir um lindo arco-íris, símbolo maior de sua presença e um aceno de sorte para os aventureiros, na certeza de que apesar de qualquer dificuldade, eles não estariam sozinhos em sua jornada literalmente sobre-humana.

Dizendo isso, lá se foram Verônica e Roxton rumo ao desconhecido. Eles olharam em volta numa tentativa de reconhecer o lugar; que eles não estavam mais no Mundo Perdido, isso Verônica logo detectou devido a tantos anos vivendo naquele lugar que conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Quando saíram do reino de Hades, Hera os transportou para uma espécie de universo paralelo, mais especificamente para a Grécia nos tempos dos deuses. Em uma situação normal, os aventureiros fundiriam sua cabeça para entender aquela mistura caótica entre tempo e espaço, mas naquela situação isso era o que menos importava.

Apesar da imensa preocupação, não podiam deixar de olhar em volta e notar como aquele lugar era absurdamente belo, mas mesmo isso não era capaz de fazer com que esquecessem da pergunta que não queria calar: como poderiam achar uma coisa sem saber onde começar a procurar? Obviamente, nem que tivessem a vida inteira poderiam esquadrinhar a região inteira em busca do precioso líquido, que dirá com o tempo contado de exatos três é que nós vamos encontrar este bendito líquido?"

"Acho que a primeira pergunta é: para onde devemos ir?"

"Onde é que nós estávamos com a cabeça quando aceitamos esta empreitada sem nem saber para onde ir?"

"Está arrependida de ter aceitado a proposta da deusa?"

"Não!"

"Então o que é?"

"Ora Roxton! Vc sabe o que é! Como é que a gente pode procurar uma coisa sem saber por onde começar? Começo a temer por nossas almas e as dos outros.... "

"Eu sei...me desculpe, o que menos precisamos é de desentendimentos logo no começo..."

"Isso! Já que não temos opção.....vamos em frente ver no que dá....."

"Vamos......"

Enquanto caminhavam, olhavam para todos os lados a fim de encontrar alguma pista, contavam com algum golpe de sorte, uma pista deixada displicentemente pelo acaso. Estavam atravessando uma pequena mata, havia uma trilha larga, com arbustos espaçados em sua borda; embora a mata agora fosse menos densa, ainda havia, mais para dentro árvores altas, cujas folhas farfalhavam com a brisa que volta e meia passava, refrescando os desnorteados aventureiros. Quando menos esperavam, eis que o acaso não os decepcionou:

"Psiu.....". O som vinha das árvores.

"Vc ouviu isso?". Perguntou Verônica.

"O que?". Respondeu Roxton.

"Um psiu....."

"Deve ter sido o vento batendo nas folhas......"

"Eu tive a nítida impressão de ter ouvido um sussurro!"

"Não sei....mas esta mata parece tão estranha, aliás, como tudo aqui!"

"Psiu...."

"Agora eu ouvi!". Sussurrou Roxton.

"Pois é....e pareceu mais perto desta vez! Que novo mistério agora é este?"

CONTINUA....

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Íris**: Deusa do arco-íris, filha do Titã Taumas e de Electra, filha do Titã Oceano. Como mensageira de Zeus e sua esposa Hera, Íris deixava o Olimpo apenas para transmitir os ordenamentos divinos à raça humana, por quem ela era considerada como uma conselheira e guia. Viajava com a velocidade do vento, podia ir de um canto do mundo a outro, ao fundo do mar ou às profundezas do mundo subterrâneo. Embora fosse irmã das Harpias, terríveis monstros alados, Íris era representada como uma linda virgem com asas e mantos de cores brilhantes e um halo de luz em sua cabeça, deixando no céu o arco-íris como seu rastro. Para os gregos, a ligação entre os homens e os deuses é simbolizada pelo arco-íris.

**Pandora**: De acordo com a mitologia grega, Pandora foi criada por Zeus para castigar Prometeu, deus da estirpe dos titãs, que roubara o fogo dos céus e o entregara aos mortais, foi responsável pela vinda do mal sobre a Terra. A versão mais conhecida da lenda de Pandora é a relatada no século VIII a.C. pelo poeta Hesíodo, na _Teogonia_. Zeus decidiu vingar-se e ordenou a Hefesto, deus do fogo, que plasmasse com terra uma mulher de extrema beleza, à qual os deuses do Olimpo concederam presentes e qualidades excepcionais. Atena ensinou-lhe as artes do sexo feminino e Afrodite os encantos da beleza. Hermes concedeu-lhe o dom da palavra insinuante e as Graças cobriram-na de jóias raras. Por isso foi chamada de Pandora, que em grego significa "portadora de todos os dons". Zeus encarregou-a então de entregar a Prometeu, em grego "o previdente", uma caixa fechada, mas este resistiu aos encantos de Pandora e recusou-se a abrir o presente. Apesar das advertências de Prometeu, Epimeteu, seu irmão, ficou fascinado com a beleza de Pandora e tomou-a por esposa. Depois, pediu-lhe que abrisse a caixa, da qual escaparam todos os males e desventuras que desde então afligem os humanos. Arrependido, Epimeteu, cujo nome em grego significa "o que reflete tardiamente", tentou fechar a caixa, mas conseguiu apenas nela encerrar a esperança, que seria o consolo da humanidade. Zeus não perdoou Prometeu por ter escapado à armadilha e o acorrentou ao Cáucaso, para que um abutre eternamente lhe devorasse o fígado. A expressão "caixa de Pandora" passou a ser empregada como sinônimo de tudo que, sob aparência de encanto, é fonte de males e desgraças.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	9. Cap 9

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Lindos são seus reviews, sempre carinhosos! Ainda tem mais coisas de super heróis por aí...._

**Cris**

_Vc quer me matar do coração? estou lisonjeada com seus elogios e espero que vc esteja gostando mesmo da mitologia junto com TLW! tenha fé em que Roxton e Verônica vão dar conta do recado!_

**Jéssy**

_Quem deixar reviews direitinho com certeza vai paar os campos Elisios! Mas quem não deixar....cuidado!_

**Towanda**

_As demais leitoras devem agradecer ao seu pedido! Se bem que na verdade, eu vou abrir uma exceção porqeu vcs estão se comportando muito bem, deixando sempre reviews maravilhosos! O cap 9 menos de 24 depois do 8!_

**Claudia**

_eu gargalho com seus reviews, de verdade! Só vc diria "a sacana Hera!". Tenha certeza dos empecilhos e continue lendo para saber quais serão, e que eles terão ajuda, pode ter certeza! Zeus com medo? Quem sabe! Eu não diria isso!_

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Verônica e Roxton se lançaram numa incrível jornada: encontrar o sangue da medusa capaz de ressuscitar os mortos e salvar não apenas Summerlee, mas os outros amigos e a si mesmos. Hera não havia contado todos os detalhes da empreitada e havia até mesmo preparado algumas surpresas, mas o que ela não sabia é que Zeus estava jogando do lado deles. No que essa história vai dar?_

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Já fazia algum tempo que Verônica e Roxton haviam deixado o Mundo Subterrâneo. Os demais exploradores ficaram sem ter o que fazer, absolutamente desconfortáveis diante da presença de Hades, Perséfone e Hera. A fim de exercitar um pouco seu talento para massacrar os mortais, Hera sugeriu que Hades e sua mulher voltassem para o interior de seus domínios, enquanto ela ficaria ali com eles, afinal de contas, agora eles eram sua garantia do cumprimento do acordo. Assim que o casal se retirou meio a contragosto, Hera pôs em prática suas idéias mirabolantes.

"E então?". Disse ela, tentando fingir um início de conversa amigável.

"Então o que?". Perguntou Malone.

"Bom, não vamos ficar aqui por três longos dias sem nada fazer.......seria muito maçante, concordam?". Hera sentiu a forma rude como Malone havia se dirigido a ela, mas fingiu não ter percebido.

"Alguma sugestão?". Perguntou Finn.

"Ah vc se espantaria com a quantidade de sugestões que poderia oferecer minha querida!"

"Não sou sua querida!". Respondeu a jovem do futuro com a espontaneidade que lhe era peculiar.

"Arisca? Assim que eu gosto......adoro o caráter passional dos humanos....é tão instigante!"

"Uma pergunta: vamos passar estes três dias aqui? Exatamente aqui?". Perguntou Challenger, esperando ansiosamente que a resposta fosse não.

"Bom, vcs podem ficar à vontade, temos muitos cômodos aqui!". Sugeriu sarcasticamente Hera.

"Não obrigada!". Disse Malone.

"Como queiram! Acho que estão com uma impressão péssima de mim! Vamos consertar isso!"

"Vai fazer o que? Nos deixar ir e levar Summerlee tb?". Perguntou Marguerite, que de modo estranho só agora resolveu se pronunciar.

"Bondade tem limite! Vamos conversar....estou adorando a companhia de vcs e espero que gostem da minha tb!"

"Não conte com isso......". Retrucou a herdeira que agora parecia ter soltado a língua.

"Bom, vc parece que é a mais... digamos.....resistente a mim..então começaremos por vc....."

"Olha eu não quero conversar, estamos bem assim, cada uma para seu lado......pode nos deixar em paz?". Marguerite realmente não estava para conversa e sabia como poucos deixar isso bem claro.

"Paz? Acaso sabe o que significa isso minha cara?". Pronto, Hera havia armado seu arco e lançado a sua primeira flecha envenenada, que por sua vez, já tinha alvo certo.

"Marguerite, não aceite provocação......". Alertou Finn, que tinha toda razão.

"Não tenho medo dela......não vai me ço este jogo!". Disse a poderosa Marguerite Krux.

"Jogo......guerra e paz.... parece que sua vida é marcada por palavras fortes.....quais mais? Poder.........Ação......Solidão..........Nada?". Hera continuava a provocar.

"Aonde quer chegar?"

"A lugar algum! Só quero conversar......algum problema? Só quero conhecer um pouco melhor todos vcs......poderiam me falar um pouco de cada um". O falso ar de inocência de Hera não convencia ninguém.

"Não tenho nada para lhe contar!"

"É verdade, me desculpe..........não tem nada para contar......não sabe......o que daria para saber quem é vc?"

"Eu sei quem sou!"

"Sabe mesmo? Não precisa mentir para mim......"

"Já chega disso, deixe ela quieta!". Quem diria que Malone tentaria proteger a herdeira diante de sua já visível fragilidade naquela conversa.

"E vc meu jovem? Quem pensa que é?"

"Não vou cair nessa!". Malone parecia seguro como em raras oportunidades.

"Que belo grupo vcs formam! Uma não sabe nem quem é, o outro pensa que é um homem quando nem saiu dos cueiros......aqueles dois que saíram pensam que são heróis prestes a salvar o mundo, o nobre cientista que tenta brincar de ser o criador e soberano de todas as coisas, uma pobre órfã rebelde que não sabe onde se encaixa e um morto vivo perdido, andando sobre a tênue linha entre este mundo e o outro.....patético!"

"Suas palavras são duras e cheias de veneno.......mas somos maiores que isso!". Interferiu Challenger, a quem ainda restava um pouco de controle naquela situação.

"Quanto valor dão a si mesmos!"

"Sua intenção é abalar nossas certezas.......desorientar nossas mentes e nos reduzir a sombras manipuláveis não é?". Continuou o cientista.

"Brilhante! Quer que eu bata palmas para sua astúcia?". Nada parecia parar a provocante Hera.

"Não, quero que se cale!". Ordenou Malone; os exploradores tentavam se unir a fim de parar a maldosa deusa.

"Acha mesmo que aquela garota o ama?? Logo a vc...um menino?"

"Cale-se!"

"Olha para vc! Tão covarde que deixou que ela fosse e não vc! Quando vai começar a chorar e pedir piedade? Estou ansiosa para ver o medo estampado na sua face pueril! Homens são amados.......não garotos como vc!"

"Agora sou eu quem pergunta: Amor? Acaso sabe o que isso significa minha cara?". A interferência repentina de Marguerite pegou a deusa de surpresa.

"Acho que não entendeu.......eu tenho um marido!". Foi a única frase que Hera conseguiu articular.

"E devo crer que ele é o motivo de tamanha amargura?"

"Como se atreve sua......"

"Como é não ser amada? Não conhecer a face doce do amor? Em sua plenitude?"

"Sua mortal insignificante!"

"Nós conhecemos o amor! Foi ele que nos trouxe aqui e que vai nos levar de volta! Amor que jamais conhecerá!"

"Acha mesmo que sairão daqui?"

"Tenho certeza! Tudo que falou foram mentiras criadas por uma mente cruel e um coração endurecido........e sabe o que mais? Acho que tem inveja de nós, mortais........"

"Porque teria? Dê-me uma só razão!"

"Porque para nós tudo é único, tudo é mais belo porque os momentos não voltam.....são efêmeros e por isso intensos! Vc mesma nos deu a dica: gosta do caráter passional dos mortais.......Vcs são imortais.....fingem divertir-se manipulando as nossas vidas, quando na verdade isso é só uma tentativa de preencher o vazio das suas!"

Hera ficou atônita com o que acabara de ouvir; estava acostumada a torturar a mente dos mortais, mas nunca havia passado por isso ela mesma. Havia sido doloroso, isso ela não podia negar, mas também não queria demonstrar aos surpreendentes mortais. Marguerite havia tocado fundo em uma ferida da deusa e por mais que ela tentasse se recuperar, o golpe havia sido grande e inesperado; seria melhor recuar e quem sabe voltar mais forte. Os únicos sinais de sua presença eram os olhos flamejantes e sua voz amedrontadora, mas depois da vigorosa discussão com a herdeira, ambos não foram mais detectados durante aquele dia. A orgulhosa deusa havia se recolhido, mas não por muito tempo.

Enquanto isso, Verônica e Roxton continuavam sua jornada, com mais um mistério no ar:

"Quem está aí?". Perguntou Verônica.

"Apareça já!". Ordenou Roxton.

"Ai Roxton, isso não está me cheirando bem! O que é que a gente faz?"

"Não faço idéia......lutar com o que se vê é uma coisa, mas nem sabemos de onde vem esta voz!"

Verônica e Roxton conversavam, discutindo sobre o que deveriam fazer; por raras vezes os dois moradores mais corajosos da casa da árvore sentiram medo de fato de enfrentar o desconhecido, mas agora poderia dizer que eles estavam apavorados. O medo, este avassalador sentimento humano, que nos paralisa e nos aprisiona; atua por vezes como um espelho que reflete uma imagem distorcida de nós mesmos. Nos mostra como seres ínfimos diante de obstáculos diversas vezes maiores do que realmente são. O interessante é que até o presente momento, Verônica e Roxton não haviam passado por nenhum apuro de fato e, portanto, tal terror não se justificaria.

"Psiuuuuuuuu". A voz voltou a se manifestar.

Os dois se viraram no susto:

"Ei!"

"Quem é vc? O que quer?". Inquiriu Verônica.

"Sem perguntas.....não temos tempo......". Disse apressadamente a mulher de vestes claras e aparência etérea, como uma fada dos contos que conhecemos.

"Essa é boa!"

"Calma Verônica....vamos ver o que ela tem a dizer.......". Disse Roxton sem tirar os olhos da mulher e ainda se perguntando quem seria ela.

"Homem sensato! Pouco importa quem eu sou, mas o que vim fazer sim! Vcs estão perdidos não é? O caminho é obscuro, mesmo com toda esta claridade, mas se olharem com cuidado as pistas, saberão por onde ir!"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não procurem entender tudo ao pé da letra.....sigam a intuição e estarão em vcs mesmos, não se apavorem.........o que posso dizer é que devem seguir a trilha e não entrar na mata em hipótese alguma.......lá há muito com que se distrair.......o lugar onde devem chegar é de difícil acesso, mas não é impossível.....antes disso precisam achar a esfinge....ela dará a direção certa!"

"Mas como chegaremos até esta esfinge? E o que é isso?". Perguntou Verônica tentando conciliar as informações que a mulher havia dado com as novas perguntas em sua cabeça.

"A esfinge é um ser misterioso.....ela propõe enigmas que devem ser resolvidos para que então se obtenha as respostas que se deseja! Como eu disse, sigam a trilha, não se afastem dela de modo algum, sempre em frente encontrarão o caminho!"

"Pode nos dizer mais sobre este ser?". Perguntou Verônica.

"Não há mais tempo........vão! Ah......decifrar o enigma é essencial......"

"Porque?"

"Do contrário serão devorados por ela....."

"E quem é vc......". Perguntou Roxton.

Antes de responder a mais esta pergunta, a ninfa, saltitando, deixou os dois ali no meio do mais completo nada. Ela se embrenhou na mata e rapidamente desapareceu entre as folhas e os raios de sol. A sua rápida passagem serviu apenas de guia para os aventureiros, e eles ficaram muito gratos, afinal de contas _para quem está no caminho da perdição qualquer caminho é a salvação_. Diante de tal revelação, Verônica e Roxton ficaram calados, atônitos, mas novamente lembraram que não havia outra opção a não ser seguir em frente e lá foram eles em busca da esfinge. Andaram pela trilha tão recomendada, fazendo o máximo para não sair dela, mas sempre olhando em volta a procura das referidas pistas pelo caminho.

Caminharam bastante até seus pés ficarem moídos e de repente, virando uma curva na estrada, viram um paredão de pedra semelhante a um templo.

"Uau!". Disse Verônica.

"Pelas barbas do profeta! O que é isso?"

"Acho que esta é a pergunta que mais estamos fazendo ultimamente!". Disse Verônica em tom de piada.

Roxton riu, concordando com Verônica em um raro momento de descontração. Em seguida, com todo cuidado, eles se aproximaram do paredão, que se revelou uma espécie de monumento.

"Que estranho.......parece um rosto....."

"É verdade.....um rosto de mulher....."

"E é tão perfeito....olhe os traços.......quem será que fez isso??"

"Não sei.....parece uma espécie de templo.......tem umas inscrições, se Marguerite estivesse aqui seria de grande ajuda!"

"É verdade! Mas que coisa mais estranha......o rosto é de mulher, mas o corpo parece de bicho....e tem até asas!"

"É uma montagem!". Roxton ia fazer uma piada, se não tivesse sido interrompido mais uma vez por uma voz do além.

"Cuidado com as palavras.....elas são perigosas!".

"Quem disse isso?"

"Como quem? Eu!"

"Eu quem? Não vejo ninguém aqui!"

"Que tal olhar para cima?"

Roxton levantou lentamente a cabeça, Verônica fez o mesmo, de modo que puderam olhar diretamente nos olhos delicadamente desenhados no rosto de pedra.

"E desde quando pedras falam?". Perguntou Roxton, em um rasgo de sarcasmo.

"Pedras!". Repetiu com desdém a esfinge.

"Roxton.......ela é....ela é.......a......". Verônica tentava articular as palavras e explicar a Roxton o que era, ou melhor, quem era aquela à sua frente.

"A....o que?? Ficou gaga?". Por um momento Roxton desviou os olhos da esfinge e virou-se para Verônica, encarando-a com a dúvida estampada em seu rosto.

"A esfinge! É o que ela quer dizer.....suponho! Na verdade nem sei mais, porque já me chamaram de tanta coisa......monstro, parede, pedra mesmo.......". Disse a esfinge, podendo-se notar um revirar de olhos sutil.

"Ai minha nossa...é a que come gente!". Roxton deixou escapar.

"Nana nina não......só quem não consegue decifrar meus enigmas! Mas à propósito, o que fazem aqui? Vcs não são daqui........"

"É, não somos........mas precisamos de ajuda......". respondeu Verônica, pois Roxton ainda estava sem palavras.

"De que tipo de ajuda? Forasteiros......sempre querendo coisas......"

"Bem, nós precisamos cumprir uma tarefa.......achar uma coisa, mas precisamos saber onde encontrar esta coisa....."

"Ei, quem faz os enigmas aqui sou eu!"

"Vou tentar ser mais clara......a vida de um amigo depende de nossa tarefa bem sucedida e precisamos que nos ajude a chegar lá!"

"Pois muito bem....eu ajudo!"

"Ótimo! Os bons ventos começam a soprar....". Disse Roxton aos se recompor.

"Mas......". Completou a esfinge.

"......e já pararam bruscamente!". Conclui Roxton com um menear de cabeça.

"Mas o que??". Perguntou Verônica.

"Ah, vcs já sabem então me poupem de explicações! Eu vou propor um enigma e vcs devem decifrá-lo para ter a ajuda.....caso contrário......."

"Mas tem que devorar mesmo, não tem outra opção?". Roxton pensou na possibilidade de barganhar com a esfinge, lembrando mais uma vez em como Marguerite seria útil ali, pois o poder de persuasão da herdeira era inegável.

"Não......sem negociação.......". A esfinge parecia firme.

"Ora essa, sair de um trex para cair na boca da esfinge.......". Resmungou Roxton.

"O que disse?". Perguntou a esfinge intrigada.

"Nada.......o que nos propõe?".

"Pode dizer.......". Verônica não parecia muito animada com a possibilidade de virar comida de um monstro de pedra.

Por um momento, a esfinge ficou quieta, com o olhar perdido no horizonte como se estivesse procurando em seu repertório de enigmas o mais apropriado para aquelas duas criaturas a sua frente. Enquanto isso, verônica e Roxton esperavam ansiosamente pelo famigerado enigma que selaria sua sorte. E se não soubermos?, era a pergunta que ecoava em suas mentes, mas que a todo momento eles tentavam mandar para longe a fim de não obscurecer seus pensamentos e atrapalhar o raciocínio. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a esfinge voltou seus olhos novamente para os aventureiros:

"Então vamos lá......."

"_Aqui é onde a razão raramente passeia,_

_é um lugar desconhecido, onde muitos se aventuram e poucos têm sucesso_

_seus habitantes são complexos, difíceis de serem compreendidos, _

_mas absolutamente apegados a seu território_

_Por vezes este lugar enche-se de sombras, mas isso não impede que, _

_num rasgo de sorte e esperança_

_uma gigantesca luz possa invadir-lhe e banir para longe toda a escuridão_

_É exatamente isso que torna tudo possível"_

A esfinge terminou de falar e os dois aventureiros ficaram ali, parados na frente dela, do mesmo modo que estavam antes.

"E......?". Perguntou Roxton.

"E?". A esfinge não acreditava naquela vaga pergunta. "Este é o enigma que proponho a vcs! Quero que me digam que lugar é este!"

"Chegou a temida hora......". Suspirou Verônica, olhando para Roxton que devolveu o suspiro.

CONTINUA..........

_Qual seria a resposta do enigma? Tentem decifrar vcs também!_

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

_A ESFINGE era uma espécie de guardiã de seus santuários, costumava ter o corpo de leão e a cabeça de ser humano, carneiro e falcão, animais que eram considerados sagrados para os Egípcios. A Esfinge Egípcia era geralmente um ser masculino, diferente da Esfinge Grega que tem forma de leoa e torso de mulher, parte das Esfinges egípcias representam reis, e não seres femininos,logo então dizemos "o Esfinge" ao invés de "a Esfinge" apenas por curiosidade. Da mesma forma é um termo geral que designa combinação plástica de homem e animal. A Esfinge é mais antiga que as Pirâmides, é uma das mais antiga de todas as obras humanas,o rosto humano então por sua vez foi pela Esfinge uma das primeiras vezes representado. Há uma tradição ou teoria que a Esfinge é um grande e complexo hieróglifo, ou um livro em pedra que contém a totalidade do conhecimento antigo e se revela à pessoa que puder decifrar esta estranha cifra que está encarnado nas formas, correlações e medidas das diferentes partes da Esfinge. Este é o famoso "ENIGMA DA ESFINGE" que dos tempos mais antigos tantas almas tentaram resolver. Esta esfinge de calcário com 20 metros de altura é conhecida em árabe como Abu el Hol, ou o "pai do terror". Recebeu esse nome de viajantes gregos, por se assemelhar a um monstro alado da mitologia grega. Alguns dizem que a expressão de uma esfinge é comparável à de um monstro ou algo muito aterrorizador._

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	10. Cap 10

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Cris**

_Quem disse que se dependesse de vc os aventureiros ficariam no Inferno?! vc que pensa amiga! Adorei as suas divagações sobre a possível resposta: vc fez uma análise muito legal! Vc não foi a única a achar que seria o plateau, mas sabe que na hora que eu escrevi o enigma (pois é, ele não foi tirado de lugar nenhum, a doideira é minha mesmo....) eu nem pensei nisso! Mas encaixa perfeitamente! Como disse no e- mail que te mandei (phoenix de vez em quando manda e-mails!), a resposta é uma das que vc falou, mas agora corre pra ver qual é!_

**Claudia**

_Não precisa agradecer! Eu disse e repito: não vou mais fazer greve, mas isso não significa que eu não importe com os reviews! Quanto mais reviews tiver, mais rápido os caps sairão, como neste caso especial de 2 caps em um fim de semana! Lembrando que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer na amarrada!_

**Rosa**

_Se vc ficou triste, imagina eu escrevendo! Em uma fic sobre mitologia grega, Hera não podia faltar; procurei retratá-la com base no que via nos filmes de Hércules, e vcs viram que não poupei crueldades, nem dela nem de Marguerite! Que bom que vc continua gostando, a resposta do enigma é o fim último de nossas histórias!_

**Towanda**

_Mas vc é podre de chique hein? Mandou a resposta em japonês.....tive que bater na porta de meu vizinho japa para saber, mas valeu a pena: vc acertou! Agora, só uma coisinha, quando quiser mandar algo, mande em português mesmo, pois, diferente do Trex, eu não sou poliglota!_

**OBS:** À propósito: obrigada a quem leu a fic **_"When a Trex loves a woman"_** e deixou reviews. Que bom que vcs gostaram; quem sabe agora a AADT não ganha vários partidários com a certeza de que ele é um personagem essencial à série! Mas não pensem que as aventuras dele param por ai....quem sabe ele não volta, em outro vôo solo ou em um cross over de fics?

Who knows?

Besos,

Phoenix! E continuem deixando muitos reviews!

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Os intrépidos aventureiros estavam na dead line: ou decifravam o enigma ou seriam devorados! O que o futuro estaria reservando para eles????_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

"Vamos lá.......o tempo corre e faz tempo que ninguém se aventura por aqui ......". Disse a esfinge já impaciente.

"Pode deixar a gente pensar em paz?". Perguntou Roxton.

"Vcs me cansam......porque não aceitam logo que não vão saber e ponto final.....eu prometo engolir de uma vez só.....". Disse a esfinge já meio entediada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por devorar Verônica e Roxton.

"Com essa coisa atrapalhando não vamos conseguir! Deve ser por isso que ninguém consegue......isso é trapaça!". Disse Verônica visivelmente irritada.

Independente da interferência da esfinge, os dois não conseguiam pensar na resposta ao enigma e começaram a pensar que não sairiam daquela situação, seria o seu fim, pois a esfinge não teria piedade. Já certa de que eles não saberiam a resposta, e cansada de esperar, a face da esfinge começou a se transfigurar: de um rosto delicadamente feminino para a face de um terrível e implacável monstro prestes a devorar os pobres aventureiros.

Mas esperem um momento: que negócio é este de "pobres aventureiros"? Verônica e Roxton podem ser qualquer coisa, menos "pobres aventureiros" né! Então é claro que eles não se renderiam tão facilmente ao monstro a sua frente, pois de monstro eles entendiam bastante, vide os encontros com Trex, pterodátilos e plessiossauros. Quando a bocarra da esfinge já estava perto o suficiente para que eles pudessem sentir seu hálito parado há milênios, uma palavra iluminou-se na mente dos dois:

"Coração!". Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Que??". Perguntou a esfinge estupefata.

"Coração é a resposta! Este é o lugar do qual vc está falando!"

"Maldição, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? Jejum eterno!"

"Olha nós não temos nada a ver com as suas queixas... pela sua reação nós acertamos, não é??". Roxton já não conseguia conter sua alegria.

"Tá tá tá.... acertaram..... mas poderiam me dizer: como descobriram?"

Mas os aventureiros não precisaram responder porque o sorriso que se abriu no rosto de cada um deles tornou mais do que óbvia a resposta, até mesmo para um ser mitológico de pedra. No derradeiro momento, quando quase não havia mais esperança para os dois, coincidentemente ambos apertaram em suas mãos coisas que lembravam as pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas naquele momento.

Roxton apertou contra o peito a pequena pedra que Marguerite havia lhe dado certa vez; quem diria, logo ela tão ávida por suas valiosas pedras, havia dado a Roxton a mais preciosa de todas que havia encontrado no plateau, uma gema puríssima e cujo formato era muito semelhante a um coração. Esta pedra era muito importante para ambos, não por seu valor comercial, mas por seu significado, embora eles nunca tivessem conversado sobre isso.

Verônica por sua vez, só conseguiu executar um gesto, tirar o lenço de Malone, que sempre a acompanhava e apertá-lo também contra o peito. Seu coração ficou apertado pensando que tudo poderia terminar ali, de forma tão inesperada sem que ela jamais tivesse dito a Malone o quanto precisava dele, o quanto sua simples presença a seu lado era capaz de tornar o seu mundo mais completo. Como desejou poder mergulhar mais uma vez naqueles olhos azuis e sentir o tempo parar por alguns momentos.

"Não poderia ser de outra forma, como eu pude achar que alguém que foi trazido aqui guiado totalmente pelo coração não descobriria meu enigma? Que ingenuidade a minha....... Creio que foi o coração que colocou vcs nessa e será ele que terminará por salvá-los"

"Não queremos ser grosseiros, mas.....". Disse Verônica interrompendo os devaneios da esfinge.

"Grosseiro seria ela ter devorado a gente Verônica!"

"É verdade, mas e agora? Vc deveria nos ajudar a achar o caminho para a medusa, não é??"

"Sim.....peguem isso aqui......". A esfinge baixou os olhos para a sua base, onde suas patas de leoa se estendiam e lá estava um pequeno frasco. Assim que Verônica se aproximou e pegou o frasco, ele imediatamente se acendeu e sua luz era tão intensa que ofuscou os aventureiros.

"Mas o que é isso?!"

"Que essa luz ilumine os lugares escuros por onde passarem, quando todas as outras luzes se apagarem!".

"Como assim?"

"Tenham este frasco sempre com vcs....saberão que estão no caminho certo quanto mais forte estiver a luz......além disso, servirá também para alertá-los quanto aos inimigos, pois enquanto a luz estiver branca tudo estará bem , mas a luz vermelha representará o perigo e sua intensidade indicará a proximidade deles".

"Muito obrigada!"

"Não precisam agradecer, vcs mereceram a ajuda que acabam de receber....agora vão em paz e boa sorte na sua jornada.......olhem sempre a luz, ela será o melhor guia que poderiam ter!"

Dizendo isso, Verônica e Roxton pegaram a estrada mais uma vez, agora com a alma mais leve e o coração mais aquecido por terem vencido o primeiro desafio. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam partido, eles conversavam de modo mais descontraído, como se por um momento o peso da responsabilidade que haviam assumido tivesse diminuído imensamente. Mas não demorou muito para que o assunto que os havia trazido até ali, viesse à tona:

"Roxton, o que vc sabe sobre mitologia grega?"

"Pouca coisa.. porque?"

"Porque eu também sei o pouco que lia nos livros de meus pais......eles eram bastante curiosos sobre muitas coisas, entre elas mitologia grega....."

"Mas o que é que lhe preocupa?"

"Não saber o que podemos encontrar pela frente! Que tipo de criaturas e ciladas......"

"Tem razão......seria muito bom saber mais coisas sobre a tal medusa, mas quem poderia nos dizer sobre ela? Quem sabe Challenger, Malone......"

"Acho que nisso eu posso ajudar!"

"Quem é vc?". Disse Roxton já empunhando a espada que havia recebido.

"Espere um pouco Roxton.......olha a clara e poderia até dizer que está até mais forte!"

"Ele tem razão.....devia ter me apresentado logo de início! Perdoem-me! Eu sou Perseu....."

"Perseu? E o que faz aqui?"

"Bom, eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, mas eu sei o que fazem.....Íris me disse....."

"A mensageira de Zeus......novamente ela.......". Disse Verônica.

"Parece que ela providenciou ajuda......". Disse Roxton sorrindo.

"É, parece que alguém com poderes divinos gosta de vcs! Mas vamos ao que interessa......estou aqui para ajudar de fato......ouvi quando disseram que gostariam de saber mais sobre a medusa......"

"É sim......na verdade, como chegar até ela!". Disse Roxton.

"Mas a medusa está morta!". Disse Perseu com uma expressão absurdamente tranqüila, assombrando os aventureiros.

"Como é que é? "

"Como sabe?". Completou Verônica.

"Porque fui eu quem a matou......"

"Não entendo mais nada......". Disse Roxton chacoalhando a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

"É uma longa história.......vcs parecem cansados, porque não descansam um pouco e enquanto isso eu conto tudo?"

"Não poderia ter uma idéia melhor!"

Sempre com um olho em Perseu e outro no frasco dado pela esfinge, os aventureiros sentaram-se em uma clareira para reunir mais forças e prosseguir na tarefa que garantiria a sua salvação como também a de seus amigos. A noite já começava a cair e o clima esfriava rapidamente. Perseu logo se acomodou ao lado deles e providenciou uma pequena fogueira, que rapidamente cresceu, aquecendo rapidamente os corpos cansados dos aventureiros. Enquanto as chamas crepitavam, Perseu começou a narrar sua mais fabulosa aventura: o encontro com a medusa.

Perseu não poupou detalhes, pois toda e qualquer coisa poderia ser útil para os dois corajosos mortais a sua frente. Ele começou por explicar sobre seres bastante estranhos e absolutamente terríveis: as _Górgonas_. Elas tinham forma de dragão, seu corpo era coberto com escamas douradas e possuíam cobras ao invés de cabelos. Tinham asas enormes e faces horrendas; suas línguas estavam sempre pendentes para fora, e tinham dentes grandes como presas. Viviam escondidas na extremidade ocidental do oceano, pois as pessoas que olhassem para elas se transformavam em pedra. Duas das Górgonas, _Steno_ e _Euríala_, eram imortais. Medusa era a única que podia ser morta.

"Como foi que decidiu matá-la?". Perguntou Verônica com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

"Bem, eu era um jovem muito valente, mas na verdade quando aceitei a empreitada de matar a medusa, eu não sabia da amplitude do perigo que estaria correndo"

Perseu não havia exagerado: além de ter sido muito difícil chegar no local onde a terrível medusa se escondia, um local de difícil acesso, ele logo descobriu o porque de tantos terem falhado antes dele: a entrada da caverna era guardada pelas igualmente terríveis _Gréias_.

"Gréias? Minha nossa! Quantos monstros são esses?". Roxton tinha razão: parecia que havia tantos ou mais monstros quanto deuses no Olimpo!

"Vc se surpreenderia se soubesse a quantidade de criaturas terríveis e sombrias que habitam o nosso mundo.......geralmente as piores são as que se escondem nas profundezas e não é bom importuná-las!"

O herói continuou a contar: as Gréias eram conhecidas como as três "mulheres velhas" ou "as cinzas"; eram irmãs e guardiãs das _Górgonas_. As gréias tinham cabelos grisalhos desde o nascimento, eram decrépitas e possuíam somente um olho e um dente, os quais elas compartilhavam entre si. Seus nomes eram _Enyo_ ("horror"), _Deino_ ("medo") e _Penfredo_ ("alerta"). Para driblar as guardiãs, Perseu teve de roubar-lhes esse olho para poder penetrar na caverna onde dormia a medusa.

Mas ainda restava um problema: todos que olhavam a medusa eram petrificados instantaneamente. Muito provavelmente, sem a ajuda de Hermes e Atena, ele teria falhado e teria sido transformado em pedra como todos os outros que se defrontaram com sua horrenda face, mas não foi assim. Antes de fitar a temível criatura, ele mostrou-lhe um espelho, de modo que, ao ver sua própria imagem, o monstro transformou-se em pedra, podendo então, Perseu cortar sua cabeça. Mas aí veio a maior surpresa: em seu pescoço cortado, apareciam duas veias.

"E ?". Perguntou Roxton.

"As veias, claro! De onde vem o sangue que precisamos!". Conclui rapidamente Verônica.

"Bela e astuta!". Comentou Perseu.

"Isso mesmo, de seu pescoço saiam duas veias.......foi o deus Hermes quem me contou que de uma das veias saía o sangue que podia ressuscitar os mortos, enquanto da outra veia, saía um veneno terrível"

Quando Perseu dizia suas últimas palavras, os aventureiros já estavam com os olhos pesados de sono, na verdade só conseguiam se manter acordados pelo interesse em saber de tudo.

"Acho que já ouviram demais por hoje......"

"Não......pode continuar nos contando......". Disse Verônica, enquanto travava uma dura batalha com seu próprio sono, mas devo confessar que ela estava prestes a beijar a lona.

"Acho que devem descansar......nunca tive ouvintes tão atentos quanto vcs, mas estão visivelmente exaustos...... eu ficarei aqui vigiando enquanto descansam......"

"Mas devemos revezar......". Insistiu a jovem da selva.

"Durmam......quando for a hora chamarei vcs!"

"Ele tem razão Verônica, precisamos de todas as forças para continuar.....além do mais, não consigo mais controlar minhas pálpebras.......elas estão tão pesadas!". Disse Roxton enquanto seus olhos se fechavam pesadamente.

"Está bem.......mas nos chame daqui a pouco.......". Verônica estava tão cansada que nem terminou sua frase.

"Durmam ........o sono dos justos cai bem para vcs......"

E foi assim que Perseu ficou ali, velando o sono dos aventureiros e eles dormiam tão profundamente que nem se mexeram; tinham uma respiração forte devido ao esforço pelo qual seus corpos haviam passado. Quando o sol estava prestes a se anunciar com seus primeiros raios, Perseu acordou Verônica e Roxton, pois já era hora de partirem. O herói havia providenciado algumas frutas para que eles não saíssem de estômago vazio e indicou um riacho que ficava a uma distância segura, para que se banhassem e espantassem os últimos vestígios de sono. Quando eles voltaram, encontraram Perseu de pé e aparentemente pronto para seguir viagem.

"Estamos prontos para seguir"

"Vamos.....mas foi aqui que nossos caminhos se encontraram e é aqui que eles vão se separar...."

"Como assim? Não vai seguir conosco?"

"Não....."

"Mas achei que fosse nos ajudar!"

"E ajudei! Mas não posso seguir com vcs.... esta tarefa não é minha.....qualquer ajuda que receberem será por um curto período...."

"Está bem....."

Dizendo isso, Perseu despediu-se dos aventureiros com um longo abraço nos dois, desejando toda a sorte possível. A partir daí, ele seguiu para um lado e os aventureiros prosseguiram na trilha como lhes foi dito. O sol, que ficava cada vez mais alto e quente brilhava esplendorosamente e era um alento a mais para os aventureiros, novamente sozinhos em sua caminhada. Vez por outra eles olhavam o frasco, confirmando a segurança do trecho, mas de repente a luz começou a enfraquecer e adquirir uma outra tonalidade: de início um vermelho pálido, mas que logo se tornou da cor de sangue, assustando Verônica e Roxton.

"Ai ai ai..... o que será agora?"

"Nem bem recomeçamos e já teremos problemas?"

"Pelo visto sim, vamos procurar um abrigo e descobrir o que é em segurança!"

A idéia de Roxton era boa, mas eles não tiveram tempo para isso, pois assim que ensaiaram uma corrida até uns arbustos próximos, foram atingidos por um vôo rasante de alguma coisa; eles não puderam ver de início o que poderia ser, mas sentiram sua ferocidade pois as garras do que quer que fosse aquilo, rasgaram de forma cruel as costas de Verônica. Roxton ia virar-se para ver para onde a criatura havia ido, mas teve que correr em direção à Verônica, ao ver a forte jovem da selva, tombar de uma só vez.

"Verônica! Verônica!". Gritou Roxton enquanto corria na direção dela, mas sem obter resposta.

"Verônica......". Ele chegou mais perto, mas continuava sem resposta: para seu pavor, a jovem jazia tão imóvel que ele teve medo de tocá-la e descobrir que o pior havia acontecido. Mesmo assim, ele se abaixou e a tocou, notando que ainda havia pulso, embora ele estivesse bem mais fraco. Roxton ficou extremamente aliviado ao perceber que ela estava viva, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupou-se em vê-la tão vulnerável: ela deveria estar realmente muito ferida.

"Verônica.. fale comigo......vc está bem?". Era evidente que ela não estava bem, mas foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu articular.

"Ham.....". Ela tentava esboçar alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem......não se esforce, vc está machucada......vou levá-la para um lugar mais seguro e ver o que podemos fazer...."

"Acho que não consigo me levantar......."

"Eu sei.....venha, apóie-se em mim......"

Verônica colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Roxton, de modo que ele pode carregá-la. Infelizmente para ela, esta posição era extremamente incômoda pois o braço de Roxton estava exatamente em cima dos ferimentos, mas, fazendo um enorme esforço para disfarçar a dor que sentia, ela não deixou transparecer o quanto sofria a fim de não preocupar ainda mais o caçador.

Roxton tentava se mover o mais rápido que podia em busca de um lugar seguro, mas para azar deles, ali não parecia haver um lugar que pudesse servir de abrigo, apenas pequenos arbustos que esconderiam no máximo um coelho. Ele, então, olhou para cima e pode finalmente ver quem eram seus algozes; ele não sabia o nome das criaturas, mas a aparência delas indicava que não poderia ser nada de bom: a cabeça era de mulheres, embora seus corpos fossem de ave, com asas, bicos, e garras de pássaros.

Além disso, ele confirmou o que secretamente trazia em sua mente, as Harpias, sim, era este o nome delas, não tinham intenção de desistir do ataque aos aventureiros e, com certeza não descansariam enquanto não exterminassem os dois para que eles não cumprissem a sua tarefa. Se vcs acharam que elas haviam sido enviadas por Hera, acertaram em cheio! Com certeza a deusa faria qualquer coisa para impedir o sucesso de Verônica e Roxton e se vangloriar de seu poder e sua força para dirigir o destino dos mortais.

Como eu dizia, as harpias investiriam novamente contra eles e agora, com certeza seria pior, pois os aventureiros estariam mais vulneráveis. E não deu outra: elas foram com tudo pra cima deles, em mais um de seus vôos rasantes terrivelmente elaborados para ser fatal, quando a interferência divina mais uma vez se apresentou.

Ao prever o ataque certeiro e terrível, Roxton não quis nem ver e a única coisa que pode fazer, já que não havia encontrado mesmo um lugar protegido, foi colocar Verônica no chão e se curvar por cima dela; resolveu sacrificar-se para que a amiga não ficasse mais ferida do que já estava.

Se a harpia tivesse atingido o caçador, seria muito provável que não restasse ninguém para cumprir a tarefa, pois os ferimentos de Verônica estavam inflamando rapidamente. Mas, como eu disse anteriormente, a interferência divina havia se apresentado e, saindo não se sabe de onde e com uma velocidade inigualável, um escudo se colocou entre os aventureiros e seus algozes alados. Roxton não entendeu nada e levantou os olhos cheios de temor, para ver o que havia acontecido e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o escudo ainda sobre ele e Verônica.

"Mas o que foi isso?". Perguntou Roxton, sem ver o rosto de seu suposto protetor.

"Shiiiiiiiiiii". Disse o homem.

"Mas...". Roxton ainda tentou continuar, mas foi novamente interrompido.

"Shi!". Insistiu o homem sem permitir que Roxton falasse e nem mesmo visse sua face, ainda escondida pelo enorme escudo.

O homem olhou seriamente para dois pontos no céu, que apenas ele conseguia identificar como as outras duas Harpias que ainda restavam, já que uma delas estava estirada no chão, morta pelo impacto com o invencível escudo. Sob o olhar atônito de Roxton, ele girou uma lança em cada uma das mãos, mirou rapidamente e com a sagacidade de uma águia atirou as duas ao mesmo tempo, de modo tão preciso que as duas criaturas caíram inertes, sem chance de cometerem maldades com algum outro vivente.

Depois o homem finalmente virou-se para os aventureiros com o olhar plácido de quem contempla o horizonte, e limitou-se a fitá-los, como se esperasse reconhecê-los, ou como pareceu a Roxton, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos. Depois de um curto período de silêncio, Roxton voltou a se manifestar:

"Posso falar agora?"

"É claro......me desculpe, mas naquela hora eu precisava de concentração!". Disse o homem de maneira bastante polida.

"Como eu poderia reclamar depois de ter salvado nossas vidas! Muito obrigado!". Roxton parecia meio sem graça de ter tentado ser irônico com alguém que acabara de salvar a ele e Verônica.

"Não precisa agradecer.....precisamos tirá-la daqui... ela precisa de cuidados!". Disse o homem, olhando para a jovem que estava deitada no chão, entre ele e Roxton; dava para ver o quanto suas costas haviam sido machucadas.

"É..... aquela coisa a atacou e parece grave......"

"Ataques de harpias sempre são graves!". O homem estava visivelmente preocupado.

"Mas o que podemos fazer? Eu não tenho nada que sirva de remédio para ela! E ainda temos que cumprir.....". Roxton já ia mencionar sua tarefa, mas parou no meio do caminho,pois não tinha certeza se poderia confiar no misterioso homem.

"Eu posso ajudar, venha comigo......". Dizendo isso, o homem fez menção de abaixar-se para carregar Verônica, mas Roxton o interrompeu.

"Mas espere aí...... quem é vc? Para onde vai nos levar?"

"Não temos tempo para tantas perguntas.....não vê que ela está sofrendo?". Ele tinha razão, a expressão de Verônica era de dor, os cortes haviam sido profundos, as garras rasgaram sua carne e as unhas das harpias causavam ferimentos que inflamavam muito rápido e desatinavam uma dor lancinante. A jovem da selva contorcia-se, sentindo os primeiros efeitos dos ferimentos.

"Mas como vou saber se é seguro ir com vc?"

"Roxton....". Murmurou Verônica; apesar de fraca, ela ainda reuniu forças para levantar a mão que apertava o frasco, ela não o havia soltado nem mesmo no doloroso ataque que sofrera. A luz do frasco era branca e intensa o que indicava que aquele homem dizia a verdade: ele queria ajudar.

"Está bem, vc tem razão......não temos tempo! Por favor ajude-a!"

"Então vamos!". O homem abaixou-se novamente, tomando Verônica em seus braços. Ele indicou que seguiriam para um riacho próximo, onde havia deixado suas coisas. Na verdade ele havia parado para descansar e ao ouvir o grito estridente das harpias e sua pavorosa algazarra, imaginou que só poderiam estar assim por um motivo: ataque!

Roxton seguia atrás deles, imaginando quem poderia ser aquele homem. Só agora ele havia organizado suas idéias e ponderava sobre que pessoa seria aquela, capaz de parar os horrendos monstros com um escudo e mais, arremessar lanças com as duas mãos e alcançar precisamente alvos em movimento e absurdamente distantes. Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou que haviam chegado à margem do riacho, até que o homem se virou e disse:

"E à propósito........meu nome é Aquiles!"

CONTINUA....

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Harpias**: _Criaturas imundas com cabeças de mulheres velhas e os corpos, asas, bicos, e garras de pássaros. Podiam voar com a velocidade do vento, e suas penas, que não podiam ser perfuradas, serviam como armadura. As Harpias freqüentemente agarravam os mortais e os carregavam para o mundo subterrâneo, sempre deixando atrás um odor repugnante. _

**Observações:**

_** Que essa luz ilumine os lugares escuros por onde passar, quando todas as outras se apagarem**._ Citação do livro "O Senhor dos Anéis – A Sociedade do Anel" de J. R. R. Tolkien, retirado do trecho abaixo:

"_Ergueu um pequeno frasco de cristal: ele brilhava quando ela o virava em sua mão, e raios de luz branca emanavam dele. – Este frasco – disse ela – contém a luz de Eärendil engastada nas águas de minha fonte. Brilhará ainda mais quando a noite cair ao seu redor. **Que essa luz ilumine os lugares escuros por onde passar, quando todas as outras se apagarem**. Lembre-se de Galadriel e seu espelho!"_

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	11. Cap 11

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Cris **

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelo seu review! Foi muito legal falar com vc no MSN! Eu amo Senhor dos Anéis e, achando uma possibilidade de inserir, não resisti! Realmente, Tróia falha nos detalhes, como o tempo da Guerra e a falta dos deuses, essenciais à lenda, mas o diretor acertou em cheio na escolha de Aquiles! Mama mia! Pitt não é dos melhores atores, mas é lindo de morrer (como o vinho, quanto mais velho, melhor....) e atuou bem, na minha opinião, na frieza do guerreiro, na sedução na hora certa e na dor tb!_

**Claudia**

_fantástica é sua participação contínua! É bom ver que as cenas de aventura estão convincentes! Quanto aos próximos personagens.....veremos!_

**Towanda**

_Amo aventura e deuses, juntando, deu isso aí! Pois é, aquele moço feinho de Tróia né.....eu tinha pensado em escalar alguém para dublê da Verônica, caso ela estivesse muito machucada, pensei em vc, mas se vc não gostou......eu penso em outra pessoa....caso mude de idéia, saiba que ele transpira muito e ainda tem vaga para figurante como gotinhas de suor.... serve?!_

**_Liberar este cap foi um presente de feriadão para vcs, mesmo com poucos reviews! Só porque eu fiquei muito feliz com os elogios no MSN, mas agora cooperem e comentem! Beijos!_**

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Verônica havia sido gravemente ferida pelo ataque feroz das harpias e precisava mais do que nunca de ajuda e o auxílio veio de alguém absolutamente inesperado: Aquiles, o maior guerreiro grego. E agora, o que aconteceria com nossos valorosos, mas combalidos, aventureiros? A seguir as aventuras de Verônica, Roxton e Aquiles Pitt (segundo algumas pessoas, mas não me perguntem quem!)._

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Aquiles buscou entre suas coisas por bandagens e alguns ungüentos que trazia consigo para qualquer eventualidade. Ele tinha conhecimentos em uma vasta amplitude de saberes, entre eles medicina. Ao cuidar com tamanha habilidade dos ferimentos de Verônica e de alguns arranhões de Roxton, ele provou que os ensinamentos de Quíron haviam sido muito bem prestados e primorosamente aprendidos.

Entretanto, Aquiles precisava de algumas folhas para que a cicatrização fosse mais rápida e eficiente; como conhecia muito bem a área, ele sabia que poderia encontrá-las ali por perto. Verônica estava muito vulnerável, então ele resolveu dar instruções bastante precisas a Roxton para que ele fosse buscar as folhas. Assim que Roxton saiu, Aquiles voltou para o lado de Verônica; sentou-se ao lado dela e fitou longamente a bela moça.

Aquiles não era de se apegar a nenhuma mulher por mais de uma noite, mas aquela desconhecida parecia ter atraído sua atenção de um modo diferente. A jovem da selva era realmente bonita, mas não foi isso que o encantou de início, mas sim a sua garra em se manter viva e o esforço que fazia para não demonstrar a dor que certamente sentia, a fim de não preocupar ainda mais seu amigo.

Aquiles poderia ficar ali por mais um bom tempo apreciando a mulher que estava a sua frente, mas foi pego de surpresa:

"Por que me olha tanto? Estou tão mal assim?"

Aquiles abriu um enorme sorriso:

"Não, uma mulher como vc nunca fica mal.....nem quando está ferida!"

O rosto de Verônica ruborizou-se diante do galanteio daquele homem, mas nem isso fez com que ela desviasse os olhos dele.

"Posso saber o nome de tão valorosa guerreira?". Continuo Aquiles.

"Guerreira? Bem..... Verônica...."

"Sim, uma guerreira que agüentou bravamente estes ferimentos e eu sei que eles doem muito!"

"Isso é verdade....e vc quem é? Foi vc quem cuidou de mim?"

"Meu nome é Aquiles... cuidei sim!"

Não sei se vcs notaram, mas Verônica nem deu por falta de Roxton, tamanho o seu encantamento com o grego. O que diria Ned ao ver aquela cena? É melhor não sabermos.

"Ai.....". Verônica fez menção de se levantar, mas as dores ainda impediam-na de movimentos bruscos e se não fosse Aquiles a ampará-la, ela teria caído. Ela não podia negar que estar apoiada nos braços fortes de Aquiles produzia uma agradável sensação de segurança, uma proteção que ela fingia não precisar, mas que em seu íntimo ansiava há muito tempo.

"É melhor vc deitar-se novamente...."

"Eu gostaria de ficar sentada....."

"Está bem". Dizendo isso o herói de cabelos dourados ajudou Verônica a recostar-se em uma pedra, mas o contato com a aspereza da rocha fez com que os cortes doessem. Bastante solícito, Aquiles se ofereceu para que Verônica recostasse em seu corpo, proposta que ela aceitou e não foi só porque estava machucada e a pedra era pontiaguda; ela aceitaria de qualquer forma e eu pergunto: quem não aceitaria?

Eles começaram a conversar; de início Verônica ficou sem graça de estar recostada nele, mas aos poucos foi ficando mais à vontade. Enquanto Aquiles falava de suas aventuras, Verônica, ali onde estava, confortavelmente localizada, fechou os olhos e começou a devanear. A voz de Aquiles ficava cada vez mais distante e a jovem voltou seus pensamentos para um outro alguém que não lhe fornecia o mesmo tipo de proteção física – na verdade, muitas vezes foi necessário que ela o protegesse – mas cuja presença se tornava cada vez mais imprescindível em sua vida.

Aquiles, por sua vez, era tão orgulhoso de suas façanhas, que nem percebeu os devaneios de Verônica, e cada vez a mente da jovem se distanciava mais e mais. Ela não podia negar que havia se sentido atraída por Aquiles, desde o momento em que abriu seus olhos e viu como ele era belo, mas também sabia que aquilo não passava de uma coisa física: a atração por alguém extremamente belo e com predicados de herói. Afinal de contas, que mulher não ficaria abalada diante dos galanteios de um herói de verdade? De repente ela saiu de seu transe:

"Por que está cuidando tão bem de uma estranha?"

"Porque nunca conheci uma estranha tão encantadora!". Disse Aquiles, mas desta vez Verônica não mais corou. Os dois se entreolharam longamente, e Aquiles segurou levemente o rosto de Verônica a fim de aproximar do dele e fazer o que desejou desde que a viu.

Aquiles beijou suavemente Verônica, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ela não correspondeu ao beijo.

"O que houve?". Disse Aquiles sem entender o que havia acontecido; ele estava acostumado a ter as mulheres a seus pés.

"Nada....". Disse ela rindo.

"É por causa dele?". Disse Aquiles apontando na direção que Roxton havia ido.

"Não..... somos amigos......e só......"

"E do que está rindo? De mim?"

"É claro que não! Porque iria rir de vc?"

"Do que então?"

"De mim mesma......foi preciso vir tão longe e encontrar vc para descobrir o que eu já sabia, mas não conseguia ver!"

"Do que está falando?"

"Vc já amou Aquiles?"

"Não.....acho que não....."

"Então não entenderia o que eu quero dizer.......e o que estou sentindo...."

A expressão de Aquiles era de extrema confusão, mas para sorte de Verônica ela não precisou dar mais explicações, pois neste exato momento Roxton estava voltando com as folhas que Aquiles havia pedido.

"Inferno sangrento! Pensei que nunca fosse encontrar estas malditas folhas! Quer dizer.....benditas.. sei está, Verônica? Sente-se melhor?"

"Sim.....já consigo me mover um pouco...". Disse Verônica, aliviada pois Roxton parecia não ter visto nada. Aquiles pegou as folhas com Roxton e apressou-se em fazer mais compressas. O grego não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado pelas mulheres, mas daquela vez havia sido diferente; não foi uma rejeição de fato, mas sim uma mulher que se resguardava por amor a outro. Pensando nisso, ele sentiu até uma ponta de inveja de seu "adversário" sem rosto. Depois de aplicar as compressas em Verônica, ele a deixou descansar e foi falar com Roxton.

"Como ela está?"

"Melhor....está muito machucada, mas é forte e vai agüentar!"

"Que bom!"

"Ela é sua mulher?"

"Não......é minha amiga!"

"Amante?!"

"Não ouviu o que eu disse? Ela é minha amiga!"

"Desculpe, mas não é comum ver mulheres sozinhas caminhando por trilhas com homens, a não ser que tenham alguma relação com ele....não amizade, se é que me entende....."

"Não sei os costumes de vcs, mas somos amigos e só! "

"Ela tem alguém?"

"Como assim?"

"Vc me entendeu.....quero saber se ela tem compromisso com alguém...."

"Posso saber porque?"

"Tem ou não tem?"

"Compromisso formal não, mas........"

"Já respondeu a minha pergunta.....mas o que fazem por aqui?"

"Bem, temos que cumprir uma tarefa......para ajudar um amigo....."

"Vc ainda não confia em mim, não é?"

"Desculpe....nem sei mais em quem confiar depois de tudo que já passamos....."

"Bem, mas eu já mostrei que quero ajudar...."

"É verdade, acho que posso confiar em vc.....não sei o que faria para ajudar Verônica, nem sei se estaríamos vivos...."

"Que tarefa é esta de que falou?"

"Nós temos que achar um tal líquido, o sangue de uma criatura para só assim trazer de volta à vida um de nossos amigos...."

"Que?!"

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é verdade!"

"Não é loucura.....vc não imagina as coisas pelas quais já passei, mas o que me intriga é como conseguiram saber deste sangue e quem mandou vcs nesta tarefa!"

"Hera...."

"Como imaginei! A esposa ciumenta de Zeus! Não sei se sabem com quem estão lidando, mas aviso desde já que ela é extremamente perigosa e o que quer que tenha prometido a vcs, não acredito que cumpra...."

"Que ela é perigosa nós desconfiamos, mas sobre isso de não cumprir as promessas, espero que esteja errado, pois nossas vidas dependem disso! Além do mais não temos opção.....só podemos seguir em frente!"

"Então que assim seja, mas devo alertá-lo que fiquem atentos a tudo no caminho, desconfiem de tudo e todos e não se descuidem um só momento!"

"Gostaria de saber de onde aquelas coisas vieram......". Disse Roxton coçando a cabeça.

"Aquelas são as Harpias.... elas surgem do nada e têm um ataque poderoso, foi sorte eu ter chegado a tempo....mas fiquei curioso com uma coisa: vcs tinham uma espada, pq não se defenderam?"

"Não tive tempo! Como disse, elas surgiram do nada e quando me dei conta já estavam atacando Verônica!"

"Deixe-me ver esta espada.....posso?". Disse Aquiles estendendo a mão para que roxton lhe entregasse a espada que trazia. "Ora, esta espada eu conheço.....é a famosa espada do deus Hermes, a que não pode ser quebrada! Quem lhe deu isso?"

"Íris, a mensageira de Zeus......ela nos deu presentes que pudessem nos ajudar na empreitada...."

"Então da próxima vez não deixe ela na bainha, leve na sua mão, sempre à frente, por mais calmo que o lugar possa parecer! Não confie nas aparências!"

"Obrigada pelo conselho! Vou segui-lo!"

"É melhor que o faça para seu próprio bem!"

"Quando acha que ela estará pronta para seguir?"

"Quanto tempo podem esperar?"

"Não muito.... temos 3 dias para cumprir a tarefa, contando de ontem pela manhã!"

"Bom, não é muito tempo, já passa da metade do dia, e acho que podem ir caminhando lentamente. Vou indicar um caminho por onde podem ir mais tranqüilamente...."

"Mais uma vez obrigado!"

"Não precisa agradecer! Eu gosto de ajudar.....vou com vcs em parte do caminho, mas depois seguirão sozinhos, pois não posso tomar para mim algo que é tarefa de vcs!"

"Está bem"

Dizendo isso, Aquiles arrumou suas coisas e pendurou nas costas o alforje que trazia. Em seguida, tomou Verônica nos braços e voltou andar, seguido de perto por Roxton, que agora trazia a espada de Hermes em sua mão e o frasco dado pela esfinge na outra, para garantir a segurança o máximo possível. Enquanto caminhavam, as perguntas ainda flutuavam na mente de Roxton; eram tantas coisas novas, tantos acontecimentos estanhos e em tão pouco tempo, que ele ainda não havia conseguido se acostumar.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Já fez!"

"Então me deixe fazer outra!". Disse Roxton rindo, sendo seguido por Aquiles que também deu uma gargalhada.

"Faça então...."

"Pelo que pude ver, aquela criatura era enorme e bastante o escudo suportou o impacto sem rachar ao meio e como vc não foi esmagado por ela?"

"Bem.....o escudo foi forjado pelo mais habilidoso dos ferreiros, Hefestos, já ouviu falar?"

"Acreditaria se eu dissesse que o conheci?"

"Como?!"

"Isso é uma longa história.....mas quanto a minha resistência digamos que seja um presente divino...."

"Vc é filho de deuses?"

"Mais ou menos.... mas isso também é uma longa história....". Disse Aquiles com um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Acho que enquanto caminhamos podemos ir contando nossas longas histórias....o que acha?". Sugeriu Roxton.

"Muito vc então!". Concordou Aquiles.

"Ok". E Roxton foi seguindo lado a lado com Aquiles, contando o modo incrível como os deuses apareceram no plateau e a confusão que se instalou com a chegada deles; falou sobre a visita que fizeram ao Hades e o acordo com Hera. Mas é claro que Roxton também aproveitou para contar as fabulosas aventuras diárias no mundo perdido, incluindo tribos guerreiras hostis, acontecimentos surreais e dinossauros, criaturas que Aquiles nem fazia idéia do que poderiam ser.

Aquiles, por sua vez, também não poupou comentários sobre as venturas e desventuras de ser um grande guerreiro, amado pelos deuses e filho de uma ninfa marinha. Contou coisas sobre os deuses e seu caráter passional, tão próximo dos humanos e como eles costumavam interferir no destino das pessoas, não necessariamente para ajudar, mas, e não eram raras às vezes, para divertimento próprio.

Os dois iam andando, divertindo-se bastante com as histórias vindas dos dois lados e até Verônica que estava tão debilitada, ria vez por outra com as coisas absurdas que ouvia de Aquiles. Como os cuidados foram bem prestados, a jovem da selva já se sentia bem melhor; as folhas que Aquiles havia colocado junto com os ungüentos eram realmente eficientes, pois aliviavam a dor e cicatrizavam os cortes com uma rapidez incrível. Mas tendo estas receitas vindo de um centauro como Quíron, o mais sábio deles, não era de se esperar outra coisa. Estavam tão descontraídos que o tempo foi passando de modo agradável.

Quando chegaram em determinado ponto, o herói grego parou:

"Bom.... acho que é aqui que nos despedimos!"

Roxton olhou em volta e pode ver o belo lugar onde estavam: era um penhasco que mais parecia um jardim, tamanha a quantidade de flores nos mais variados tamanhos, formatos e matizes. Além do penhasco, podia-se ver o deslumbrante mar com suas águas de um azul profundo, absolutamente convidativo a um mergulho.

"Mas que lugar é este? Para onde iremos daqui?"

"Está vendo ali?". Disse Aquiles apontando para o mar.

"O que? Não vejo nada! Só o mar...."

"Olhe direito.....lá longe vc verá um outro penhasco...."

"Sim....agora vejo, mas é tão longe que quase parece um ponto no horizonte! Mas o que tem isso?"

"É ali que vc vai encontrar o que procura...."

"Hã?"

"Isso mesmo! É ali a caverna onde se escondia a medusa.......agora é lá que ainda permanece sua cabeça cortada e, conseqüentemente o sangue que vcs precisam!"

"Mas a pergunta em questão é: como nós vamos chegar até lá?!"

"Bem......isso já não é mais comigo!"

"Essa é boa! Tivemos bastante ajuda no caminho, mas sempre nos deixam assim, neste beco sem saída, ou neste caso, em um penhasco a léguas da caverna onde temos que chegar!"

"Eu estava brincando com vc! Se fosse por terra, eu emprestaria com prazer o meu cavalo, o mais forte da Grécia e acho que de todo o mundo.....a única coisa boa que as Harpias fizeram, pois ele é filho de uma delas.....mas......"

"Mas, como a travessia é por água vc nada pode fazer, não é? Mas que coisa! Ninguém disse que teria um oceano entre nós e a tal medusa!"

"Vc vai me deixar concluir....? vc disse, a travessia é pela água e dá para ver que este mar é enorme....mas acho que tem outro ser que pode ser de grande ajuda agora!"

Os aventureiros haviam chegado aos confins da terra - é bem verdade que não eram os confins, mas bem que parecia - e Roxton estava visivelmente desesperado para saber como iriam transpor aquele gigantesco mar. Normalmente ele demoraria mais tempo para entrar em pânico, mas aquela era uma situação limite. Antes que Aquiles pudesse terminar a sua explicação sobre quem poderia ajudar mais uma vez os aventureiros, eles puderam ouvir um barulho, vindo de longe.

O barulho aumentava, ficando cada vez mais perto, até que eles identificaram como um relinchar.

"Parece um cavalo! Mas de onde ele estaria vindo? É seu cavalo Aquiles?". Disse Verônica, que já conseguia ficar acordada há um bom tempo.

"Não!". Disse o herói grego.

"Mas não importa, um cavalo não serviria para nada agora......"

"Nem mesmo se ele voasse?!". Perguntou Aquiles de modo sarcástico.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Verônica, vc está vendo o mesmo que eu?". Só naquele momento eles puderam ver de fato o animal.

"Não me peça para explicar, mas estou sim Roxton!"

"Ele.....voa!". Roxton balbuciava as palavras.

"Minha nossa!". Disse Verônica esfregando os olhos a fim de verificar se não era uma alucinação.

"Ora! Porque tamanho espanto, por acaso vc não disse que já viu lagartos que voam?!"

"Sim, mas...."

"Mas o que? É simplesmente um ser com asas!". Disse Aquiles com a maior naturalidade.

Neste momento, o cavalo dirigiu-se aos aventureiros e abaixou a cabeça em sinal de reverência e para que eles montassem em seu dorso macio e luminoso. Os aventureiros ficaram um tempo contemplando o magnífico animal e por instantes esqueceram-se de sua tarefa grandiosa: era surreal ver um cavalo alado e na mitologia grega havia apenas um, Pegasus.

Perseu já havia mencionado seu nome, quando contou sobre a medusa. O cavalo havia nascido quando o pescoço do monstro foi cortado e era resultado da união dela com o deus Posêidon. Entretanto eles ainda tinham certa resistência a acreditar na existência das criaturas fantásticas, mesmo que já tivessem visto várias. Passados aqueles instantes mágicos, eles finalmente montaram no fabuloso Pegasus e puderam completar a travessia do cristalino mar da Grécia, não sem antes se despedir de Aquiles.

"Muito obrigado por sua ajuda! Nós lhe devemos a vida!". Disse Roxton enquanto oferecia um aperto de mão à Aquiles; ele ficou surpreso quando Aquiles, em vez de um aperto de mão lhe deu um abraço apertado e um beijo em cada face, afinal este era um costume grego.

"Mantenham-se firmes no seu propósito e salvem seus amigos e a vcs mesmos! Ficarei imensamente feliz com isso!"

"Adeus!". Disse Roxton, montando em Pegasus.

Verônica deteve-se por um momento para se despedir de Aquiles; era estranho pensar nele sem graça, mas era exatamente assim que ele estava quando Verônica se dirigiu a ele.

"Adeus Aquiles! Obrigada por tudo!"

"De nada,.....será que voltarei a vê-la um dia?"

"Sinceramente acho que não......"

"Ele tem sorte!"

"Ele?!"

"Não me disse que tem alguém, mas eu sei que ele existe.....e deve ser muito bom ser amado assim....."

"Vc é especial Aquiles e certamente encontrará o amor quando menos esperar!". Disse Verônica, depositando um singelo beijo nos lábios de Aquiles.

"Espero que tenha razão....e que meus olhos possam brilhar tanto quanto os seus!". Sussurrou Aquiles no ouvido de Verônica, enquanto dava um abraço na jovem, não apertado como ele gostaria haja vista o estado das costas dela, na certeza de que nunca mais veria aquele doce sorriso.

"Cuide-se!". Disse Verônica, enquanto montava em Pegasus, indo em direção a sua missão. Depois de um tempo sobrevoando o mar em silêncio, Roxton se pronunciou:

"Ele queria saber se vc tinha alguém....!"

"E o que vc disse?"

"Disse que vc não tinha um compromisso formal....."

"...... nós dois descobrimos que meu coração já tem dono....". Disse Verônica, abraçando Roxton bem forte e então eles seguiram em silêncio até o fim da travessia.

Aquiles ficou na beira do penhasco, com o vento batendo em seus cabelos da cor do sol, vendo os aventureiros se distanciarem: lá se foram Verônica e Roxton montados no incrível Pegasus. Voar por sobre aquele magnífico mar, em um cavalo alado era quase um sonho e, apesar de todas as dificuldades, momentos como aquele valeriam por uma vida.

CONTINUA.....

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Aquiles: **_Guerreiro filho de Peleu e de Tétis. Sua mãe banhou-o nas águas do rio Estige, o que o tornou invulnerável – à exceção do calcanhar, por onde ela o segurara seu corpo. Durante a guerra de Tróia, abandonou o combate, pois a jovem cativa troiana Briseida, por quem ele se apaixonara, foi-lhe tomada para ser entregue a Agamênon. Retornou à luta depois da morte de seu amigo Pátroclo e matou, num duelo, o príncipe troiano Heitor. Porém, foi morto por Páris, que, guiado pela mão de Apolo, conseguiu feri-lo no calcanhar. _

**Pegasus**: _Cavalo alado, filho de Poseidon e da górgona Medusa. Nasceu do sangue desta, quando Perseu lhe cortou a cabeça. Pégasus pertenceu a Belerofonte, que dele se serviu para matar Quimera e derrotar as Amazonas. Quando esse herói morreu, o animal retornou à morada dos deuses. Durante o combate entre as Musas e as Piéridas, o monte Hélicon inchou-se de prazer, ameaçando atingir o céu. Por ordem de Poseidon, Pégasus bateu o casco na montanha e fê-la retomar seu tamanho natural. No lugar tocado peloa cavalo brotou uma fonte chamada Hipocreme. Pégasus foi transformado pelos deuses em constelação._

**Quíron**: _foi o mais sábio dos centauros e com os outros, serviu de tutor a vários heróis entre eles, Aquiles._

**Observações:**

_Inferno sangrento: _Esta foi uma expressão usada na fanfiction "**_Santa Madalena_**" escrita pela Lady F, e que tomei a liberdade de aqui citar, pois achei o termo fantástico. Viu Lady F, os direitos autorais são seus, mas eu li a sua fic e não resisti!

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	12. Cap 12

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Towanda**

_Eu agradeço os elogios, a declaração e vc tá certa no papel oferecido junto (bem junto mesmo...) de Aquiles Pitt, mas isso é só porque vc sempre manda reviews religiosamente!_

**Claudia**

_Não sei se vcs vão ficar craques em mitologia, mas se conseguirem se divertir já basta para mim! Muito obrigada pelo esclarecimento sobre a expressão inferno sangrento; eu nunca havia notado!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Eu sou má? Imagina! E que negócio é este de pobre Verônica: vc viu quem cuidou dela? Mas como uma escritora que tb é fã de Ned e Vê, eu jamais poderia deixar rolar algo mais entre eles, tava bom aquilo ali! Quem dera a gente tivesse uma luz daquelas, ficaríamos longe de muita gente ruim!_

**Cris**

_Primeiramente: um super de nada pelo review e seus comentários carinhosos; segundamente: a questão não é se Verônica é de ferro ou não....isso é ficção e só por isso ela resistiu, porque senão....._

_Agradeço a vc tb pelo esclarecimento sobre "Inferno sangrento"; isso mostra que são leitoras atentas e atenciosas, ajudando a escritora a se manter informada._

**Jéssy**

_Sei como é este negócio de provas, mas não se preocupe! Obrigada por dar uma passada e lembrar de comentar! Pelo visto vc foi mais uma que ficou caidinha pelo Aquiles Pitt! Foi vc que tinha pedido pra Perséfone aparecer? Eis aí! _

**Lady F Lady K**

_Adorei o seu review monossilábico e dramático! Foi hilário, mas me diga uma coisa, este review é da lady K ou Lady F?_

**Lady F.**

_E eis que Pegasus é mais um personagem querido! Como vc pode ver, eu adorei o "Inferno sangrento" e as meninas me informaram que isto foi uam brincadeira sua em relação à série, mas já que eu tenho que pedir permissão a alguém para utilizar, prefiro pedir a vc! _

**No capítulo anterior:**

_E lá se foram nossos heróis rumo ao desconhecido em busca da salvação para todos; o tempo estava correndo e eles nem haviam encontrado o precioso sangue da medusa! Além disso, eles já haviam passado por maus bocados, mas o que ainda os estaria esperando?Só os deuses sabem!_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Enquanto nossos valorosos aventureiros, Verônica e Roxton, passavam por seus apertos, contando com ajudantes inesperados, mas altamente eficientes, os demais exploradores também não estavam na mais confortável das situações. Vez por outra o feroz guardião dos Infernos, Cérbero, dava uma espiada nos aventureiros para se certificar de que ainda estavam ali ou se estariam preparando alguma peripécia a fim de sair do mundo subterrâneo. A simples visão do cão era aterradora para os aventureiros, que ficavam absolutamente temerosos de que ele se aproximasse, embora isso não tenha acontecido em momento algum. É bem verdade que Hera havia dado um refresco e se retirado, depois da discussão com Marguerite, mas ainda assim, estar no Hades, por si só já era ruim demais.

"O que será que está acontecendo com Verônica e Roxton?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Será que estão bem?". Questionou Malone.

"Com certeza estão bem....eles são fortes, corajosos, conseguem se virar muito bem!". Disse Challenger tentando convencer a si mesmo de que nada de ruim poderia alcançar os dois.

"Espero que vcs estejam certos, mas lembrando que foi aquela mulher que arranjou esta pra eles.....nem sei....". Disse Finn e vcs sabem como ela tinha razão.

Os mais novos hóspedes do Hades não sabiam, mas Hera, mesmo abalada não havia desistido de sua idéia de atormentar os mortais; ela os havia deixado, mas em compensação Verônica e Roxton puderam sentir o peso de sua força cruel. Escondida em outra parte do Hades, longe dos aventureiros, Hera chamou um de seus mensageiros e ordenou que ele lhe trouxesse informações do que estava acontecendo com Verônica e Roxton.

Quando o mensageiro voltou e começou a lhe reportar o que havia acontecido, o humor da deusa passou a sofrer bruscas variações: ia de uma alegria indisfarçável por saber dos ataques que eles haviam sofrido pelas horrendas criaturas; ataques estes orquestrados por ela. Mas logo em seguida ela se irritava e se houvesse algo a seu alcance, certamente ela quebraria; Hera não entendia como os dois estavam conseguindo tanta ajuda e começou a imaginar quem poderia estar atrapalhando seus planos.

"Zeus!". Gritou Hera; ela sabia que apenas o deus supremo poderia estar a par de tudo e teria tamanha audácia de interferir. Com certeza ele deveria ter notado a sua ausência no Olimpo e descobriu toda a sua armadilha. Mas definitivamente Hera não era mulher de desistir facilmente. Os dados já haviam sido lançados e agora ela continuaria a mexer as peças a seu bel prazer, e Zeus que se virasse para impedi-la.

Zeus, por sua vez, continuava com os olhos nas águas límpidas que lhe permitiam a visão dos acontecimentos na terra. Ele não estava nada satisfeito com os atos de Hera, mas bater de frente não estava mesmo em seus planos e então ele resolveu continuar com a política que havia adotado: ataque sutil e disfarçado.

Enquanto isso, nos confins da terra:

Depois do magnífico sobrevôo, Pegasus alcançou a terra firme. Roxton, como estava na frente, passou, de modo incomum, a perna por cima da cabeça do cavalo e saltou para o chão. Em seguida levantou os braços para ajudar Verônica a descer, com todo o cuidado de não tocar em suas costas.

Já em terra firme, tudo o que eles puderam ver foi uma enorme parede de pedra negra que ia até onde a vista alcançava; a alguns metros do solo, podia-se ver uma única abertura, na verdade, uma fenda, que eles logo imaginaram que só poderia ser a entrada para a caverna da medusa. Antes de começar a escalar o paredão, eles voltaram para sua especial carona.

"Obrigada Pegasus! É este seu nome não é?"

Parecendo compreender, o cavalo alado balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

"Mas com certeza vc agora deve partir, não é?"

"Bem que ele poderia ficar aqui......senão como voltaremos?". Disse Verônica apreensiva.

"É verdade, mas isso já seria sorte demais......". Disse Roxton com um sorriso meio triste, já preocupado com a volta.

"Ou não.....". Disse Verônica, esboçando um grande sorriso ao ver a atitude de Pegasus: o cavalo simplesmente acomodou-se na sombra fresca formada pelo paredão e pela brisa do mar.

"É impressão minha ou ele vai ficar aí?". Perguntou Verônica ainda rindo.

"Eu acho que sim, mas é melhor não abusar da sorte, vamos logo, afinal não sabemos quanto tempo ele vai esperar!". Disse Roxton, pegando Verônica pela mão e seguindo para a escalada.

"Então amigão, até a volta!". Disse Roxton acenando para Pegasus, mas desta vez o cavalo não assentiu com a cabeça, mas poderia ser só distração com a paisagem, pensou o caçador. Mas isso não era necessariamente verdade.

A escalada apresentou grande dificuldade aos aventureiros, pois as pedras eram pontiagudas e vez por outra machucavam suas mãos; além do mais elas eram escorregadias e a todo momento os dois tinham a impressão de que desceriam de vez. É claro que Verônica estava tendo mais dificuldade, pois o movimento repetido de esticar os braços para alcançar os patamares superiores forçava suas costas e estava sendo particularmente doloroso.

Mas nada disso foi capaz de impedir que eles alcançassem a fenda e finalmente entrassem na caverna. Apesar da abertura ser absurdamente estreita, depois dela abria-se uma larga câmara, mas apesar de todo o espaço não era nada agradável estar ali. O lugar era iluminado por uma luz fraca que vinha da fenda, tornando o lugar terrivelmente sombrio, as paredes eram úmidas e havia água escorrendo, não se sabe vinda de onde. Além disso, o odor que exalava das paredes era incrivelmente fétido.

"Nossa! Que tipo de criatura consegue viver aqui?"

"A medusa Roxton, esqueceu?"

"Mas que tipo de vida é essa? Isso é pior que os becos imundos de Londres!"

"Então é melhor procurarmos logo o que precisamos e sair daqui!"

"Tem razão!". Concordou Roxton.

Felizmente havia apenas um caminho para seguir e eles forem em frente, com os narizes tapados, pois só assim era possível caminhar nos domínios das Górgonas.

"Que sorte hein Verônica! Se continuar assim vamos dar de cara com o tal sangue logo logo!"

Mas qual não foi a surpresa deles ao chegar em um ponto em que o caminho se bifurcava em três.

"Vc e sua grande boca?E agora?"

"Calma Verônica! As coisas complicaram um pouco, mas tenho certeza que vamos pegar o caminho certo! "

"Tava bom demais pra ser verdade... uma só fenda, um só caminho.......vamos levar dias pra acertar o caminho! E não temos tempo!". Vcs vão duvidar, mas posso garantir que Verônica beirava a histeria.

"Mulher de pouca fé! É claro que vamos achar ......e rápido! Eu sou bom em momentos de pressão sabia?"

"Se vc é eu não sei, mas vai ter que se tornar agora!"

"O que vc sugere?". Perguntou Roxton olhando para os três caminhos à sua frente.

"Ahhhhh vc não era O bom?!"

"Vc vai sugerir ou não?!"

"O da direita! E vc?"

"A esquerda me parece melhor....."

"Então vamos pelo meio!". Disse Verônica arrastando Roxton pelo braço.

Deve ter sido sorte de principiante porque desta vez não teve interferência divina, se é o que vcs estão pensando, mas eles haviam escolhido o caminho certo. Eles passaram por um corredor igualmente fétido e úmido, mas desta vez ele não se alargava em uma nova câmara, mas ia se apertando cada vez mais, até chegar o momento em que seus ombros raspavam nas paredes causando muito desconforto, e porque não dizer, náuseas aos aventureiros.

O corredor era extremamente longo e subia cada vez mais, não dando pistas de acabar tão cedo. Depois de andar o que pareceram léguas, os aventureiros perceberam que o corredor começava a se alargar novamente.

"Ai, finalmente vamos desencostar dessas paredes nojentas".

"Imagine só se a Marguerite estivesse aqui! O que ela diria....."

"Roxton......vcs dois não têm jeito! Até nesta situação vc lembra dela?"

O caçador deu uma risadinha meio sem graça, mas a verdade revelada pela jovem da selva não poderia ser negada. Ele pensava em Marguerite a cada passo que dava, principalmente quando estavam em apuros e poderia não voltar a vê-la.

"Deixa pra lá Roxton......vc me responde isso quando a gente voltar!"

"Tudo bem se vc me responder algo também....."

"E o que seria?"

"Quando é que vc e Malone vão parar de fingir que são só amigos hein?"

"Sabia que falar enquanto anda é péssimo para o fôlego? Acho melhor andarmos calados!"

E foi em silêncio que os dois continuaram a caminhar até que outra câmara larga apareceu. No centro dela havia um suntuoso trono que ficava de costas para onde eles estavam.

"O que será aquilo?". Perguntou o caçador.

"Será que chegamos na medusa?". Perguntou Verônica com os olhos arregalados.

"Tudo aqui é tão estranho! Este silêncio ensurdecedor......."

"Eu achei que fossemos encontrar alguém ou alguma coisa, guardando a entrada ou pelo menos aqui dentro...."

"Vamos nos aproximar com cuidado......muito cuidado......."

Pé ante pé eles foram se aproximando do trono e puderam ver pequenas cobras se movendo.

"Verônica......". Balbuciou Roxton.

"Estou vendo Roxton......"

"Lembra do que Perseu nos contou?"

"Sim...... as cobras na cabeça........"

"Em hipótese alguma olhe para ela......". Disse o caçador visivelmente preocupado.

"Mas Perseu disse que a matou não foi???". Perguntou Verônica, enquanto apertava com força o braço de Roxton.

"Sim!"

"Então estas cobras não deveriam estar mortas também?"

"E por acaso alguma coisa nesta jornada tem lógica?!"

Eles deram a volta no trono com todo o cuidado e puderam ver que nele só havia a cabeça da medusa; o corpo do monstro estava estendido no chão, do mesmo modo como Perseu havia descrito. Confirmando a verdade sobre a morte da Górgona, Verônica e Roxton se animaram a uma aproximação, afinal de contas, agora as cobras apenas estavam grudadas à cabeça da horrenda criatura, sem mais nenhum poder.

À frente do trono, havia uma pequena banqueta e em cima dela o objeto de desejo dos aventureiros, aquilo que os havia feito embarcar naquela louca jornada: o sangue da medusa. Mas se vcs prestaram atenção à estória, devem estar se perguntando: mas eram dois tipos de sangue e como eles poderiam saber qual era o certo?

Bem, acontece que não há herói sem astúcia, então Perseu deixou no frasco em cima da mesa apenas o sangue que poderia trazer os mortos de volta a vida. O outro sangue, um veneno mortal, só poderia ser adquirido diretamente do corpo do monstro, mas aquela altura já havia secado, estando esta maldição perdida para sempre. Esperto ele não?!

"Temos que guardar isso de modo bem seguro!"

"É sim....."

"O alforje!"

"O que?"

"O alforje Verônica! Aquele que Íris nos deu! Ela disse que ele guardaria qualquer coisa, lembra?"

"Ah sim, é claro!"

Eles pegaram o frasco com todo cuidado e o colocaram no alforje mágico, onde, com certeza ele estaria em toda segurança. Roxton o pendurou nas costas e se apressou em sair dali o mais rápido possível. É óbvio que tiveram que passar pelo mesmo caminho estreito e fétido, mas desta vez a ansiedade para ver novamente a luz do dia e respirar ar puro era tão grande que a travessia foi feita em muito menos tempo.

"Ufh.....ar puro novamente!". Disse Verônica puxando o ar com toda a força e enchendo os pulmões com um enorme prazer.

"Ahhhhhhh que maravilha é ver este céu de novo! Vida!"

"Roxton...."

"Calma Verônica.....eu sei que temos que ir, mas depois de estar naquele lugar merecemos respirar um pouco não acha?"

"Pode respirar o quanto quiser, contanto que abra os olhos!"

"Mas será que não se pode relaxar um pouco...."

"Roxton! Olhe para cá agora!"

"Mas o que f.....ele se foi?"

"É isso que eu estou tentando dizer enquanto vc insiste em respirar ar puro!"

"E agora o que vamos fazer? Cavalo danado.....ele disse que ficaria aqui!"

"Disse?!"

"Quer dizer...."

"Bom......agora não seria nada mal achar uma daquelas ajudas providenciais.....mas espere aí! O que é aquilo?"

"Vc já notou quantas vezes nós dissemos: quem é aquele ou o que é aquilo?"

"Devo acreditar que isso seja uma piada?!"

"Nossa, parece até que ouvi a Marguer....."

"O que vc ia dizendo?"

"Nada....deixa pra lá....o que foi mesmo que vc tinha perguntado?"

"Perguntei o que é aquilo ali......". Disse Verônica, apontando para um amontoado de coisas no chão, mais especificamente no lugar onde os aventureiros haviam visto Pegasus pela última vez.

"Bom....acho que não tem como sabermos sem ir lá.....". Disse Roxton com o ar de um aventureiro destemido.

"Nossa! Como não pensei nisso antes?". Resmungou Verônica, ironicamente.

"O que?". Perguntou Roxton com a maior inocência do mundo.

"Nada". respondeu Verônica com um ar mais inocente ainda.

Era de se esperar que os dois fossem, com o cuidado costumeiro com que se aproximavam de qualquer coisa nesta jornada, ver o que seria aquele montinho no chão, mas eles já estavam tão cansados e saturados de problemas que abandonaram qualquer cautela e correram para cima do referido montinho. Roxton se abaixou e remexeu as coisas: havia um grande embrulho de pano semelhante a uma lona de couro, e pregado a ele, um pequeno papel dobrado.

"Vamos ver.....o que temos aqui?". Disse roxton, enquanto se abaixava para pegar o bilhete. Ele começou a ler em silêncio, deixando Verônica absolutamente curiosa.

"Roxton, seria que vc poderia ler em voz alta?"

"Ah, claro, desculpe!". E ele se pôs a ler.

"_A engenhosidade e a vontade de ir cada vez mais longe levaram Dédalo a criar este artifício a fim de poder alcançar o inigualável poder de voar. Mas seu filho Ícaro, não pode se contentar com a fabulosa oportunidade que estava tendo e quis mais; desse modo não pensou que se aproximar do sol faria as asas derreterem. Foi assim que ele conheceu seu fim, perdendo as asas e caindo no mar. Não cometam este mesmo erro.....vejam até onde conseguiram voar e onde pretendem chegar: é realmente necessário ir mais longe......?!"_

"Que coisa mais estranha!"

"O que? O fato disso ter aparecido de repente no lugar de Pegasus, ou estas palavras?"

"Ambos! Se o cavalo nos trouxe aqui, porque não nos leva de volta? Quem deixou isso aqui? O que querem dizer neste bilhete?"

"Acho que as duas principais perguntas vc ainda não fez...."

"Qual?"

"O que tem neste pacote? Será que vai nos ajudar de alguma forma?"

"E mais essa......se não há outro remédio, vamos ver!". Disse Roxton, agora partindo para abrir o pacote.

"Mas que brincadeira é essa?"

"Asas?!"

"Para que vão nos servir asas?"

"Para sair daqui voando?". Disse Verônica gargalhando.

"Ah, vc acha graça! Mas.....eles não estão pensando que nós vamos sair daqui voando né?"

"Eles quem Roxton?". Perguntou Verônica, ainda rindo.

"Os deuses ora! Quem mais poderia ter deixado isso aqui?!"

"Agora falando sério.....o que nós vamos fazer para sair daqui? Daqui a pouco a noite vai cair e temos que estar de volta no ponto de onde partimos amanhã bem cedo"

"É verdade.. o prazo! "

"Roxton.....eu sei que parece loucura, mas olha para essas asas......elas parecem perfeitas para nós! Olha o tamanho!"

"Verônica, vc não está......"

"Eu estou dizendo que deixaram as asas para que a gente dê um jeito de sair daqui e é isso que nós vamos fazer!"

"Mas....."

"Pegue a sua asa e vista!". Disse Verônica enquanto entregava a asa à Roxton; esta, por sua vez, era bastante elaborada, embora rusticamente feita. Tinha uma aparência ao mesmo tempo frágil, como se fosse de papel de seda, e altamente resistente ao toque, não se dobrando, mesmo com o uso da força.

"Eu me sinto um idiota!"

"Idiota vai ser se não sairmos daqui por causa da sua teimosia!"

"Tá bom! Vesti e agora? Batemos os braços e imitamos gaivotas?"

"Na verdade acho que vc ficaria melhor como um gavião!"

"Há há! Muito engraçado, eu também posso dizer como vc ficaria melhor......"

"Shiiiiiii!

"O que foi agora?"

"Shi! Não percebeu......sinta! O vento está aumentando de repente!"

CONTINUA....

**Observações:**

Todos os deuses e criaturas mitológicas aqui citados, já foram referidos nos outros caps, por isso não cabe repetir.

Qualquer semelhança na descrição da caverna da medusa com a _Toca de Laracna_ do livro _"O Senhor dos Anéis – As duas torres"_, não é mera coincidência!

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	13. Cap 13

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Não precisa esperar mais, tá aí o que vc pediu: o próximo cap! E quanto as atitudes e falas dos personagens, legal vc ter comentado, porque as vezes fico em dúvida se esse ou aquele diria isso ou aquilo, e é muito bom quando vcs conseguem reconhecê-los no texto! Mas quabdo tiver algo estranho a alguém, por favor não deixe de falar!_

**KAKAU**

_Demais são os seus elogios, se pudesse me ver, veria como eu fico corada cada vez que os leio, afinal de contas sou escritora oculta em grande parte pela timidez da minha pessoa! Mas não entendi uma coisa: vc disse que está ansiosa para ler a próxima fic....mas eu não declarei que terá uma próxima fic....vc queria dizer cap??_

**Claudia**

_A relação de amizade entre Roxton e Verônica é uma das coisas que mais gosto na série e, foi pela sugestão de uma inestimável colaboradora e sua enorme contribuição, que esta relação apareceu aqui! Se vcs soubessem qual era o rumo original desta fic......._

**Rosa**

"_perita em descrições e pequenos diálogos"? Gostei disso, meu ego agradece! Eu simplesmente amo Senhor dos Anéis e não resisti às referências!_

**Jéssy**

_Pobre Ícaro....mas fique calma, eu me ocuparei de dar um pouco mais de razão a nossos aventureiros....mas do que eles já têm!_

**Lady F.**

_Também A-M-E-I saber que vc está acompanhando a fic! E se eles imitarão Ícaro.. só lendo para saber!_

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Pegasus havia ido embora e no lugar dele havia um embrulho: um par de asas para cada aventureiro. Mas como isso serviria para tirá-los dali, é o que vcs devem estar se ? A seguir descobrirão!_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Verônica tinha razão; a brisa leve que vinha do mar e refrescava a aprazível ilha, começou a aumentar e logo uma espécie de redemoinho pode ser visto no meio do mar, vindo em direção à ilha.

"Será que esta ventania é realmente para ajudar ou é mais um problemão daqueles?!"

"Vamos torcer para que seja a solução que precisamos!"

"E vamos fazer o que?"

"Vc já perguntou isso e eu disse que não sei! Sei lá, levanta os braços....". Disse Verônica, que neste momento levantou os braços e abaixou-os novamente, e qual não foi a sua supresa, ao perceber que havia dado um espécie de salto.

"Vc viu isso?!"

"Isso o que?"

"Eu levantei Roxton!"

"Que?!"

"Olhe para meus pés!". E novamente a jovem da selva levantou e baixou os braços, imitando um bater de asas. Mais uma vez ele saiu alguns centímetros do chão.

"Não é possível!"

"Pare de pensar no que é possível ou não! Lembra-se do que a ninfa nos disse, na floresta?"

"A esta altura o máximo que consigo lembrar é o meu próprio nome!"

"....se olharem com cuidado as pistas, saberão por onde ir!.....sigam a intuição e estarão em vcs mesmos e não se apavorem!"

"Ah mas é claro, como não me apavorar? Nós só temos que cruzar um oceano com um par de asas feitas de cera! Simples não?"

"Não mais estranho do que falar com um ser que se transforma em arco-íris, uma ninfa, uma pedra que fala, dois heróis que matam monstros tenebrosos, sem contar em chegar até aqui em um cavalo alado! Isso por acaso é normal para vc?"

Parece incrível, mas depois de tudo que haviam visto durante a jornada, Roxton ainda tentava encaixar as coisas nas categorias de possível e impossível. Por acaso ele não sabe que "há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que julga a nossa vã filosofia"?

"Pensando bem....". Disse Roxton, refletindo sobre as palavras de Verônica.

"Não temos tempo para pensar! Eu vou começar e vc me segue!"

E então Verônica começou a levantar e abaixar os braços cada vez mais rápido. Roxton seguia seus movimentos e os dois começaram a sair do chão. No início assustaram-se um pouco, mas dentro de pouco tempo já estavam a alguns metros do chão. Mas eles ainda tinham um problema, eles subiam, mas não estavam saindo do lugar e deste modo como poderiam cruzar o oceano?

Lembram-se do redemoinho no meio do mar? Pois é, foi exatamente ele que veio até o local onde Verônica e Roxton; como se estivesse estendendo um braço de vento, o redemoinho os carregou, levando-os a sobrevoar o mar. Em um comportamento instintivo de sobrevivência, os aventureiros não paravam de bater as asas, pois sabiam que se parassem, certamente cairiam no mar, afogando-se. Ao mesmo tempo, tinham que manter um ritmo no bater, pois também não poderiam subir demais e terminar como o jovem Ícaro. Depois de um tempo sendo levados pelo redemoinho, eles finalmente alcançaram a terra firme. Chegaram ao mesmo lugar onde Aquiles os havia deixado e onde eles encontraram Pegasus.

Apesar de confortáveis, Roxton e Verônica se apressaram em tirar as asas, com receio de que qualquer movimento brusco os levasse de volta para o redemoinho. Depois de se livrarem, cuidadosamente, das asas, eles notaram que o redemoinho continuava ali, flutuando acima do mar, mas agora ele parecia formar uma silhueta masculina.

"Que estranho, este redemoinho parece formar um corpo!"

"É sim....um corpo de homem!"

"Deve ser nossa imaginação!"

"Deve...."

E assim eles deram as costas para o mar, tentando voltar o mais rápido possível para a caminhada que os levaria de volta para o ponto de partida, onde deveriam encontrar Hera e libertar seus amigos. Estavam conversando sobre os cuidados que deveriam tomar na volta, sobre como se manter em segurança e coisas do tipo; não haviam dados muitos passos, quando foram, interrompidos por uma voz, vinda do meio do mar, silenciando imediatamente os dois.

"Para onde vão com tanta pressa?"

"Que?!". Disseram os dois virando-se a um só tempo.

"Porque tanta pressa? Nem conversamos!"

"Conversar?!"

"Ei, desde quando o vento fala?"

"Ah! É isso! Desculpem-me, esqueci de voltar a minha forma normal!"

"Forma normal...."

"E desde quando vcs são eco para ficar repetindo as coisas que eu falo?"

Verônica e Roxton ainda achavam perplexidade para expressar diante de acontecimentos como este. O homem rapidamente fez o que disse: deixou a forma de redemoinho e assumiu a forma de um homem. Na verdade, um espetacular homem alto, com os cabelos longos e negros e profundos olhos azuis, exatamente como o mar de onde acabava de sair.

"Nossa.....". Verônica não pode deixar de expressar a surpresa diante da visão daquele ser. E ela tinha razão, pois a expressão deus grego se aplicava muito bem aqui.

"Permitam que eu me apresente....sou Éolo, filho de Poseidon e Arne! E vcs quem são?"

"Eu sou John Roxton e ela é Verônica Layton"

"É um prazer conhecê-los, tão poucos vêm aqui!"

"Aqui....."

"É.....aquela ilha onde vcs estavam é o meu lar!"

"Minha nossa! E como não o vimos?"

"É claro que me viram! E quem acham que deu carona para vcs?"

"Vc era o...."

"Vento!"

"Exatamente! Aquela é a minha outra forma.....sou eu que controlo os ventos"

"E como sabia que precisávamos de ajuda?"

"Ora, eu sei tudo que acontece na minha ilha! Vi as asas e sabia que sem um bom vento jamais conseguiriam fazer a travessia!"

"Na verdade, se Pegasus tivesse ficado lê, nós não teríamos problemas!"

"Não foi culpa de Pegasus....ele queria ficar, mas teve um chamado e precisou partir. Mas antes de ir, certificou-se de que teriam ajuda, por isso estou aqui!"

"O cavalo providenciou ajuda?"

"Ele não é um cavalo qualquer!"

"Isso é verdade!"

"Me desculpe, mas nós temos que ir...."

"Ela tem razão! Nosso tempo é curto e logo vai anoitecer"

"Eu sei....mas antes que partam quero oferecer um presente!"

"Presente?"

"É....levem este odre, espero que seja útil, mas tenham muito cuidado!". Disse Éolo entregando o odre aos aventureiros.

"O que tem aqui dentro?"

"Eu recebi de Zeus o poder de acalmar e despertar os ventos. Foi o próprio Zeus que me avisou da vinda de vcs e pediu que eu ajudasse.....por isso os ajudei a atravessar o mar. Neste odre estão guardados todos os ventos, mas como eu disse, devem ter cuidado e só abrir em grande necessidade, pois as conseqüências de libertar os ventos podem ser terríveis, como por exemplo, tempestades devastadoras!"

"Teremos cuidado! Obrigada pela ajuda!"

"De nada......vão em paz e segurança. Adeus!"

"Adeus!"

E assim nossos adorados aventureiros deixaram para trás mais um amigo relâmpago, encontrado neta alucinante jornada. Seguiram as instruções recebidas no início de não entrar na floresta e seguir o máximo possível a trilha. Durante um longo tempo não ouviram ou notaram nada de estranho e imaginaram que a volta seria muita mais tranqüila que a ida. Andaram bastante, muito mais rápido que na ida, onde tiveram tantos percalços, mas em dado momento seus corpos cansados reclamaram.

"Já é noite....". Observou o caçador.

"Deveríamos parar um pouco, estou exausta! Além do mais será difícil seguir a trilha no escuro....."

"Tem uma clareira logo ali, vamos nos acomodar e ao raiar do dia começaremos de novo"

"Ótima idéia, afinal não estamos tão longe, e descansados andaremos muito mais rápido!"

"Isso!". Concordou Roxton, que também não agüentava mais dar um passo sequer.

Chegando a clareira, os dois deram uma olhada em volta, para confirmar se era seguro. Aparentemente tudo estava bem e o cansaço era tamanho que eles rapidamente juntaram umas folhas, de modo a tornar o chão mais macio, e deitaram-se.

"É melhor não nos separarmos de nossos pertences!". Disse a loira.

"Porque?"

"Nunca se sabe!"

"Eu acho que o que quer tenha tentado nos atrapalhar desistiu!"

"Espero que vc tenha razão....mas ainda penso que é melhor ficar com as coisas junto ao corpo, especialmente o alforje com o líquido!". Disse Verônica olhando mais uma vez o interior do alforje, atitude que repetiu inúmeras vezes no caminho.

"Está bem, mas por favor, vamos dormir......eu estou pregado!"

"Boa noite Roxton....."

"Boa noite Verônica!"

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio:

"Roxton.. vc está dormindo?"

"Hummmm"

"Roxton....."

"Eu estava quase dormindo....."

"Desculpe....boa noite"

"O que foi?"

"Nada...."

"Vc me acordou para nada?!". Disse Roxton ainda de costas para a jovem da selva.

"Erhhh deixa pra lá.... vai dormir...."

"Agora eu quero saber... diz.....são suas costas? Estão doendo?"

Por mais que ela fizesse um enorme esforço para disfarçar a dor, Roxton sabia que ela estava sofrendo e isso lhe preocupava muito. Durante o caminho, vez por outra, quando ela pensava que ele não estava olhando, sua expressão mudava e a dor ficava estampada em seu rosto. Ela tentava curvar o corpo, movê-lo para aliviar as dores, mas isso não parecia adiantar.

Roxton, então, vez por outra se oferecia para aplicar em suas costas os ungüentos que Aquiles havia dado, dizendo que era melhor prevenir a dor e aplicá-los antes que as costas piorassem. Era interessante este jogo dos dois amigos: ela não querendo preocupá-lo e atrasar a viagem, e ele, com seu cuidado vigilante, mas sempre disfarçado para deixá-la à vontade. Mas desta vez, ele achou que a coisa poderia ser mais séria.

"Não....vai dormir Roxton, não é nada! Estou morrendo de sono tb...."

"E de que mais?". perguntou ao astuto caçador.

"Como?!"

"O que é que vc está sentindo?"

"Minhas costas estão bem.....não precisa se preocupar!"

"Vc sabe o que eu quero dizer....."

"Estou com medo....". Disse Verônica em um tom quase inaudível.

"O que? Eu não escutei!"

"Eu... estou.... com.. medo......"

Roxton deu um discreto sorriso, mas Verônica o notou:

"Está rindo de mim, não é?"

"Muito pelo contrário.... estou rindo de mim! Achei que vc nunca sentisse medo....era isso que me deixava mais nervoso quando estava perto de vc!"

"Ora, eu tb pensei que vc fosse a pessoa mais destemida do mundo!"

"Para provar que eu não sou, posso lhe pedir uma coisa?"

"Pode!"

"Mas vc não vai rir?"

"Prometo que não... peça!"

"Posso segurar sua mão?"

"Hahahahahahah". gargalhou Verônica.

"Vc prometeu não rir!"

"Ah, desculpe, vem cá!"

Então Verônica ofereceu a mão para Roxton, que prontamente segurou e apertou. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, sem olhar um para o outro.

"O que eles diriam se vissem isso?"

"Não diriam nada...."

"Como assim?!"

"Eu jamais contaria que ficamos sentados em uma clareira no meio da noite de mãos dadas"

"E eu jamais faria isso se estivessem aqui!"

E assim os dois gargalharam mais um pouco, até que o sono começou a ganhar com folga a batalha sobre eles.

"Agora vamos dormir de verdade!". Disse o caçador deitando.

"É.....Roxton"

"O que foi, agora é vc que quer dar as mãos?"

"Não". Disse verônica, ficando séria de repente.

"O que foi?". Disse Roxton preocupado por perceber que o tom da voz da jovem havia mudado, assim como sua expressão.

"Quantas vezes me pedissem para escolher um companheiro para essa jornada, em todas eu escolheria vc!" Disse Verônica, visivelmente emocionada e sem encarar o caçador. Ele por sua vez, também ficou emocionado com tamanha demonstração de confiança; ambos não eram de falar muito e por isso mesmo aquelas palavras haviam sido tão significativas para ambos.

Roxton tentou encontrar as palavras para retribuir à Verônica, mas, entre amigos, elas são muitas vezes desnecessárias e este momento entre os dois foi a prova disso. Nenhuma palavra seria capaz de expressar melhor a confiança que sentiam um no outro, e porque não dizer o amor, mas não carnal é claro, e sim um amor muito mais sublime, inexplicável e mágico, a amizade. Sem ela, não pode crescer nenhum outro tipo de amor, e aquele abraço disse tudo. Era impossível negar que eles formavam uma dupla imbatível, todos sabiam disso, e agora eles também.

Em seguida, eles voltaram a se aconchegar no montinho de folhas e dormiram o sono dos justos. Dormiram profundamente por um bom tempo, recuperando uma parte das forças que haviam sido gastas na jornada; mesmo com vigília de Perseu, eles não haviam conseguido descansar tanto quanto agora. Estariam completamente recuperados se não tivessem sido bruscamente retirados dos _braços de Morfeu._

"Verônica.....". Sussurrou Roxton.

"Hum........"

"Verônica acorde...."

"Ai não é possível que já tenha amanhecido......". Disse a jovem ainda de olhos fechados.

"Não.....ainda falta um tempo para amanhecer.......vc não está ouvindo?"

"O que?". E finalmente ela abriu os olhos e pode ver a expressão preocupada de Roxton.

"Ouça........."

"Parece uivos....."

"São uivos!"

"Será que são mais problemas? Podem ser lobos nas colinas....". Disse Verônica apontando para colinas um pouco distantes.

"Poderia até ser......mas os uivos estão perto demais, não acha?"

"É verdade.......nossa!"

"O que foi?"

"Eu estava com tanto sono que nem notei como esta noite estava sombria, sem luar!"

"Não foi o sono.......havia lua quando fomos dormir, mas não sei o que houve......deve ter sido encoberta por estas nuvens...."

"Roston......os uivos estão aumentando......"

"E ficando mais próximo......."

"Está sentindo? Parece que há mais alguém ou alguma coisa aqui......."

"É sim.......embora não possamos ver o que ou quem é....."

Roxton e Verônica podem sentir a presença de algo vindo em sua direção, e a medida que esta sensação aumentava, o medo também crescia em seus corações. As batidas já estavam descompassadas e eles, que já estavam de pé a esta altura, começaram a olhar em todas as direções, sentindo o pavor de serem espreitados por alguma coisa.

De repente viram um vulto passar, e outro e mais outro. Várias sombras passavam por todos os lados vindo não se sabe de onde. Eles não tocavam nos aventureiros, mas nem por isso pareciam menos ameaçadores, embora não tivessem rosto ou forma. Enfim, a atenção dos dois foi atraída por um espectro que se mostrou mais vívido, parado bem em frente a eles. A silhueta era de mulher e aos poucos a imagem foi se formando; pode-se ver uma mulher de fato, mas sua aparência não era normal, pois apesar de mais visível, ela ainda era um espectro.

Com um sinal ela atraiu para si as sombras que estavam cercando os aventureiros, impedindo que eles corressem para onde quer que fosse. As sombras foram se amontoando ao redor da mulher e a imagem das criaturas foi ficando mais nítida, assim como havia acontecido com ela. Os aventureiros puderam então ver o que eram as tais sombras: uma alcatéia de lobos fantasmas, deitados aos pés da mulher, como seus animais de estimação.

"Olá! O que fazem nesta noite escura?"

"Quem é vc?"

"Oh oh, eu perguntei primeiro!"

"Estávamos descansando...."

"E não têm medo de ficar em um lugar como este?"

"Este é um lugar como outro qualquer!"

"Se isso é verdade, então porque posso sentir o cheiro do medo de vcs? Acaso devo pensar que temem a mim, então?"

"Se nem sabemos quem é vc, como podemos temê-la?"

"Sou Hécate, a deusa da escuridão! Satisfeitos?"

Com toda certeza, Hécate não fazia parte do grupo de deuses benevolentes. Muito pelo contrário, ela representava a escuridão e o terror que esta podia trazer com suas sombras, espectros, sons estranhos e criaturas da noite. Em noites sem luar, ela se dedicava a vagar pelas terras ermas, sempre em companhia de seus lobos tenebrosos. Não havia um lugar por onde ela passasse, em que os viajantes se mantivessem tranqüilos; ao contrário, seus corações gelavam diante da atmosfera que ela e seu séqüito conseguiam criar.

Parece absurdo que até esta altura Verônica e Roxton ainda tivessem que passar por apertos, mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Mas o sempre atento Zeus estava definitivamente do lado deles; há algum tempo o que estava em jogo não era mais pura e simplesmente conter a fúria desmedida de Hera. Na verdade, Zeus já sentia uma enorme simpatia por todos os moradores da casa da árvore, não só pelo enorme sacrifício pelo qual estavam passando para salvar um amigo, mas também por estarem enfrentando bravamente a temível Hera.

Deste modo, quando Hécate já estava se preparando para fornecer uma noite de terror aos aventureiros e provavelmente impedi-los de cumprir a tarefa, eles foram mais uma vez salvos pelo gongo. Uma figura absolutamente deslumbrante apareceu, varrendo para longe as nuvens que encobriam a lua e esta pode finalmente mostrar seu exuberante brilho de prata. Assim que sentiu a luminosidade crescente, a deusa da escuridão cobriu rapidamente o rosto e curvou-se, como se a luz estivesse machucando-a. Mesmo assim, ela não parecia ficar menos arisca.

"Porque não vai espalhar essa sua luz em outro lugar?". Disse Hécate enfurecida.

"Estou incomodando vc Hécate?". Retrucou a mulher.

"Quer saber? Está sim, vc sempre incomoda! Acho que não percebeu que é noite!"

"Percebi sim, mas e daí? O que tem ser noite?"

"Tem que a noite deve ser escura e não clara como o dia!"

"Ora.....por acaso minha luz está machucando vc?"

"Não tente ser engraçada comigo, conhece meu sensor de humor!"

"O que vc não entende é que a noite deve ser escura de fato, mas não tenebrosa como vc insiste em fazê-la! Será que não se cansa de vagar com essa alcatéia de fantasmas?"

Finalmente um dos aventureiros deu o ar da graça e interrompeu o burburinho entre as deusas:

"Não estamos querendo interromper a discussão de vcs, mas poderiam nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?". Perguntou Roxton, fazendo que as duas mulheres se virassem a um só tempo para os dois.

CONTINUA....

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Éolo**: Nome de duas figuras mitológicas. Era melhor conhecido como o deus dos ventos, às vezes identificado com o filho de Poseidon e Arne. Vivia em Eólia, uma ilha flutuante, com seus seis filhos e seis filhas. Zeus tinha lhe dado o poder de acalmar e despertar os ventos. Quando o herói grego Odisseu (Ulisses) visitou Éolo, ele foi recebido como um convidado de honra. Como presente de Éolo, ao partir, Odisseu (Ulisses) recebeu dele um vento favorável e uma sacola de couro repleta com todos os ventos. Os marinheiros de Odisseu (Ulisses), pensando se tratar de uma sacola com ouro, abriram-na e a costa foi imediatamente varrida pelos ventos. Depois disso, Éolo se recusou a ajudá-los novamente. Outro Éolo na mitologia grega foi o rei da Tessália. Era o filho de Heleno, antepassado dos Helenos, os primeiros habitantes da Grécia. Éolo era o antepassado dos gregos Eólios.Rei dos ventos.

**Braços de Morfeu: **a expressão cair nos braços de _Morfeu_ significa "adormecer", e nasce de um pequeno equívoco mitológico; _Morfeu_ era, na verdade, o deus dos sonhos em que apareciam as formas humanas; o deus do sono era seu pai, _Hypnos_, que dormia eternamente no fundo de uma caverna silenciosa, cercado de canteiros de papoula, a flor de onde se extrai o ópio. A confusão, contudo, ficou consagrada há muitos séculos. Quando o farmacêutico alemão F.W.Setürmer isolou, em 1803, o alcalóide ativo do ópio, chamou-o morphium, numa alusão a _Morfeu_. Este nome foi em seguida mudado para morfina, recebendo a terminação padrão de outros alcalóides, como a estricnina, a cafeína, a atropina e a cocaína.

**Hécate**: Deusa da escuridão, a filha do Titã Pérses e Astéria. Diferente de Ártemis, que representava o luar e o esplendor da noite, Hécate representava a sua escuridão e seus terrores. Em noites sem luar, acreditava-se que ela vagava pela terra com uma matilha de uivantes lobos fantasmas. Era a deusa da feitiçaria e era especialmente adorada por mágicos e feiticeiras, que sacrificavam cães e cordeiros negros a ela. Como deusa da encruzilhada, acreditava-se que Hécate e seu bando de cães assombravam lugares lúgubres que pareciam sinistros aos viajantes. Na arte, Hécate era freqüentemente representada tanto com três corpos ou três cabeças e com serpentes em torno de seu pescoço.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	14. Cap 14

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Cris**

_O seu protesto é extremamente justo e ele foi anotado! Peço mil desculpas, mas, na verdade o culpado é o fanfiction, pois o e-mail referente ao seu review não veio e como eu controlo por ele, não vi sua mensagem! Agradeço todos os seus reviews, inclusive os dos caps 12 e 13, pois vc é sempre carinhosa e atenciosa. É claro que os caps são dedicados a todas as leitoras, mas este é especialmente dedicado a vc, como um sincero pedido de desculpas pela falta grave! Estou perdoada?_

**Claudia**

_É realmente muito bom saber que a claridade sempre chega....que legal que vcs se assustaram com Hécate....a intenção era essa! Beijos para vc tb, que sempre arrebenta deixando religiosamente os reviews e sendo muito simpática!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Esta "misturança" com a mitologia dá um trabalho danado, mas é uma delícia e já estou até meio melancólica porque a fic tá chegando na reta final....quanto aos outros exploradores....aguarde e verás que eles aparecerão na hora certa!_

_**ATENÇÃO LEITORAS! **_

**_ESTE É O PENÚLTIMO CAP E, POR ISSO MESMO, AS EMOÇ'ES ESTÃO CADA VEZ MAIS INTENSAS....ESPERO ANSIOSA POR SEUS REVIEWS!_**

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Pobres aventureiros, nem em um momento de descanso eles estão livres de perseguição. E o que dizer desta vez? Uma perseguição fantasmagórica! Mas, felizmente, os justos sempre encontram auxílio nas horas incertas e uma misteriosa mulher havia chegado e encarado a deusa da escuridão. Mas quem seria ela?_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Até aquele momento os aventureiros só haviam visto a misteriosa mulher de costas, discutindo com Hécate, mas quando ela se virou, puderam ver que a sua beleza era tão grande quanto a da exuberante lua que, encravada no céu, de lá não sairia até que o sol estivesse pronto para substituí-la. A deusa era definitivamente bela, sua pele era resplandecente como a lua e tinha longas asas igualmente brilhantes, como se feitas de prata.

"E então?". Insistiu Verônica.

"Desculpem-me pela chegada intempestiva! Mas percebi que não estavam muito à vontade na situação...."

"É verdade......as coisas estavam um pouco complicadas!". Concordou Roxton, meio sem graça.

"Mas ainda não nos disse quem é vc!". perguntou Verônica.

"Ah é claro! Eu sou Selene, a deusa da lua......sou eu que ilumino as noites que Hécate insiste em assombrar!". Disse a deusa, virando-se para Hécate, mas a essa altura percebeu que a tenebrosa deusa e, seus igualmente tenebrosos lobos, já estavam a certa distância, sumindo nas sombras ao longe, ainda não contempladas pela luz de Selene.

"E lá se foi ela!". Disse o caçador.

"É.....não sei qual o mórbido prazer que sente em aterrorizar os viajantes.....é triste vê-la deste jeito"

"Se ela também é uma deusa porque se comporta assim?". Perguntou a jovem da selva.

"Há deuses relacionados a uma infinidade de coisas e infelizmente, nem todos trabalham a favor dos mortais...."

"Sei o que quer dizer....". Disse Roxton ao lembrar-se da cruel proposta de Hera.

"Mas me digam: o que fazem por aqui?"

"Estávamos descansando um pouco, pois já caminhamos muito....". Começou a explicar Verônica.

"E passamos pelos mais absurdos apuros!". Continuou Roxton.

"Até que fomos acordados pelos uivos.....o resto vc já sabe!". Completou a jovem da selva.

"E agora....o que pretendem fazer? Falta pouco para amanhecer...."

"Agora não podemos perder mais tempo......devemos caminhar, assim logo chegaremos ao nosso destino....". Afirmou Roxton.

"E posso saber qual é o destino de vcs?"

"É uma outra longa história....". Disse Verônica rindo.

Selene deu um singelo sorriso:

"Bom, acho que poderiam me contar tudo enquanto caminhamos. Que tal?"

"Acho que já ouvimos esta proposta antes!". Disse o caçador coçando o queixo e olhando para cima.

"De quem?"

"Aquiles....". Disse ele baixinho, meio em dúvida se a deusa acreditaria no fato dele conhecer o maior guerreiro grego.

"Vcs conhecem Aquiles?"

"O conhecemos em um dos momentos de apuros....ele nos livrou de harpias!"

"O sempre heróico Aquiles!"

"Não está duvidando de nós?"

"Porque duvidaria? Se conheceram Hécate e estão aqui falando comigo, lembrando que nós duas somos deusas, porque não poderiam ter conhecido Aquiles?"

"Colocando as coisas deste modo...."

E então lá se foram os três, conversando animadamente. Por onde passavam, a luz que emanava de Selene clareava o caminho e era quase como se caminhassem sobre um facho de néon. Vez por outra a deusa perguntava alguma coisa ou queria saber mais detalhes de alguma aventura dos dois, sempre muito atenta às explicações.

Eles, por sua vez, não perdiam a oportunidade de saber um pouco mais sobre a vida dos deuses e das criaturas mitológicas, de modo que cada palavra era uma verdadeira aula, que prendia a atenção dos aventureiros e fazia seus olhos brilharem como pequenos diamantes.

Devo confessar que, ao chegar na parte da narrativa do encontro com o herói Aquiles, a deusa pediu um pouco mais de detalhes e Verônica não deu mostras de se incomodar em esmiuçar o encontro.

Vez por outra, Roxton olhava as duas e pensava com seus botões, que pouca coisa, naquela situação diferenciava as duas: eram duas belas mulheres falando com empolgação sobre a valentia de um belíssimo homem. Ao chegar a esta conclusão, ele riu, mas diante do questionamento delas sobre o porque do riso, apenas disse que ria de suas lembranças. Além disso, imaginou que se Marguerite fosse parte integrante daquela jornada, certamente ela seria mais uma a suspirar. Dessa vez ele não riu, ficando sim, aliviado por ela não estar!

Completamente envolvidos com a deliciosa conversa, os aventureiros só se deram conta do quanto haviam andado quando Selene parou:

"Já está amanhecendo.....não posso mais seguir com vcs...."

"Mas porque?"

"Agora devo me recolher até que a noite novamente chegue e eu possa iluminar os caminhos daqueles que precisam....."

"É sempre assim.....quando nos acostumamos com alguém......este tem que ir!"

"Não fiquem tristes, afinal disseram que têm que resgatar um amigo e precisam de todo o ânimo para isso! Além do mais, poderão sempre lembrar de mim olhando para a lua.....em seu brilho, sentirão a minha presença!"

Selene abraçou os aventureiros, despedindo-se deles:

"Continuem caminhando....logo verão a passagem de minha irmã Eos, anunciando o dia com a passagem de seu carro de luz....e seguindo ela, virá meu outro irmão, Hélios, o sol, diante dele o mal sempre se enfraquece!"

"Adeus!". Disseram Verônica e Roxton, já de volta a estrada, mas agora a alguns passos da entrada do mundo subterrâneo.

Os dois deram alguns passos e olharam para trás. Só o que viram foi um rastro de luz erguer-se do solo e mergulhar no céu, já não tão escuro, denunciando a partida da noite e a iminente chegada de um novo dia. Continuando a caminhada, finalmente se viram no local que marcava a entrada para o mundo subterrâneo, exatamente no mesmo local onde havia sido o ponto de partida de sua jornada, onde Íris havia dado a primeira prova de que Zeus estava do lado deles. Pararam a alguns passos do marco:

"Está com medo?". Perguntou Roxton, com os olhos fixos no chão.

"Apavorada....e vc?"

"Acho que nunca tive tanto medo e tanta coragem ao mesmo tempo!"

"Como assim?"

"É uma sensação estranha.....tenho vontade de sair em disparada e ver se todos estão bem e ao mesmo tempo tenho medo de que Hera nos apronte alguma coisa!"

"Acha que ela pode não cumprir o que prometeu?"

"Lembra-se do que Aquiles disse? Fiquei com medo desde aquele momento...."

"Mas agora não temos outra saída.... depois de tantas coisas chegamos aqui...."

"Tem razão, vamos...."

O mundo subterrâneo não poderia ter uma entrada de fácil acesso, pois isso atrairia a atenção de curiosos que não hesitaria em invadir os domínios de Hades. Só Hermes e os demais deuses sabiam como chegar a estes domínios, mantendo-o a salvo de invasores. Como poderiam os aventureiros entrar no Hades então?

É simples: quando eles aceitaram a proposta de Hera, os aventureiros caminharam por um longo túnel e em seguida foram transportados para a superfície; eu não disse naquela ocasião, mas Íris, além de ter oferecido os presentes que Zeus havia enviado, também informou os aventureiros de que, ao voltar, eles deveriam esperar no marco de entrada.

O tal marco era uma pedra de forma incomum, semelhante a uma estrela e, segundo Íris, exatamente ali, ao tocar na pedra, o deus Hermes viria buscá-los e os levaria até Hera a fim de cumprir o trato. Os aventureiros seguiram a risca as instruções e assim que tocaram na referida pedra, Hermes materializou-se na frente deles.

"É bom de vê-lo de novo!". Disse Roxton.

"Também me agrada voltar a vê-los, mas me digam: obtiveram sucesso na tarefa? Parecem tão cansados!"

"Acho que exaustos, seria a palavra certa!"

"Venha cá minha jovem.....vejo uma certa expressão de dor em vc?"

"São as minhas costas........"

"Deixe-me ver.........por Zeus! O que aconteceu com vc? Só há um ser que poderia deixar tais marcas...."

"Harpias?". Perguntou Roxton consternado com o sofrimento da amiga.

"Pobre criança, providenciarei que cuidem disso! Mas me ?"

"Mostre a ele Verônica!"

E então Verônica pegou o alforje nas costas de Roxton e tirou de dentro dele o frasco que continha o precioso líquido.

"Fabuloso!"

"Estamos ansiosos por rever nossos amigos!"

"Então vamos logo! Porque adiar a liberdade de todos?"

"Vamos!". Exclamaram os dois.

Hermes, então, moveu as mãos no ar e uma porta gigantesca cor de bronze apareceu no meio do nada. Ele a tocou e ela se abriu, revelando o longo túnel que logo os aventureiros reconheceram como aquele pelo qual haviam passado no começo da jornada.

"Sigam-me!". Disse Hermes, sendo imediatamente atendido pelos aventureiros.

Enquanto isso, no Hades:

"O que será que está acontecendo?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Daria tudo para saber como estão Roxton e Verônica!". Disse Finn.

"Cuidado Finn! Acho que este não é o melhor lugar para fazer ofertas às cegas...."

"Challenger tem razão.....vai que a grande deusa zangada resolve lhe propor algo?!". Disse Malone, entre risos, tentando descontrair o grupo. Mas, definitivamente ninguém tinha p mínimo humor naquele momento.

"Falando de mim meus caros? Espero que bem!". Os olhos flamejantes de Hera haviam voltado

"Como não?!". Disse Malone em tom irônico.

"O que quer agora?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Eu não quero nada, mas acho que vcs vão querer saber das novidades...."

"Que novidades?"

"Não queremos saber de nada!"

"Acho que vão querer saber sim......."

"Então diga logo!"

"Tenho notícias dos amigos de vcs....". Disse Hera em tom de suspense.

"Como eles estão?". Perguntou Malone.

"Conseguiram o sangue da tal medusa?". Perguntou Finn.

"Teremos Summerlee de volta?". Perguntou Challenger.

"Estamos livres?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Estão me deixando tonta com tantas perguntas!". Disse Hera em tom de irritação, mas logo voltando a sua voz de uma docilidade absolutamente falsa. "Ainda não sei como eles estão, mas logo vamos saber! Hermes está trazendo os dois...."

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente Hermes apontou na saída do túnel:

"Eles estão aqui Hera...."

"Aonde? Não vi seus lindos rostinhos ainda!"

"Estamos aqui!"

A visão dos dois são e salvos causou uma explosão de alegria nos demais aventureiros, que quase não se continham. Eles fizeram menção de correr ao encontro de Verônica e Roxton, quando foram interrompidos:

"Onde pensam que vão?". Perguntou Hera como quem repreende crianças travessas.

"Falar com eles, ora!". Disse Finn.

"Nada disso! Quietinhos aí até acertarmos nossas contas!"

"Mas....". Murmurou Challenger.

"Sem mas.....". Disse Hera com firmeza, e pela primeira vez, ela se materializou por inteiro, assustando a todos os mortais. Ela era um misto das deusas benéficas e maléficas: tinha beleza exuberante, com os traços perfeitamente delineados, mas seu olhar era frio e cruel, deliciando-se com todo tipo de armadilha em que pudesse capturar e torturar os mortais.

"Assustaram-se comigo? Não me digam que me acharam feia!"

"Muito pelo contrário! Vc é belíssima.....é uma pena que seja somente por fora....". Disse o cientista.

"Se eu não tivesse coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, me deleitaria em discutir com vc o conceito de beleza!"

"É realmente uma pena....seria um prazer". Disse Challenger em tom sarcástico.

"Sarcasmos e provocações à parte, vejo que meus bravos aventureiros estão realmente de volta, mas resta saber se cumpriram devidamente a tarefa!"

"Cumprimos sim, e segundo nosso acordo, estamos todos livres....". Disse Roxton.

"Inclusive Summerlee!". Completou Verônica, sem disfarçar o enorme sorriso.

"Vamos com calma crianças! Primeiro quero que me contem absolutamente tudo que aconteceu.......deverão, é claro, provar-me que conseguiram o que pedi e depois veremos...."

"Não acho que precisamos contar tudo pelo que passamos....". Disse Verônica.

"E porque não? estou ansiosa por saber!"

"Duvido que já não saiba de tudo!". Continuou a loira.

"Por acaso não foi vc que providenciou os pequenos percalços que tivemos?". Disse Roxton frizando bastante a palavra "pequenos". "E o que quer dizer com: veremos?"

"Ainda pensam mal de mim! Que decepcionante.....ofereço-lhes uma coisa tão preciosa e é assim que me agradecem? Mortais...."

"Hera, porque em vez de ficar fazendo todo este teatro, não resolve logo esta situação?". Disse Hermes.

"Mas é claro.....onde está Hades? Acho que ele deveria estar presente a este momento tão importante!"

"Estou exatamente aqui Hera....e acho que Hermes têm toda razão...."

"Então vamos resolver isso de uma vez! Aproximem-se vcs dois....."

Verônica e Roxton, que segurava firmemente o alforje com o sangue da medusa, aproximaram-se cautelosamente de Hera, temerosos de que a ardilosa mulher ainda pudesse aprontar alguma. Quando ficaram frente à frente, ela entendeu as mãos:

"Mostrem-me o sangue da medusa.....o único capaz de trazer os mortos de volta à vida!"

Os aventureiros olharam fixamente para Hera e não viram nada de bom em seus olhos flamejantes; desviaram o olhar para Hermes, que assentiu com a cabeça para que entregassem o líquido à Hera. Roxton abriu o alforje, tirou dele o frasco e o depositou nas mãos da deusa. Ela aproveitou para segurar as mãos do caçador, que ao sentir o toque da divindade, sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, desvencilhando-se rapidamente suas mãos das dela.

Hera abriu o frasco e verificou que o líquido era realmente o sangue da Górgona, embora isso tenha sido apenas uma encenação, já que ela havia acompanhado em detalhes todo o percurso dos dois e já sabia, há tempos, que eles haviam conseguido encontrá-lo. Ela permaneceu ainda um tempo com o frasco na mão, olhando para seu interior.

"E então? Este é o sangue da medusa?". Perguntou ansiosamente o caçador.

"É sim! Vcs conseguiram!"

"Então isso significa que.....". Disse Verônica.

"Estamos livres!". Gritaram os demais aventureiros, que já se abraçavam efusivamente.

Roxton e Verônica, com os olhos marejados, também já quase não se continham diante da tarefa cumprida e da certeza da volta para casa. Finalmente todos estariam juntos de novo, pensaram eles. O que eles não sabiam é que certeza é uma palavra perigosa em se tratando de deuses como Hera. Tentando se controlar ao máximo, Roxton dirigiu-se à Hera.

"Nós cumprimos nossa parte. Trouxemos o sangue da medusa, então isso quer dizer que vc deve cumprir a sua!". Disse Roxton.

"Evidentemente....."

"Porque está hesitação?". Estranhou o caçador, temendo pela resposta.

"O que planeja agora?". Perguntou Verônica desconfiada de mais uma artimanha da deusa.

"Não planejo absolutamente nada! Vcs têm razão.....trouxeram o sangue da medusa, ou seja, o que correspondia à sua parte no trato, mas...."

"Mas o que?". Perguntou a jovem da selva.

"Mas, infelizmente vcs chegaram tarde demais!"

"O que?!". Gritou Roxton.

"Três dias! Vc disse três dias e nós voltamos neste tempo!". Disse Verônica também já aos gritos.

"Eu disse três dias exatos e vcs chegaram um pouco depois da hora que partiram.....sinto muito!"

"Sente muito? Vc sente muito? Que droga de deusa é vc que só se diverte com o sofrimento alheio?". Gritava a loira.

"Não é possível! Não passamos pelas piores coisas, nem sei como conseguimos chegar vivos aqui e vc apenas sente muito?". O caçador também já estava mais que descontrolado.

"Deveriam ter se empenhado uma pouco mais se queriam salvar-se e a seus amigos! Agora devem se acertar com Hades, já que é com ele mesmo que vão passar a eternidade!". Disse Hera dando as costas para os aventureiros, já se preparando para ir embora. Mas ela foi interrompida.

"Que espécie de jogo é este?". Perguntou Hades, segurando a mulher pelos braços.

"Tire as mãos de mim!"

"Vc está louca? Não pode dispor assim da vida e da morte!"

"Hades.... acho que Zeus não vai gostar de saber do seu comportamento...."

"Zeus, pobre Zeus......não sei como pode conviver com alguém como vc! Tudo em vc exala veneno.....nem pense que vou me envolver nesta sujeira......aceito as almas que vêm no tempo certo, não as que vc teima em manipular!"

"Está bem então......vc aceita almas não é? Vou providenciar para que eles se tornem almas então!"

Infinitamente mais furiosa que de costume, Hera virou-se para a direção dos aventureiros e se pôs a caminhar. Seus olhos pareciam soltar labaredas que tinham direção certa; não importa o que fizessem, ela queria destruir os aventureiros. Inicialmente isso era mera diversão de uma mente atormentada, mas depois de tamanha demonstração de perseverança de Verônica e Roxton e do desacato dos demais, isso havia se tornado questão de honra para a deusa.

"Hera, não faça isso, é loucura!". Disse Hermes colocando-se na frente do grupo.

"Não poderá defender a todos com seu próprio corpo Hermes!". Disse Hera sem diminuir o passo.

"Está em meus domínios e não pode fazer o que bem quiser!". Disse Hades enfurecido.

"Posso fazer o que quiser, onde quiser!". A mulher parecia fora de si, mais do que de costume. "Quem vai me parar?".

"Eu vou!"

CONTINUA....

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Selene**: Deusa da Lua, irmã de Helios e Éos, da família dos Titãs. Era uma linda deusa, de braços brancos, com longas asas, que percorria o céu sobre um carro para levar aos homens a sua plácida luz. Amou Endimião e foi, posteriormente, identificada com Ártemis.

**Observações:**

os diamantes eram paraguaios, os únicos que poderiam expressar o brilho dos olhos dos aventureiros!

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.


	15. Cap 15

"**Entre deuses e dinossauros"**

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**Comentários:**

**Cris**

_Oi! Que bom que estamos de bem de novo e que bom que vc gostou dos acontecimentos! E quanto à pra ver o que ela vai conseguir fazer!_

**Claudia**

_Ora, ora, o segredo do suspense reside exatamente em parar na melhor parte, pois só assim vcs ficam loucas pelo próximo cap! Vou adiantar logo que não será o Hércules, mas espero que vc goste de qualquer forma! Sabe que eu pensei em colocá-lo? Até pesquisei sobre ele, mas não consegui encaixá-lo....quem sabe em uma próxima!_

**Nessa Reinehr**

_Digamos que vc perdeu.....metade das suas fichas.....não é Zeus, mas vc chegou perto! A Hera é malvadinha mesmo, mas sempre se encontra alguém para dar uma freada.... Como isso vai terminar? Vc vai saber agora....pois este é o cap final....._

**ArianaKrux**

_Mas vejam só, tenho uma nova leitora! Olá Ariana, é um prazer tê-la como leitora, e estou muito feliz que vc tenha gostado! eu tb amo mitologia e por isso tive um enorme prazer em escrever esta fic!_

**Towanda**

_Ainda bem! Ainda bem! Ainda bem! Que vc colocou os reviews atrasados, porque senão eu puxaria as suas orelhinhas querida Towanda! Também achei horrível a idéia de terminar a fic, mas fazer o que? Não tinha mais o que inventar....acho que o ciclo dela realmente se fechou, além do mais, vcs já devem estar fartas de mitologia e coisas doidas! Sabe que este negócio dos braços de morfeu eu sempre ouvi e repeti, mas nunca soube a origem da expressão? Foi uma oportunidade para aprender tb!_

**Rosa**

_Como não sou boa nas cenas de romance (deixo isso para as demais escritoras que fazem isso com maestria!)....prefiro escrever sobre a amizade dos aventureiros, especialmente Rox e Vê, cuja relação eu acho interessantíssima! Quem sabe, depois eu mostro como a fic terminaria, como uma espécie de extra de dvs! Afinal, vc tem razão... eu sou imprevisível! _

**Kakau**

_Sabe, eu escrevi duas outras fics (O lar é onde o coração está e When a Trex loves a woman), mas tenho um carinho especial por esta, deve ser por causa da mitologia! Eu tb fiquei muito envolvida....às vezes ficava horas na frente do PC elaborando uma frase, uma palavra mais adequada, que passasse a emoção que eu queria, mas isso sempre era recompensado pelos reviews de vcs! E quanto à próxima fic....a idéia já existe....! Aguardem!_

**No capítulo anterior:**

_Hera parecia incansável nas suas tentativas de arruinar com os exploradores, mas na hora H, alguém finalmente aparecera para barrar as suas loucuras. Quem teria coragem e altivez suficiente para tal feito?_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

"Quem ousa se levantar contra mim? Eu sou Hera, a esposa do deus supremo Zeus!"

"E eu sou Dike, a justiça divina! A filha de Zeus!"

"Ora sua....". Hera mantinha-se agressiva, mas no fundo sabia que aquela era uma deusa que ela não podia desafiar.

"Não me interessa saber o que achas de mim Hera, só quero que a justiça seja feita aqui!"

"Justiça....". Sussurrou Hera.

Os aventureiros ficaram pasmos ao ver a fúria da grande deusa sumir gradativamente, a arrogância era sua marca principal e a antipatia com que tratava a todos, fazia com que os aventureiros torcessem para que aquela misteriosa mulher (como quase todas nesta fic!) trouxesse alguma razão à Hera.

"Hera parece estar com medo da mulher.....". Comentou Roxton baixinho.

"Ela perde o controle às vezes, mas sabe o que pode e não pode fazer....". Sussurrou Hermes de volta.

"Como assim?"

"Ela não pode bater de frente com Zeus e conseqüentemente não pode bater de frente com Dike.....é claro que ele não diz, mas ela é sua filha preferida, exatamente por ser correta, absolutamente justa e imparcial....ela não tem as falhas passionais que seus demais filhos têm!"

"Então quer dizer que temos alguma chance?"

"Eu diria que podem começar a se arrumar para voltar para casa....". Disse Hermes com um doce sorriso.

"Não vamos mais importunar estes mortais com discussões vazias....". Disse Dike serenamente.

"E o que pretende fazer?". Perguntou Hera.

"Bem, meu pai quis ajudar os mortais permitindo que viessem até aqui, mas não deve ter imaginado no que isso ia dar...."

"Se me permite interromper......seremos eternamente gratos a ele, independente do que aconteça conosco...". Disse Challenger emocionado.

"Ele sabe disso.......mas as coisas pioraram quando Hera interferiu e propôs esta loucura de jornada!"

"Eu fiz a proposta, mas não achei que fossem aceitar!"

"Não vai querer me convencer de sua inocência? Ou vai?". Disse Dike olhando seriamente para Hera que não ousou responder.

"Continuando....mas já que eles aceitaram e, apesar dos percalços que o destino...... pregou, conseguiram cumprir sua parte, agora vc deve cumprir a sua Hera! Hades, permita-me tomar esta atitude....."

"Claro Dike....". Respondeu Hades.

"Então vamos deixar cada coisa em seu devido lugar....Hera, Zeus pediu que lhe dissesse que a espera ansiosamente no Olimpo.....ela quer saber em detalhes tudo que aconteceu quando vc ficou fora....."

"O que foi que vc criou sobre mim para encher os ouvidos de meu marido?"

"Ninguém precisa criar coisas sobre vc! Além do mais, esqueceu que ele é o olho que tudo vê? Tenho certeza que vc tb anseia por encontrá-lo....."

Por mais que Hera ainda tentasse manter sua altivez, sua submissão já era evidente. Ela sabia que quando encontrasse Zeus, as coisas ficariam complicadas e ser repreendida como uma criança travessa não era uma das melhores experiências, para ninguém, que dirá para uma deusa. Num último rasgo de veneno, Hera despediu-se dos aventureiros:

"Bem, meus adorados mortais.....eu tenho que ir, já desperdicei muito tempo divino com vcs e devo agora voltar aos meus domínios....espero que sejam muito felizes, agora que estarão todos juntinhos, prontos para compartilhar as suas medíocres vidas banais!". E dizendo isso, a deusa, envolta em uma nuvem acinzentada, fez seu corpo sumir, ficando apenas seus olhos flamejantes. Estes, ficaram fixos nos aventureiros até sumirem bruscamente, sem mais voltar.

"Hades, Perséfone, Zeus pede desculpas pelo transtorno que a situação causou em seus domínios.....isso não se repetirá.....ele tb agradece pela paciência e compreensão!"

"Ele não precisa se preocupar.....sabemos que suas intenções foram nobres e no fim, tudo pode acabar bem.....tenho fama de cruel e sombrio porque domino os Infernos, mas só aceito as almas que vem, no tempo certo! As que não tem mais outro caminho para trilhar a não ser a eternidade...."

"Eu sei! Vc como eu, admira a justiça e a segue sempre!". Disse Dike, e virando-se para Hermes continuou: "Hermes, sua missão está cumprida! Vc, o sempre fiel e competente mensageiro, pode partir e fazer o que lhe competir ou lhe aprouver!"

"Obrigada minha irmã! Depois irei ter com meu pai! Adeus!"

Hermes foi a cada um dos aventureiros e os abraçou longamente.

"Cuidem-se! Mantenham-se unidos pois esta é a maior força de vcs!"

"Obrigada! Será que voltaremos a vê-lo?". Perguntou Malone.

"Só quando eu for buscá-los, mas ainda falta muito tempo para isso!". Disse Hermes rindo. "Adeus e boa sorte! Estarão bem nas boas mãos de Dike!"

"Adeus!". Disseram todos.

"E agora nós!". Disse Dike, virando-se para os exploradores. "Venham até aqui......"

Os aventureiros foram se aproximando e pela primeira vez depois da jornada, Finn, Marguerite, Challenger e Malone estavam próximos de Roxton e Verônica. Eles entreolharam-se como se quisessem se abraçar efusivamente, mas ainda estivessem incertos se poderiam ou não.

"Ora! O que estão esperando para abraçar uns aos outros? Não estão com saudades?"

Dike não precisou dizer duas vezes; a alegria era tamanha que ele choravam e riam ao mesmo tempo, felizes por sentirem que todos estavam bem. Roxton logo avisou para terem cuidado com as costas de Verônica, mas, com certeza, o beijo que ela ganhou de Malone, tornou as dores imperceptíveis; a espontaneidade do jornalista deixou a jovem da selva surpresa. Marguerite tb ganhou o seu afago, que seria mais caliente caso não estivessem na frente da deusa. Finn e Challenger abraçam um e outro efusivamente, sem poder conter a alegria do reencontro.

"Acho que agora, mais aliviados, podemos conversar!". Disse a deusa.

"É claro!"

"Como eu disse antes, esta situação não deveria ter acontecido.....acabou fugindo do controle, mas aqui estamos nós diante de uma séria questão! As almas que vêm ao Hades não podem voltar ao mundo dos vivos....reverter isso seria alterar a ordem do mundo!"

"Isso quer dizer que....". Disse Roxton temeroso pela resposta.

"Summerlee não pode ir para casa?". Completou Challenger.

"Sim e não...."

"Por favor Dike.......não agüentamos mais este suspense!". Disse Marguerite.

"Sim, ele não poderia ir para casa......ele é um espectro agora, mas em contrapartida, um acordo foi feito, vcs o cumpriram nobre e bravamente, Zeus soube dele e permitiu que fosse adiante. Por isso, correndo todos os riscos ele vai permitir que seu amigo volte, com a condição de que este assunto seja guardado a 7 chaves por vcs!"

Os aventureiros ficaram mudos; ouviram o que mais desejavam, mas exatamente agora não sabiam o que fazer, como reagir e, principalmente, o que falar.

"Vcs concordam?"

"Mas é claro! Estávamos sonhando em ouvir isso, em tê-lo de volta!". Disse Malone.

"Nunca perderam a esperança de que ele voltaria para vcs?"

"Jamais! Não se desiste de um amigo!". Afirmou Roxton.

"Então não deixarei que esperem mais.......venha até aqui meu amigo!". Disse Dike, olhando para trás; ao fundo havia um fio d'água e por sobre ele, Summerlee ainda em forma de espectro, veio caminhando, e a medida em que se aproximava seu corpo ia adquirindo mais forma e nitidez, até se tornar humano de fato.

"Summerlee!". Exclamou Verônica.

"Como é bom voltar a ver seu doce sorriso minha criança!"

"Summerlee vc não mudou nada!". Disse Marguerite.

"Olá minha dama! Seus olhos continuam encantadores exatamente como eu me lembrava deles!"

"Bem vindo meu velho!". Disse Challenger.

"Meu caro amigo, se duvidarem do Inferno, me ajudará a provar sua existência?". Disse Summerlee dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Sei que têm muita coisa para conversar e muita saudade para matar, mas que tal fazer isso em um local conhecido e mais agradável?"

"Seria ótimo! Mas onde?". Perguntou Finn.

"É pra já!". E com um bater de palmas Dike fez os aventureiros deixarem o Hades, para que, enfim, as coisas começassem a voltar ao normal (ou não tão normal assim!)

"Dike...."

"Sim pai?"

"Missão cumprida minha querida....já pode voltar!"

"Gostei ções raros de se encontrar, só precisam descobrir isso!". Disse a deusa.

"Também gostei deles, tenho certeza que acharão seu caminho....."

"Para casa?"

"Para o lar!"

"Estou indo pai...."

Lá e de volta outra vez:

Finalmente os aventureiros se viram novamente no plateau, no exato local onde três dias antes estava acontecendo um banquete regado a muito vinho e animado por incríveis seres mitológicos.

"Lar doce lar!". Disse Marguerite, tornando-se alvo do olhar de todos.

"Quem diria que rezaríamos para estar de volta ao plateau?!". Completou Challenger.

"Que tal subir e apreciar nosso lar doce lar, como vc mesma disse Marguerite?". Sugeriu Roxton.

"Nunca estive mais ansiosa por chegar em casa! Vamos!". Disse Marguerite.

E assim a primeira leva de aventureiros subiu: Summerlee, Challenger, Finn e Marguerite. Ao entrar em casa, eles quase não puderam acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A casa estava impecável, com os móveis reluzentes como se houvessem sido prestimosamente lustrados, havia jarros de flores em todos os lugares dando à casa da árvore uma aparência ainda mais agradável.

"Ei, quem foi a equipe de limpeza que fez isso?"

"Seja lá quem tenha sido, fez um ótimo trabalho!"

"Ei, vcs aí embaixo! Venham ver quão maravilhosa a casa está!". Disse Marguerite correndo até a varanda para chamar os demais.

"É claro, mas só se vcs desceram o elevador! Por favor....". Disse o caçador impacientemente.

É verdade, eles haviam ficado tão impressionados com a casa, que haviam esquecido de descer o bendito elevador, mas depois do delicado pedido de Roxton, o erro foi reparado. Finalmente Verônica, Malone e Roxton puderam subir e também ficaram boquiabertos com a casa.

"Nem em dia de faxina ela fica assim!". Exclamou Verônica.

"Se não tivéssemos deixado os deuses para trás, eu diria que isso é obra deles!"

"Sabe que tem razão Malone! O que vcs acham?". Disse Challenger virando –se para os amigos e só neste momento ele notou Summerlee, encolhido em um canto, perto da porta. Challenger ficou com os olhos fixos em Summerlee, que, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão estranha, um misto de alegria e angústia. Os outros, então notaram o comportamento de Summerlee também.

"Summerlee....". Disse Challenger.

"O que houve? Porque não vem até aqui?". Disse Roxton se dirigindo ao botânico. Ele abraçou Summerlee e foi trazendo ele lentamente para o meio da sala onde os outros estavam.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa professor?". perguntou Verônica com a ternura de uma filha que se preocupa com seu pai.

"É estranho estar aqui de volta...."

"Estranho?"

"É como se de repente eu me desse conta de quanto tempo fiquei longe.....será que ainda faço parte daqui?"

"Mas que bobagem Artur! É claro que vc faz parte!"

"Pensamos em vc todos os dias, tínhamos certeza de que voltaria para nós!"

"Acho que passei muito tempo longe daqui....."

"Mas agora está de volta e vamos recuperar todo o tempo perdido!"

"É, vamos parar com essa tristeza, afinal temos que comemorar porque pelo que sei agora está todo mundo junto pela primeira vez não é?". Disse Finn.

"Mas quem é esta jovem tão inteligente?". Disse Summerlee, que finalmente sorriu.

"Eu sou Finn, vim do futuro, mas isso eu conto pro senhor depois.....posso lhe dar um abraço?"

"Mas é claro minha jovem!"

"Sabe, de tanto eles falarem do senhor, eu acabei ficando com saudade tb!". Disse Finn enquanto dava um forte abraço no simpático botânico.

"Parece que ficamos uma eternidade longe daqui, quero ver como está tudo!". Disse Verônica sempre cuidadosa com sua casa, e dirigindo-se aos outros cômodos.

Os outros exploradores também começaram a se espalhar pela casa; Malone foi ver seus diários, Challenger foi ao seu laboratório, Marguerite foi verificar se cada saquinho de diamantes estava escondido onde deveria estar e Finn estava grudada em Summerlee, um contando ao outro suas peripécias. Roxton ia ver suas armas, mas notou algo estranho:

"Venham até aqui, rápido!". Gritou Roxton.

"O que foi?" Gritaram todos, correndo até a sala, pois pelo grito de Roxton a coisa deveria ser mesmo urgente.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que é aquilo ali?".

"Aquilo o que?". Perguntou Marguerite.

"Aqueles pacotes ali....eles não estavam ali quando deixamos a casa!". Disse Roxton apontando para umas caixas no canto da casa.

Verônica foi em direção aos pacotes, pegando o primeiro deles:

"Ei Marguerite.....este aqui tem seu nome!"

"Um presente para Marguerite? Quem poderia ter mandado?"

"Vamos logo..... que brincadeira é essa? Quem fez isso hein? Pode dizer logo o que está tramando!"

"Ora Marguerite, como algum de nós poderia ter feito isso? Esqueceu onde estávamos?"

"Mas porque o meu nome?!"

"Sinto um certo medo na srta Krux? Será que está com medo de abrir?"

"Pois saiba que eu não tenho medo de absolutamente nada......"

"Agora me sinto novamente em casa!". Sussurrou Summerlee, entre risos.

"Ei ei ei.......vamos parar por aqui..... mal acabamos de voltar!"

"Roxton tem razão..... pode ficar calma Marguerite, tem um pacote para cada um! Venham pegar!"

"Eba presentes, tô dentro!". Disse Finn.

Cada um correu para pegar o presente que lhe cabia, como crianças afoitas em uma manhã de Natal; a origem dos misteriosos objetos era intrigante, mas não tanto quanto o porque de um presente específico para cada um. Marguerite pegou o presente com seu nome: era uma caixa dourada adornada com um laço primorosamente feito. Ao abrir a caixa, os olhos da herdeira faiscaram: havia uma pedra em forma de coração.

A principio ela ficou bastante animada, pois a pedra parecia valiosa, aliás, valiosíssima. Depois de um bom tempo de contemplação, ela pegou sua lupa e constatou que ela não tinha valor monetário algum, era como vidro, mas nem por isso o encantamento da herdeira diminuiu. Junto à pedra havia um bilhete: _"Toda a vida do homem sobre a face da terra se resume a buscar o Amor. Não importa se ele finge correr atrás de sabedoria, de dinheiro ou de poder"_.

Ao mesmo tempo, os outros aventureiros também abriam seus presentes e mergulhavam no significado particular de cada um deles. A caixa de Verônica era um pouco mais simples que a de Marguerite, mas não menos bela. Ao abri-la a jovem viu duas correntes presas a uma única medalha, esta por sua vez, tinha forma de coração e era formada por duas metades. Ela não era fascinada por jóias como a herdeira, mas o brilho dourado de seu presente era realmente magnífico. Na caixinha de Verônica havia tb um bilhete, aliás, como em todas as demais caixas: _"O amor é arriscado, mas sempre foi assim.Há milhares de anos as pessoas se buscam e se encontram"._

O jornalista recolheu-se a um canto para ver o seu presente, por um momento ele foi o alvo de todos os olhares, pois a sua caixa era a maior de todas. Ao abrir, ele surpreendeu-se ao ver que dentro da enorme caixa cor púrpura havia um antigo escudo de bronze belissimamente adornado, semelhante àqueles utilizados nas antigas batalhas gregas. Embaixo dele, havia a mensagem: _"Ser homem é ter dúvidas, e mesmo assim continuar o seu caminho"._

Para Challenger, o presente foi uma escultura de ferro, que, pela beleza e absoluta perfeição devia ter vindo das forjas de Hefestos. Ela era de bronze e representava o cérebro humano como uma máquina, com engrenagens, mas dentro dele um coração, que, sob o efeito da ilusão de ótica, parecia estar pulsando. A frase: "_Compreender e sentir são inseparáveis"_, completava o seu sentido.

A jovem do futuro também não havia sido esquecida pelos deuses; para ela havia uma ampulheta de prata, cuja areia fina não parava de cair e quando um lado acabava, ela automaticamente virava. Finn tinha o estado de espírito de uma criança travessa, mas isso não impediu que suas discretas emoções aflorassem diante de sua mensagem: "_As pessoas sempre chegam na hora exata nos lugares onde estão sendo esperadas"._

Ao abrir a caixa, o que o botânico encontrou foi um espelho; a princípio ele não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Havia um bilhete: olhe aqui! Quando ele tirou o espelho da caixa e olhou nele, viu que palavras se formavam: "_O homem é o único ser na Natureza que tem consciência de que vai morrer. Mesmo sabendo que tudo irá acabar, façamos da vida uma luta digna de um ser eterno_".

Roxton foi o último a pegar seu presente, examinou cuidadosamente a caixa e depois de um tempo resolveu abri-la; sua desconfiança não era um reflexo do instinto de caçador, mas talvez algo mais profundo, como se ele soubesse que o conteúdo daquela caixa era demasiado importante. Seguindo sua intuição, ele discretamente foi para seu quarto e não teve dificuldades para passar despercebido, visto que cada um estava mergulhado em seu mundo particular.

Ele fechou a porta com cuidado, sentou-se na cama e pos a caixa no colo. Abriu como se ali estivesse uma preciosidade de fragilidade absurda e depois de um momento olhando o conteúdo da caixa, as lágrimas timidamente começaram a rolar. Ele ergueu com cuidado uma corrente de ouro, da qual pendia uma medalha, também de ouro, com um brasão entalhado. Assim que colocou os olhos na jóia reconheceu que era a corrente que seu irmão sempre usava, inclusive no dia em que o terrível acidente tirou sua vida.

As lágrimas agora já rolavam sem controle, pois todas as lembranças daquela tragédia vieram á mente do caçador. Nada doía tanto quanto ter causado, mesmo que por acidente a morte de seu irmão, e indiretamente a de seu pai, já que ele havia morrido tempos depois, de tristeza. Por mais que todos dissessem que ele não havia tido culpa, o fantasma do remorso não lhe deixava em paz, atormentando-o não raramente, sob a forma de pesadelos absurdamente vívidos. Finalmente ele se acalmou um pouco e pegou o bilhete na caixa:

"_(...) nem sempre é suficiente ser perdoado por alguém; algumas vezes você tem que aprender a perdoar-se a si mesmo"._

Roxton releu aquilo várias vezes, mas as palavras tb não haviam sido capazes de diminuir a sua dor. Por um momento ele apertou a medalha e o bilhete contra o peito e fechou os olhos, buscando na memória a imagem de seu irmão. Não se sabe se pelo abalado estado emocional do caçador, ou, pelo caráter altamente generoso dos deuses, ainda de olhos fechados, Roxton sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e uma voz lhe disse: "Eu te perdôo!". O caçador podia jurar que era exatamente daquele modo que seu irmão costumava lhe tocar e que a voz era dele, mas ao abrir os olhos, ele nada viu. Apesar disso, estranhamente seu coração parecia mais leve e sua alma em paz, como se finalmente ele pudesse livrar seus ombros do fardo daquela culpa. Notando a ausência dele, Challenger foi procurá-lo, e depois de duas batidinhas na porta, resolveu colocar a cabeça para dentro:

"Algum problema Roxton?"

O caçador, que estava de costas para a porta, enxugou as lágrimas e virou-se para o cientista: "Nenhum problema.......eu estou livre........livre, meu velho....".Ao que Challenger, mesmo sem entender muita coisa, respondeu com um carinhoso sorriso.

E assim os aventureiros ficaram mais algum tempo encantados com seus presentes, pois eles haviam sido escolhidos a dedo para cada um; cada presente tinha um traço especial que o ligava ao presenteado, criando assim um sentido quase mágico, que falava diretamente a seus corações. Passado o encantamento, os presentes foram guardados carinhosamente, de modo que ficassem sempre a vista como uma doce lembrança; nunca encontraram uma pista concreta de quem havia deixado os presentes ali, mas eles sabiam que só poderia ter vindo dos deuses.

Uma sensação de serenidade e paz permaneceu na casa por um bom tempo, e naquele dia, ninguém tinha vontade de fazer nada além de por a conversa em dias, tanto sobre a jornada, como sobre os presentes, e matar as saudades dos amigos. Sentados à mesa, os homens da casa conversavam:

"E então Roxton, porque não nos conta sobre a jornada?". Perguntou Malone.

"Ah, meu amigo, são tantas coisas, que levaria dias para contar todos os detalhes!"

"Estamos ansiosos por saber!". Disse Challenger.

"É claro que vou contar tudo, mas tem uma coisa que me intriga!"

"O que?"

"Zeus nos mandou 3 presentes, encontrei utilidade para 2 deles, mas o que fazer com isso aqui, um capacete que permite a invisibilidade?"

"Se fosse um estudante secundarista, eu diria que seria um ótimo instrumento para observar o vestiário feminino! Mas não é o seu caso....". Disse Challenger corando um pouco.

"Sabe que vc me deu uma ótima idéia....."

"Oh oh, pela manutenção da compostura na casa....". Disse Summerlee.

"......e para poupar nossos ouvidos dos gritos". Completou Malone.

"É melhor que eu fique com este objeto!". Disse Challenger sob as gargalhadas de todos.

Enquanto isso, Verônica e Marguerite faziam uma espécie de clube da luluzinha no quarto da herdeira.

"E então Verônica, vcs falaram sobre mim durante a jornada?"

"Não...."

"Não?!"

"Eu não falei, mas em compensação, ele não parava de lembrar de vc! E Ned? Estava preocupado comigo?"

"Eu já não agüentava mais ouvir o disco arranhado: onde será que Verônica está? Será que ela está bem? Essas coisas.....vc viu os olhos dele quando vc apareceu?"

"Sempre fico em dúvida quanto aos sentimentos dele...."

"O mesmo acontece com Roxton.....não estou acostumada a confiar em ninguém, muito menos em homens....."

"Marguerite......nossa conversa está ótima, mas acho que vou dormir....a jornada foi exaustiva e minhas costas ainda doem um pouco....."

"Descanse, vc merece! Boa noite!". Disse Marguerite, depositando um beijo na testa de Verônica.

"Boa noite!". Respondeu a loira com um sorriso.

Ao mesmo tempo, depois das piadinhas, Challenger e Summerlee acharam que já haviam tido emoções fortes o bastante e foram dormir, deixando Malone e Roxton sozinhos na mesa. Mas eles, também se despediram com um tapinha nas costas, pois, apesar de não estarem com sono, queriam ficar um tempo sozinhos, conversando com seus botões. Roxton ficou um tempo na varanda contemplando a beleza da noite no plateau e não viu quando a herdeira se aproximou.

"Posso invadir seus pensamentos?"

"Não precisa...."

"Como assim?"

"Vc sempre está em meus pensamentos!"

A herdeira ficou muda; ela havia acabado de falar com Verônica sobre seu relacionamento com Roxton, suas dúvidas e inseguranças e agora ele a pegava de surpresa com esta declaração. Ele não disse "eu te amo", nem nenhuma daquelas frases prontas que conhecemos, mas seus olhos e suas poucas palavras fizeram Marguerite ter certeza de que a frase no seu presente estava absolutamente certa, e melhor: ela já havia concluído sua busca. Depois de um apaixonado beijo, os dois se encaminharam ao quarto, abraçados. A porta se fechou atrás deles e todo o resto lá fora foi esquecido.

Malone ia diretamente para seu quarto, mas antes pensou em ver como Verônica estava. Hesitou um pouco na porta do quarto da loira, mas finalmente decidiu entrar. Abriu a porta bem devagar e colocou meio corpo; achou que ela estivesse dormindo e como seu semblante estava muito tranqüilo, com uma respiração leve, ele resolveu sair sem fazer barulho. Quando já ia encostando a porta, Verônica o chamou:

"Ned, é vc?"

"Desculpe.....eu lhe acordei....."

"Eu ainda estava acordada...."

"Como vc está? Suas costas ainda doem?"

"Um pouco.......mas já estou bem melhor...."

"Então descanse...."

"Ned......"

"Sim?"

"Senti saudades...."

"Eu também.....tive medo de não voltar a vê-la.....". Disse Malone entrando no quarto e sentando na beira da cama.

"Quero lhe contar uma coisa...."

"O que?"

"Houve dois momentos na jornada em que me vi numa encruzilhada...."

"E?"

".....e encontrei minhas respostas em vc...."

Malone encheu os olhos d'água e abraçou Verônica bem forte, e ambos sentiram como se naquele momento fossem apenas um.

"Posso ficar aqui com vc?"

Verônica, então, percebendo que as palavras eram dispensáveis naquele momento, aproximou Ned de si e o beijou calorosamente, não deixando a menor dúvida quanto à permissão. Naquela noite os dois dormiram profundamente, na certeza de que seu mundo finalmente estava completo: o inseguro jornalista havia encontrado seu porto seguro e a jovem da selva havia preenchido sua solidão com um leal companheiro. Depois daquela noite as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas para aqueles dois: agora eram um casal no sentido mais amplo da palavra.

Mas vcs podem estar se perguntando porque exatamente agora, os quatro haviam decidido declarar seus sentimentos. Tudo bem que o apuro pelo qual passaram foi grande, mas situações limite não eram raras para os aventureiros. O que ninguém soube, foi que naquela noite, Eros deu uma proveitosa volta pela casa, encontrando quatro corações apaixonados que só precisavam de uma ajudinha. Bastaram 4 pequenas flechas precisamente lançadas, e pronto: os corações outrora desnorteados haviam encontrado suas metades. Ele deu um matreiro sorriso sentado na varanda e depois partiu, batendo suas leves asas a fim de ajudar outros amantes indecisos.

Enfim, tudo era silêncio na casa da árvore, o burburinho causado pela volta dos exploradores, deu lugar à tranqüilidade e a serenidade. Pela primeira vez eles estavam todos juntos: o botânico, com a palavra certa para cada hora; o cientista e suas geringonças maravilhosas; o caçador e seu espírito destemido; a dama, nobre nos modos e no coração; o jornalista, o covarde mais corajoso do plateau, a jovem da selva, um misto de menina e mulher; a menina do futuro, que precisou se perder no tempo e espaço, para achar seu lugar.

Foi sob a brisa que produzia o farfalhar das copas das árvores e os sons mágicos e misteriosos da selva que uma fabulosa criatura pousou na casa da árvore. Ela deu um outro sobrevôo dentro da casa como se estivesse fazendo um reconhecimento do lugar e foi embora, tão repentina e sorrateiramente como havia chegado. Sua aparência era absolutamente incrível e foi uma pena que ninguém a tivesse visto. Quem era ela? A Fênix, o símbolo próprio do eterno renascimento de todas as coisas, de todas as almas que habitam o coração do mundo e a ele retornarão.

**FIM**

**Um pouco de mitologia:**

**Dike**: Filha de Zeus e Temis, deusa da justiça divina. Como sua mãe, Dike estava relacionada às sentenças divinas, sendo também chamada de Astréia (estrelada), sendo ela hoje relacionada à constelação de Virgem. Juntamente com outras irmãs, formavam as Horas. Nos tempos da Era Dourada, ela tinha sua residência na Terra, e permaneceu aqui até a Era de Prata.

**Eros (Cupido)**: Filho de Hermes e Afrodite, é representado com asas e carregando o arco e as flechas com que fere os casais, despertando neles a paixão.

**Fênix**: Mito de origem egípcia, mas venerado também pelos gregos, essa ave fabulosa vivia vários séculos e, como não tinha fêmea, o modo de perpetuar a espécie era queimar-se em uma pira de ervas mágicas – de suas cinzas renascia uma outra fênix, símbolo da imortalidade da alma e também do ano que renasce terminado o seu ciclo.

**Citações**

(...) _normal ou não tão normal assim – referência à excelente fic de Madame Bovary! Um beijo madame, sua habilidade criativa é fabulosa!_

_Paulo Coelho - 106 reflexões do guerreiro da luz._

_Albert Camus._

_William Shakespeare._

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction.

**A revelação de segredos não tão secretos....**

_E depois de tantos acontecimentos: greve, fim de greve, protestos mil, enigmas, surpresas e até bate papo no msn....esta fic chegou ao fim. Colocar um ponto final sempre é difícil, principalmente quando se descobre que escrever é uma paixão e que em cada palavra vai uma parte de nós mesmos, dos gostos, costumes e maneiras de ver o mundo. Quando pensei em escrever fics, imediatamente achei que deveria usar um nick, por dois motivos: porque sou muito tímida e porque queria receber comentários sem que as pessoas fossem contaminadas por seu contato comigo; embora ache que agora me sentiria à vontade para usar meu próprio nome e dizer que sou a autora de "O lar é onde o coração está", "When a Trex loves a woman" e "Entre deuses e dinossauros", mas para falar a verdade gostei tanto do meu nick que vou continuar a usá-lo! Alguns sabem que sou, outros apenas desconfiam por um detalhe ou outro, mas contando com a descrição dos que sabem e com o gosto pelo mistério dos outros, prosseguirei como oculta, pelo menos enquanto vcs me agüentarem e a meus devaneios! Um agradecimento especial a todos aqueles que dedicaram parte de seu tempo lendo esta fic e deixando carinhosos reviews (Cris, Claudia, Nessa, Ariana, Towanda, Rosa, Kakau, Jéssy, Lady K, Lady F, Norma, Priscila, Taiza, Si Bettin....acho que não esqueci ninguém, mas se o fiz, mil desculpas!). Foi um enorme prazer escrever e responder a cada uma de vcs e ao mesmo tempo uma responsabilidade, pois, concordo totalmente quando Saint-Exupery diz que "tu te tornas responsável por tudo aquilo que cativas". Um agradecimento mais que especial às pessoas cujo apoio foi fundamental para que eu continuasse a escrever, entre elas a Simone Zezé, ou simplesmente Si, que com suas sugestões fabulosas (Aquiles Pitt é dela!), me fez desempacar várias vezes, e em muitas outras ocasiões ouviu pacientemente meus lamentos pelos reviews escassos ou pela crise de falta de idéias que me assolava vez por outra! Um beijão, Si! Se eu pudesse vc não seria só a gotinha de suor do Aquiles Pitt.... receberia ele embalado para presente aí na sua casa! Hahahahahhahhaha (Alguém ainda não sabe quem sou eu?!)_

_Com carinho,_

_Phoenix_

"**_Hantalë, Anar caluva tielyanna _**

**_(Obrigada, que o sol brilhe sobre os seu caminho)"._**


	16. Presentemas não é de grego!

Bom, já que vcs gostaram tanto dos elementos mitológicos na fanfiction, resolvi colocar um presentinho! Este não é um cap, pois a fic já acabou, mas sim um resumo de vários elementos da mitologia grega, envolvendo lendas e detalhes sobre o Hades.Tem coisas que eu não usei, porque precisaria de muita imaginação, caps infinitos e paciência de vcs, mas acho interessante a título de curiosidade, afinal de contas, Phoenix também é cultura!

**Introdução**

Os gregos acreditavam que os deuses haviam escolhido o Monte Olimpo, numa região conhecida por Tessália, como seu lar. No Olimpo, os deuses formavam uma sociedade que era classificada quanto à autoridade e poder. Entretanto, os deuses tinham liberdade para vagar livremente, e deuses individuais eram associados a três domínios principais - o céu ou paraíso, o mar e a terra. Os doze deuses chefes, usualmente chamados de olimpianos eram Zeus, Hera, Hefestos, Atena, Apolo, Artêmis, Ares, Afrodite, Héstia, Hermes, Deméter e Posêidon.

Hera, sua esposa, era a rainha do paraíso e a guardiã do casamento. Outros deuses eram associados ao paraíso, como Hefésto, deus do fogo e das artes manuais; Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra; Apolo, deus da luz, da poesia e da música; Ártemis, deusa da caça; Ares, deus da guerra; Afrodite, deusa do amor; Héstia, deusa do coração e da chama sagrada; Hermes, mensageiro dos deuses e senhor das ciências e das invenções.

Posêidon era o senhor do mar que, junto com sua esposa Anfitrite, originou um grupo de deuses do mar menos importantes, como as nereidas e Tritão. Deméter, a deusa da agricultura, era associada com a terra. Hades, um deus importante, mas que geralmente não era considerado um olimpiano, governava o mundo subterrâneo, onde ele vivia com sua esposa Perséfone. O mundo subterrâneo era um lugar escuro e triste, localizado no centro da terra. Era povoado pelos espíritos das pessoas que morriam. Dionísio, deus do vinho e do prazer, estava entre os deuses mais populares. Os gregos devotavam muitos festivais para este deus , em algumas regiões ele se tornou tão importante quanto Zeus. Ele freqüentemente era acompanhado por um exército de deuses fantásticos, incluindo centauros e ninfas. Centauros tinham a cabeça e o torso humanos e o corpo de cavalo. As belas e charmosas ninfas assombravam os bosques e florestas.

A Mitologia é o estudo e interpretação do mito e do conjunto de mitos de uma determinada cultura. O mito é um fenômeno cultural complexo com inúmeros pontos-de-vista. Em geral, mito é uma narrativa que descreve e retrata, em linguagem simbólica, a origem dos elementos básicos e suposições de uma cultura. As narrativas míticas relatam, por exemplo, como o mundo começou, como os animais e o homem foram criados, e como certos costumes, atitudes ou formas de atividades humanas se originaram. Quase todas as culturas possuem ou em algum tempo possuíram e viveram sob a influência dos mitos. Os mitos diferem de contos de fada, os quais se referem a um tempo que é diferente do tempo comum. A seqüência de tempo dos mitos é extraordinária - um "outro" tempo - o tempo antes do mundo vir a ser como o conhecemos. Pelo fato dos mitos se referirem a um tempo e lugar extraordinários, a deuses e outros seres sobrenaturais, eles foram vistos como aspectos de ordem religiosa.

Os mitos são crenças e observações dos antigos rituais gregos, o primeiro povo ocidental, surgindo por volta de 2000 a.C.. Consiste principalmente de um grupo de relatos e lendas diversos sobre uma variedade de deuses. A Mitologia grega se desenvolveu plenamente por volta de 700 a.C.. Três coleções clássicas de mitos - a Teogonia, pelo poeta Hesíodo, e a Ilíada e Odisséia de Homero - apareceram nesta época. A Mitologia grega tem várias características particulares. Os deuses gregos eram retratados como semelhantes aos humanos em forma e sentimentos. Ao contrário de antigas religiões, como o Hinduísmo ou o Judaísmo, a mitologia grega não envolvia revelações especiais ou ensinamentos espirituais. Também variava largamente na sua prática e crença, com nenhuma estrutura formal, tal como um governo religioso, a exemplo da igreja de nossos dias, e nenhum código escrito, como um livro sagrado.

A mitologia grega realçava a fraqueza humana em contraste aos grandes e terríveis poderes da natureza. Os Gregos acreditavam que seus deuses, que eram imortais, controlavam todos os aspectos da natureza. Assim os gregos reconheciam que suas vidas eram completamente dependentes da boa vontade dos deuses. Em geral, as relações entre as pessoas e deuses eram consideradas amigáveis. Mas os deuses empregavam castigos severos a mortais que mostravam comportamento inaceitável, tal como o orgulho indulgente, a ambição extrema, ou mesmo a prosperidade excessiva. A mitologia estava interligada a cada aspecto da vida grega. Cada cidade se devotou a um deus particular ou para um grupo de deuses, para quem os cidadãos freqüentemente construíam templos de adoração. Em festivais e outras reuniões oficiais, poetas recitavam ou cantavam grandes lendas e histórias. Muitos gregos aprenderam sobre os deuses através das palavras dos poetas. Os gregos também aprendiam sobre os deuses através de diálogos em família, onde a adoração era comum. Partes diferentes dos lares eram dedicadas a certos deuses, e as pessoas ofereciam orações a esses deuses regularmente. Um templo de Zeus, por exemplo, podia ser colocado no pátio da casa, enquanto Héstia era ritualmente honrada dentro do lar. Embora os gregos não tivessem nenhum organização religiosa oficial, eles universalmente honravam certos lugares sagrados. Delfos, por exemplo, era um local sagrado dedicado a Apolo. Um templo construído em Delfos continha um oráculo, de quem os viajantes corajosos interrogavam a cerca do futuro. Um grupo de sacerdotes representava cada um dos locais sagrados. Estes sacerdotes interpretavam as palavras do deus mas não possuíam qualquer conhecimento especial nem poder. Além de orações, os gregos freqüentemente ofereciam sacrifícios aos deuses, normalmente de um animal doméstico, como carneiros, por exemplo.

**Deuses Gregos**

Na concepção greco-romana, os imortais classificavam-se em: Divindades primordiais, superiores, siderais, dos ventos, das águas e alegóricas. Abaixo listarei os deuses utilizando a mesma concepção.

**Divindades Primordiais:**

**Geia **- Mãe de todos os seres, personificação da terra. Surgiu do Caos e gerou Urano, os Montes, o Mar, os Titãs, os Centímanos (Hecatonquiros), os Gigantes, as Erínies, etc. O mito de Géia provavelmente começou como uma veneração neolítica da terra-mãe antes da invasão Indo-Européia que posteriormente se tornou a civilização Helenística.

**Urano **- O primeiro rei do Universo, segundo Hesíodo (céu estrelado). Casou-se com Géia, da qual teve os Titãs, as Titânidas, os Ciclopes e os Hecatonquiros. Urano, por ódio, lançou no Tártaro os Ciclopes e os Hecatonquiros, Géia porém deu uma foice aos Titãs para que se vingassem. Cronos, o mais audacioso deles, castrou Urano e tornou-se o senhor do universo!

**Cronos **- Filho de Urano e Géia. O mais jovem dos Titãs. Tornou-se senhor do céu castrando o pai. Casou com Réia, e teve Héstia, Deméter, Hera, Hades e Poseidon. Como tinha medo de ser destronado, Cronos engolia os filhos ao nascerem. Comeu todos, exceto Zeus, que Réia conseguiu salvar enganando Cronos enrolando uma pedra em um pano, a qual ele engoliu sem perceber a troca. Mais tarde Zeus voltou, deu ao pai um remédio que o fez vomitar os filhos, e logo depois o destronou e baniu-o no tártaro. Cronos escapou e fugiu para a Itália onde reinou sobre o nome de Saturno. Este período no qual reinou foi chamado de "A era de ouro terrestre".

**Ciclopes **– Eram eles Arges, Brontes e Estéropes; pertenciam à raça dos gigantes. Forjavam os raios e os trovões para Zeus. Teriam sido mortos por Apolo para vingar a morte de Asclépio. Segundo Homero, porém, teria sido um povo de gigantes rudes, fortes, indiferentes às divindades, dedicados ao pastoreio.

**Hecantoquiros (ou Centimanos) **- Briareu, Coto e Giges. Gigantes de cem braços e cinqüenta cabeças. Tendo hostilizado o pai, este os mandou pra horríveis cavernas nas vísceras da terra. Participaram da rebelião contra Urano. Quando Cronos tomou o poder, os aprisionou no tártaro. Libertados por Zeus, lutaram contra os titãs. Com a habilidade de arremessar cem pedras de uma vez venceram os titãs. Briareus era guarda-costas de Zeus.

**Titãs **- Oceano, Hipérion, Japeto, Céos, Créos e Cronos.

**Titanidas **- Téia, Réia, Têmis, Mnemôsine, Febe e Téis.

**Divindades Siderais:**

**Hélios **- Filho de Hipérion e de Téia, titã por excelência, irmão de Selene e de Éos, personificação do Sol. Surgia todas as manhãs do Oceano, para conduzir o carro do Sol, puxado por cavalos que expeliam fogo pelas narinas. Penetrava com seus raios em todos os juramentos. Mais tarde foi confundido com Apolo. O Colosso de Rodes foi uma estátua consagrada à ele.

**Selene **- Deusa da Lua, irmã de Hélios e Eos, da família dos Titãs. Era uma linda deusa, de braços brancos, com longas asas, que percorria o céu sobre um carro para levar aos homens a sua plácida luz. Amou Endimião e foi, posteriormente, identificada com Ártemis.

**Eos **- Deusa que anunciava o dia. Era representada sobre o carro da luz, guiando os cavalos, com uma tocha na mão.

**Divindades dos Ventos: **

**Boreas **- Filho de Astreu e de Eos, deus dos ventos do norte, morava na Trácia. Pertencia à raça dos Titãs e era irmão de Zéfiro, Euro e Noto. Raptou Orítia, com a qual casou e que lhe deu os filhos Cálais e Zetes.

**Zéfiro **- Vento que sopra do Poente, anunciador da primavera e venerado como deus benéfico.

**Euro **- Vento que sopra do Oriente, dependente de Éolo.

**Noto **- O vento do Sul.

**Éolo **- Rei dos ventos, às vezes identificado com o filho de Posêidon e Arne. Morador das ilhas Eólias, acolheu amigavelmente Ulisses e seus companheiros e deu-lhes um odre em que estavam encerrados todos os ventos contrários à navegação Ítaca. Os companheiros de Ulisses, por curiosidade, abriram-no e os ventos desencadearam uma terrível tempestade que causou o naufrágio de quase toda a frota.

**Divindades das Águas **

**Oceano **- O mais velho dos Titãs, marido de Tétis, pai de todos os rios e das Oceânides. Era a personificação da água que envolve o mundo. Para os antigos o Oceano primitivamente é um rio imenso que envolve o mundo terrestre. Na Mitologia é o primeiro deus das águas, filho de Urano ou do Céu e de Gaia, a Terra; é o pai de todos os seres. Homero diz que os deuses eram originários do Oceano e de Tétis. Conta o mesmo poeta que os deuses iam muitas vezes à Etiópia visitar o Oceano e tomar parte nas festas e sacrifícios que ali se celebravam. Conta-se enfim que Juno, desde o seu nascimento, foi por sua mãe Réia confiada aos cuidados de Oceano e de Tétis, para livrá-la da cruel voracidade de Saturno.

O Oceano é pois tão antigo como o mundo. Por isso representam-no sob a forma de um velho, sentado sobre as ondas, com uma lança na mão e um monstro marinho ao seu lado. Esse velho segura uma urna e despeja água, símbolo do mar, dos rios e das fontes.

Como sacrifício ofereciam-lhe geralmente grandes vítimas, e antes das expedições difíceis, faziam-se-lhe libações. Era não somente venerado pelos homens, mas também pelos deuses. Nas _Geórgicas _de Virgílio, a ninfa Cirene, ao palácio do Peneu, na fonte desse rio, oferece um sacrifício ao Oceano; três vezes seguidas, ela deita o vinho sobre o fogo do altar, e três vezes a chama ressalta até a abóbada do palácio, presságio tranqüilizador para a ninfa e seu filho Aristeu.

**Nereu **- Velho deus marinho, filho do Ponto e de Géia. tinha o dom da profecia e a faculdade de tomar várias formas. Era representado com os cabelos, sobrancelhas, queixo e peito cobertos por juncos marinhos e por folhas de plantas similares.

**Netuno (Poseidon): **Netuno ou Poseidon, filho de Saturno e de Réia, era irmão de Júpiter e de Plutão. Logo que nasceu, Réia o escondeu em um aprisco da Arcádia, e fez Saturno acreditar ter ela dado à luz a um potro que lhe deu para devorar. Na partilha que os três irmãos fizeram do Universo ele teve por quinhão o mar, as ilhas, e todas as ribeiras.

Quando Júpiter, seu irmão, a quem sempre serviu com toda a fidelidade, venceu os Titãs, seus terríveis competidores, Netuno encarcerou-os no Inferno, impedindo-os de tentar novas empresas. Ele os mantém por trás do recinto inexpugnável formado por suas ondas e rochedos.

Netuno governa o seu império com uma calma imperturbável. Do fundo do mar em que está sua tranqüila morada, sabe tudo quanto se passa na superfície das ondas. Se por acaso os ventos impetuosos espalham inconsideradamente as vagas sobre as praias, causando injustos naufrágios, Netuno aparece, e com a sua nobre serenidade faz reentrar as águas no seu leito, abre canais através dos baixios, levanta com o tridente os navios presos nos rochedos ou encalhados nos bancos de areia, ï€­ em uma palavra, restabelece toda a desordem das tempestades.

Teve como mulher Anfitrite, filha de Doris e de Nereu. Essa ninfa recusara antes desposar Netuno, e se escondeu para esquivar-se às suas perseguições. Mas um delfim, encarregado dos interesses de Netuno, encontrou-a ao pé do monte Atlas, e persuadiu-a que devia aceitar o pedido do deus; como recompensa foi colocada entre os astros. De Netuno ela teve um filho chamado Tritão, e muitas ninfas marinhas; diz-se também que foi a mãe dos Ciclopes.

O ruído do mar, a sua profundidade misteriosa, o seu poder, a severidade de Netuno que abala o mundo, quando com o tridente ergue os enormes rochedos, inspiram à humanidade um sentimento mais de receio do que de simpatia e amor. O deus parecia dar por isso, todas as vezes que se apaixonava de uma divindade ou de um simples mortal. Recorria então à metamorfose; mas mesmo assim, na maior parte das vezes, conservava o seu caráter de força e impetuosidade.

Representam-no mudado em touro, nos seus amores com a filha de Éolo; sob a forma de rio Enipeu, quando fazia Ifiomédia mãe de Ifialto e de Oto; sob a de um carneiro, para seduzir Bisaltis, como cavalo para enganar Ceres, enfim, como um grande pássaro nos amores com Medusa, e como um delfim quando se apaixonou por Melanto.

Sua famosa discórdia com Minerva, por causa da posse de Ática, é uma alegoria transparente em que os doze grandes deuses, tomados como árbitros, indicam a Atenas os seus destinos. Esse deus teve ainda uma desavença com Juno por causa de Micenas e com o Sol por causa de Corinto.

Quer a fábula de Netuno, expulso do céu com Apolo, por haver conspirado contra Júpiter, tenha construído as muralhas de Tróia, e que defraudado no seu salário, se tenha vingado da perfídia de Laomedonte destruindo os muros da cidade.

Netuno era um dos deuses mais venerados na Grécia e na Itália, onde possuía grande número de templos, sobretudo nas vizinhanças do mar; tinha também as suas festas e os seus espetáculos solenes, sendo que os do istmo de Corinto e os do Circo de Roma eram-lhe especialmente consagrados sob o nome de Hípio. Independente das Saturnais, festas que se celebravam no mês de julho, os romanos consagravam a Netuno todo o mês de fevereiro.

Perto do istmo de Corinto, Netuno e Anfitrite tinham as suas estátuas no mesmo templo, não longe uma da outra; a de Netuno era de bronze e media doze pés e meio de altura. Na ilha de Tenos, uma das Ciclades, tinha Anfitrite uma estátua colossal da altura de nove cúbitos. O deus do mar tinha sob a sua proteção os cavalos e os navegantes. Além das vítimas ordinárias e das libações em sua honra, os arúspices ofereciam-lhe particularmente o fel da vítima porque o amargor convinha às águas do mar.

Netuno é geralmente representado nu, com uma longa barba, e o tridente na mão, ora sentado, ora em pé sobre as ondas; muitas vezes; em um carro tirado por dois ou quatro cavalos, comuns ou marinhos, cuja parte inferior do corpo termina em cauda de peixe.

**Ninfas** - Filhas de Zeus, representavam as forças elementares da natureza. Moravam nos montes, nos bosques, nas fontes, nos rios, nas grutas, das quais eram potências benéficas. Viviam livres e independentes, plantavam árvores e eram de grande utilidade aos homems. Dividiam-se em Oceânides, Nereidas, Náiades, Oréades, Napéias, Alseidas, Dríades e Hamadríades.

**Proteu** - Pastor das focas de Poseidon. Morava numa ilha próxima ao Egito e tinha o poder de metamorfosear-se em todas as formas que desejasse, não só de animais, mas também de plantas e de elementos, com a água e o fogo. Segundo Eurípedes, Proteu foi rei da ilha de Faros e, casando-se com Psâmate, teve os filhos Idoteu e Teoclímenes. Proteu: Proteu, deus marinho, era filho de Oceano e de Tetis ou, segundo uma outra tradição, de Netuno e de Fênice. Segundo os gregos, a sua pátria é Palene, cidade da Macedônia. Dois dos seus filhos, Tmolos e Telégono, eram gigantes, monstros de crueldade. Não tendo podido chamá-los ao sentimento da humanidade, tomou o partido de retirar-se para o Egito, com o socorro de Netuno, que lhe abriu uma passagem sob o mar. Também teve filhas, entre as quais as ninfas Eidotéia, que apareceu a Menelau, quando voltando de Tróia esse herói foi levado por ventos contrários aobre a costa do Egito, e lhe ensinou o que devia fazer para saber de Proteu os meios de regressar à pátria. Proteu guardava os rebanhos de Netuno, isto é, grandes peixes e focas. Para o recompensar dos trabalhos que com isso tinha. Netuno deu-lhe o conhecimento do passado, do presente e do futuro. Mas não era fácil abordá-lo, e ele se recusava a todos que vinham consultá-lo. Eidotéia disse a Menelau que, para decidi-lo a falar, era preciso surpreendê-lo durante o sono, e amarrá-lo de maneira que não pudesse escapar, pois ele tomava todas as formas para espantar os que se aproximavam: a de leão, dragão, leopardo, javali; algumas vezes se metamorfoseava em árvore, em água e mesmo em fogo; mas se se perseverava em conservá-lo bem ligado, retomava a primitiva forma e respondia a todas as perguntas que se lhe fizessem. Menelau seguiu ponto por ponto as instruções da ninfa. Com três dos seus companheiros, entrou de manhã, nas grutas em que Proteu costumava ir ao meio-dia descansar, juntamente com os rebanhos. Apenas Proteu fechou os olhos e tomou uma posição cômoda para dormir. Menelau e os seus três companheiros se atiraram sobre ele e o apertaram fortemente entre os braços. Era inútil metamorfosear-se: a cada forma que tomava, apertavam-no com mais força. Quando enfim esgotou todas as suas astúcias Proteu voltou à forma ordinária, e deu a Menelau os esclarecimentos que este pedia. No quarto livro das _Geórgicas_, Virgílio, imitando Homero, conta que o pastor Aristeu, depois de haver perdido todas as suas abelhas, foi a conselho de Cirene, sua mãe, consultar Proteu sobre os meios de reparar os enxames, e para lhe falar, recorreu aos mesmos artifícios.

**As Sereias: **Quando, por uma noite calma de primavera ou de outono, o marinheiro deixa vogar docemente o barco perto das margens, nas paragens semeadas de rochedos ou de escolhos, ouve ao longe, no marulho das ondas, o gorjeio das aves marinhas. Esse gorjeio, entrecortado, às vezes, por gritos estridentes e zombeteiros, sobe aos ares e passa invisível com um estranho síbilo de asas, por cima da cabeça do marinheiro atento, dando-lhe a ilusão de um concerto de vozes humanas. A sua imaginação então lhe representa grupos de mulheres ou de raparigas que se divertem e procuram desviá-lo do seu caminho. Desgraçado dele se se aproxima do lugar em que a voz parece mais clara, isto é, dos rochedos à flor d'água onde, para as aves marinhas, a pesca é frutuosa; infalivelmente o seu barco se quebrará e se perderá entre os escolhos.

Tal é, sem dúvida, a origem da fábula das Sereias; mas a imaginação dos poetas criou-lhes uma lenda maravilhosa.

Elas eram filhas do rio Aqueló e da musa Calíope. Ordinariamente contam-se três: _Parténope_, _Leucósia_ e _Lígea_, nomes gregos que evocam as idéias de _candura_, de _brancura_ e de _harmonia_. Outros lhes dão os nomes de Aglaufone, Telxieme e Pisinoe, denominações que exprimem a doçura da sua voz e o encanto das suas palavras.

Conta-se que no tempo do rapto de Prosérpina, as Sereias foram à terra de Apolo, isto é, a Sicília, e que Ceres, para puni-las por não haverem socorrido a sua filha, mudou-as em aves.

Ovídio, ao contrário, diz que as Sereias, desoladas com o rapto de Prosérpina, pediram aos deuses que lhes dessem asas para que fossem procurar a sua jovem companheira por toda a terra. Habitavam rochedos escarpados sobre as margens do mar, entre a ilha de Capri e a costa de Itália.

O oráculo predissera às Sereias que elas viveriam tanto tempo quanto pudessem deter os navegantes à sua passagem; mas desde que um só passasse sem para sempre ficar preso ao encanto das suas vozes e das suas palavras, elas morreriam. Por isso essas feiticeiras, sempre em vigília, não deixavam de deter pela sua harmonia todos os que chegavam perto delas e que cometiam a imprudência de escutar os seus cantos. Elas tão bem os encantavam e os seduziam que eles não pensavam mais no seu país, na sua família, em si mesmos; esqueciam de beber e de comer, e morriam por falta de alimento. A costa vizinha estava toda branca dos ossos daqueles que assim haviam perecido.

Entretanto, quando os Argonautas passaram nas suas paragens, elas fizeram vãos esforços para atraí-los. Orfeu, que estava embarcado no navio, tomou a sua lira e as encantou a tal ponto que elas emudeceram e atiraram os instrumentos ao mar.

Ulisses, obrigado a passar com o seu navio adiante das Sereias, mas advertido por Circe, tapou com cera as orelhas de todos os seus companheiros, e se fez amarrar, de pés e mãos, a um mastro. Além disso, proibiu que o desligassem se, por acaso, ouvindo a voz da Sereias, ele exprimisse o desejo de parar. Não foram inúteis essas precauções. Ulisses, mal ouviu as suas doces palavras e as suas promessas sedutoras, apesar do aviso que recebera e da certeza de morrer, deu ordem aos companheiros que o soltassem, o que felizmente eles não fizeram. As Sereias, não tendo podido deter Ulisses, precipitaram-se no mar, e as pequenas ilhas rochosas que habitavam, defronte do promontório da Lucárnia foram chamadas _Sirenusas_.

As Sereias são representadas ora com cabeça de mulher e corpo de pássaro, ora com todo o busto feminino e a forma de ave, da cintura até os pés. Nas mãos têm instrumentos: uma empunha uma lira, outra duas flautas, e a terceira gaitas campestres ou um rolo de música, como para cantar. Também pintam-nas com um espelho. Não há nem um autor antigo que nos tenha representado as Sereias como mulheres-peixe. Como muita gente atualmente as representam.

Pausânias conta ainda uma fábula sobre as Sereias: "_As filhas de Aqueló, diz ele, encorajadas por Juno, pretenderam a glória de cantar melhor do que as Musas, e ousaram fazer-lhes um desafio, mas as Musas, tendo-as vencido, arrancaram-lhes as penas das asas, e com elas fizeram coroas_." Com efeito, existem antigos monumentos que representam as Musas com uma pena na cabeça. Apesar de temíveis ou perigosas, as Sereias não deixaram de participar das honras divinas; tinham um templo perto de Sorrento.

**Tetis e as Oceânidas: **Tetis, filha do Céu e da Terra, casou com o Oceano, seu irmão, e foi mãe de três mil ninfas chamadas Oceânidas. Dão-lhe ainda como filhos, não somente os rios e as fontes, mas também Proteu, Etra, mãe de Atlas, Persa, mãe de Circeu, etc. Conta-se que Júpiter, tendo sido amarrado e preso pelos outros deuses, Tetis pô-lo em liberdade, com auxílio do gigante Egeon. Ela se chamava Tetis, palavra que em grego significa "ama, nutri", sem dúvida porque é a deusa da água, matéria-prima que, segundo uma crença antiga, entra na formação de todos os corpos. O carro dessa deusa é uma concha de maravilhosa forma e de uma brancura de marfim nacarado. Quando percorre o seu império, esse carro, tirado por cavalos-marinhos mais brancos do que a neve, parece voar, à superfície das águas. Ao redor dela, os delfins, brincando, saltam no mar; Tetis é acompanhada pelos Tritões que tocam trombeta com as suas conchas recurvas, e pelas Oceânidas coroadas de flores, e cuja cabeleira esvoaça pelas espáduas, ao capricho dos ventos. Tétis, deusa do mar, esposa de Oceano, não deve ser confundida com Tetis, filha de Nereu e mãe de Aquiles.

**Afrodite** (a Vênus romana) – Deusa do Amor e da Beleza. Filha de Zeus e Dione, segundo uma tradição, e, segundo outra, nascida da espuma do mar, que fora fecundada pelo sangue de Urano, mutilado por Cronos. Casou-se com Hefestos, mas traiu-o com deuses (Ares, Hermes, Posêidon, Dionísio) e mortais (Anquises, Adônis). Ao surpreendê-la no leito com o amante, Hefestos prendeu-os numa rede invisível e inquebrável para exibir a traição aos outros deuses do Olimpo. Por seus amores com Ares, foi considerada também como divindade guerreira. Por ser mãe de Enéias, os romanos a consideravam a ancestral da família Júlia e, por conseguinte, padroeira de Roma. Era adorada sob duas formas: Afrodite Urânia, deusa do amor puro, e Afrodite Pandêmia, deusa do amor vulgar. É a a mais bela deusa do Olimpo, foi cortejada por todos os deuses, inclusive Zeus, a quem recusou; em vingança, este lhe deu em casamento a Hefestos, o mais feio dos imortais. Acompanhavam-na as Horas, as Graças e as outras divindades personificadoras do amor. A sede mais antiga de seu culto era a ilha de Chipre.

**Amor** (o Cupido romano) – Filho de Hermes e Afrodite, é representado com asas e carregando o arco e as flechas com que fere os casais, despertando neles a paixão.

**Andrômeda** – Filha de Cefeu, rei da Etiópia, e de Cassiopéia. Por culpa de sua mãe, que pretendeu rivalizar em beleza com Juno e com as nereidas, filhas de Possêidon, foi acorrentada por elas a um rochedo para ser devorada por um monstro que assolava o país. Perseu, no entanto, montando no divino Pégaso, petrificou o feroz animal apresentando-lhe a cabeça da Medusa, salvou-a e a desposou.

**Anfitrite** – Filha de Nereu – deus do mar anterior a Possêidon – e Dóris. Deslumbrado com sua beleza, Possêidon mandou um delfim capturá-la. Após intensa perseguição, ela se entregou e foi levada para a terra. De sua união com Possêidon, nasceu Tritão, que possui corpo de homem e cauda de peixe.

**Anteros** – Irmão de Eros, tem uma dupla função: castiga os mortais que recusam o amor ou o traem, e faz com que, com o tempo, o amor seja substituído pela indiferença, introduzindo um elemento de equilíbrio dentro da desorganização emocional produzida por Eros.

**Apolo** – Deus da Beleza, da Poesia e da Música, filho de Zeus e Leto (ou Latona), irmão gêmeo de Artêmis. Identificado também como Hélios, o Sol, sob o nome de Febo. Amou Dafne (que, para escapar dele, transformou-se em loureiro) e a ninfa Clítia (que, depois de morta, metamorfoseou-se no girassol) e foi pastor do rei Admeto, sendo por isso considerado também como o protetor dos rebanhos. Como padroeiro de todas as artes, tem o título de Apolo Musageta. Tinha o dom da predição e da cura. É o mais belo dos deuses, alto, famoso por seus cabelos encaracolados, negros com reflexos azulados, conheceu inúmeros amores, mas muito poucos foram correspondidos.

**Aquiles** – Guerreiro filho de Peleu e de Tétis. Sua mãe banhou-o nas águas do rio Estige, o que o tornou invulnerável – à exceção do calcanhar, por onde ela o segurara seu corpo. Durante a guerra de Tróia, abandonou o combate, pois a jovem cativa troiana Briseida, por quem ele se apaixonara, foi-lhe tomada para ser entregue a Agamênon. Retornou à luta depois da morte de seu amigo Pátroclo e matou, num duelo, o príncipe troiano Heitor. Porém, foi morto por Páris, que, guiado pela mão de Apolo, conseguiu feri-lo no calcanhar.

**Ares** - Deus da guerra, filho de Zeus e de Hera. Deleitava-se com a guerra pelo sei lado mais brutal, qual seja a carnificina e o derramamento de sangue. Inimigo da serena luz solar e da calmaria atmosférica, ávido de desordem e de luta. Ares era detestado pelos outros deuses, o próprio Zeus o odiava. Tinha como companheiros nas lutas Éris, a discórdia; Deimos e Fobos, o espanto e o terror, e Ênio, a deusa da carnificina na guerra. Amou Afrodite, da qual teve Harmonia, Eros, Anteros, Deimos e Fobos. Ares: Deus da Guerra, filho de Zeus e hera. A sua figura surgiu na época em que o ferro passou a ser utilizado para a fabricação de espadas e escudos, e os exércitos passaram a ter normas precisas para ataque e defesa. Ares possuía um caráter violento, apreciava cenas brutais e tinha prazer em observar a dor alheia. Ele não era cultuado na Grécia, onde o povo preferia a concórdia e a harmonia. por essa razão, era muitas vezes o derrotado nos mitos gregos. Atena, deusa da sabedoria, o venceu várias vezes, o que era uma forma de demonstrar o triunfo da razão sobre a brutalidade.

**Ariadne** – Filha do rei Minos de Creta e de Pasifaé. Ajudou Teseu a entrar no Labirinto e matar o Minotauro; partiu com ele para a Grécia, mas Teseu, apaixonado por sua irmã Fedra, abandonou-a na ilha de Naxos, onde Dionísio a encontrou e casou-se com ela.

**Artêmis** (a Diana romana) – Deusa da Caça e da Castidade, é a réplica feminina de Apolo, associada com a Lua; filha de Zeus e Leto e irmã gêmea de Apolo. Deusa feroz e vingativa, matou os filhos de Níobe porque esta afirmara que eles eram mais belos que os de Leto; e puniu Acteon por tê-la surpreendido no banho. Como Apolo, está armada com um arco. Artêmis permaneceu eternamente virgem; passava seu tempo na caça, percorrendo as montanhas, acompanhada de seus cães.

**Asclépio** (o Esculápio romano) – Filho de Apolo com Corônis, filha do rei Flégias da Tessália. Aprendeu com o centauro Quíron a arte da medicina, mas seu poder de impedir a morte enfureceu Hades, deus dos Infernos, e, a pedido deste, Zeus o fulminou com um raio; era adorado como uma divindade em Epidauro.

**Atena (a Minerva romana)** – Deusa da Sabedoria, também chamada de Pallass Athenae (Palas Atenas); filha de Zeus e de sua primeira mulher, Métis, deusa da Prudência. Segundo a tradição, quando Métis estava grávida, Zeus a engoliu, por temer que seu filho viesse a destroná-lo. Mais tarde, atormentado por uma dor de cabeça, pediu a Hefáistos que lhe abrisse o crânio com uma machadada e de sua cabeça saiu Atena, armada e coberta com o elmo do Saber. Conselheira dos deuses, padroeira de Atenas e protetora dos gregos, ela garantia também a justa aplicação das leis e a prosperidade agrícola (os dois esteios principais do Estado), é engenhosa, protege as fiandeiras, os tecelãos e as bordadeiras. Inventou o carro de combate e ensinou o homem a extrair azeite das azeitonas. **Atena **- Surgiu toda armada do cérebro de Zeus, depois de ter ele engolido seu primeira esposa Métis. Era o símbolo da inteligência, da guerra justa, da casta mocidade e das artes domésticas e uma das divindades mais veneradas. Um esplêndido templo, o Partenon, surgia em sua honra na Acrópole de Atenas, a cidade que lhe era particularmente consagrada. Obra maravilhosa de Ictino e de Calícrates, o Partenon continha uma colossal estátua de ouro dessa deusa, de autoria do famoso escultor Fídias. **Athena: **Deusa da sabedoria, indústria, justiça, guerra e artes. era filha somente de Zeus, que ao sentir uma terrível dor de cabeça, pediu a Hefesto, deus do fogo e padroeiro dos artesões, que lhe abrisse o crânio. então, dele saltou Atena, já adulta. Atena teria sido concebida por Métis, a antiga deusa da prudência, que em alguns mitos foi a primeira mulher de Zeus, porém havia uma profecia de que a criança o destronaria. Então, Zeus devorou Métis e teve Atena sozinho. Na guerra, Atena associava-se ao combate individual, estratégia e justiça. O atributo da vitória era em algumas cidades consagrado a Atena. Minerva era o nome que os romanos designaram para Atena.

**Atlas** – Gigante filho de Japeto e da oceânide Climene. Combateu contra Zeus e, derrotado, foi condenado a carregar o mundo nos ombros.

**Apolo** - Filho de Zeus e de Leto, também chamado Febo, irmão gêmeo de Ártemis, nasceu às fraldas do monte Cinto, na ilha de Delos. É o deus radiante, o deus da luz benéfica. A lenda mostra-nos Apolo, ainda garoto, combatendo contra o gigante Títio e matando-o, e contra a serpente Píton, monstro saído da terra, que assolava os campos, matando-a também. Apolo é porém, também concebido como divindade maléfica, executora de vinganças. Em contraposição, como dá a morte, dá também a vida: é médico, deus da saúde, amigo da juventude bela e forte. É o inventor da adivinhação, da música e da poesia, condutor das Musas, afasta as desventuras e protege os rebanhos.

**Bacantes** – Sacerdotisas de Dionísio que o acompanhavam em cortejo, vestidas de peles de leão, com o peito nu, carregando o tirso, lança enfeitada de pâmpano e hera, e executando uma dança frenética que as mergulhava num êxtase místico.

**Belerofonte** – Filho de Glauco e neto de Sísifo, que domou o cavalo voador Pégaso e com ele matou a Quimera, monstro com cabeça de leão, corpo de bode e cauda de serpente, e que vomitava fogo; em seguida, tentou escalar o Olimpo para tornar-se imortal, mas, derrubado de seu cavalo por Zeus, matou-se na queda.

**Cadmo** – Filho de Agenor e de Telefassa, irmão de Europa. Na Beócia, matou um dragão e, aconselhado por Atena, plantou seus dentes, deles nascendo os gigantes que o ajudaram a construir a cidade de Tebas. Foi o inventor do alfabeto fenício. Depois de mortos, ele e sua esposa Harmonia foram transformados em serpentes e levados para os Campos Elísios.

**Caos** – Não é um deus, mas um princípio, o do começo confuso de todas as coisas, do vácuo preexistente aos deuses e aos mortais, e do qual tudo se originou; gerou o Érebo, o Dia e a Noite.

**Caronte** – Filho de Érebo e da Noite. Barqueiro do Inferno, transportava os mortos através do Estige, desde que estes lhe pagassem um óbolo; por isso, os gregos colocavam uma moeda debaixo da língua dos cadáveres.

**Cassandra** – Princesa troiana, filha do Príamo e Hécuba. Apolo, para possuí-la, prometeu-lhe o dom da profecia; como ela se recusou a entregar-se após ter recebido o dom, ele a puniu condenando-a a que nunca acreditassem em suas predições; assim, seus avisos sobre a derrota dos troianos, sobre o ardil do cavalo e sobre o assassinato de Agamênon, a quem ela foi entregue e com quem teve dois filhos, nunca foram levados a sério.

**Centauros** – Filhos de Íxion com uma nuvem a quem Zeus dera a forma de Hera. Metade cavalo, metade homem, eram selvagens e alimentavam-se de carne crua. Dois deles, Folos e Quíron, foram sábios e serviram de tutores a vários heróis.

**Cérbero** – Filho dos monstros Tífon e Equidna e irmão da Quimera. Cão de três cabeças, com um colar de serpentes à volta do pescoço, montava guarda na porta do inferno: Psiquê o domesticou com um bolo, Orfeu o encantou com sua lira e Hércules conseguiu pôr-lhe uma coleira e levá-lo até Micenas.

**Ciclopes** – Monstros fabulosos, dotados de um só olho no centro da testa. Filhos de Urano (o Céu) e de Gaia (a Terra), forjaram para Zeus o raio, o relâmpago e o trovão. O mais famoso deles foi Polifemo, filho de Possêidon e Toosa, que prendeu Ulisses e seus companheiros dentro de uma caverna, para devorá-los; o herói o cegou com uma estaca.

**Creonte** – Filho de Meneceu, irmão de Jocasta, ao descobrir que o casamento de sua irmã com Édipo era incestuoso, expulsou este de Tebas e governou a cidade até entregá-la a seu herdeiro, Eteocles; quando este entrou em guerra com seu irmão Polinice pelo poder, Creonte tomou o partido de Eteocles e, terminado o conflito, fez-lhe funerais suntuosos, condenando o cadáver de Polinice a apodrecer sem sepultura; como Antígone, irmã dos dois, desobedecesse a sua ordem, mandou enterrá-la viva. Como recusou-se a devolver aos argianos os corpos dos heróis mortos durante a guerra dos Sete Chefes, foi morto por Teseu.

**Danáe** – Filha de Acrísio, rei de Argos. Como o oráculo dissesse que seu filho destronaria o avô, Acrísio trancou-a no alto de uma torre; Zeus, que se apaixonara por ela, visitou-a sob a forma de uma chuva de ouro e dessa união nasceu Perseu. Enfurecido, Acrísio trancou ambos em um cofre e lançou-os ao mar, mas eles chegaram até a ilha de Sérifos, onde foram salvos por Polidecto.

**Dédalo** – De origem desconhecida, mas aparentado a família real ateniense, arquiteto e inventor, construiu para o rei Minos, de Creta, o Labirinto onde foi encerrado o Minotauro. Mais tarde, por ter acobertado os amores de Teseu e Ariadne, Minos mandou prendê-lo no Labirinto, com seu filho, Ícaro. Para escapar da prisão, Dédalo fabricou asas de cera e penas, mas Ícaro, entusiasmado por poder voar, quis aproximar-se demais do Sol: suas asas derreteram-se e ele caiu no mar, afogando-se.

**Deméter** – Filha de Cronos e Réia, deusa da Agricultura, seu nome significa Terra-mãe. Quando sua filha Perséfone foi raptada por Hades, retirou-se do Olimpo, deixando a terra inteiramente estéril, até que Zeus encontrasse uma solução. O seu mito em relação a Perséfone teve lugar nos mistérios eleusinos. Inconsolada , saiu a procura da filha , errando pela terra durante 9 dias e 9 noites. No décimo dia o sol revelou-lhe o autor do rapto. Deméter decidiu não voltar ao Olimpo enquanto sua filha não fosse devolvida. Zeus então decidiu que ela ficaria durante um ano 6 meses com a mãe (verão e primavera) e 6 com Hades (inverno e outono).

**Dionísio** (o Baco romano) – Filho de Zeus e de Sêmele, deus do vinho e do delírio místico. Em sentido mais geral, representava aquela energia da natureza que, por efeito do calor e da umidade, amadurece os frutos; era, pois, uma divindade benéfica. De todas as divindades, era a que mais aproximava dos homens. Teve um nascimento milagroso, com efeito, morrendo-lhe a mãe antes que tivesse o necessário desenvolvimento, foi recolhido pelo pai que o costurou numa de suas coxas e aí o conservou até que o garoto pudesse enfrentar a vida. Dioniso demonstrou muito cedo sua origem, divina: crescia livre, amante da caça e possuía o estranho poder de amansar as feras mais ferozes. Um dia, criou a videira e quis dar o vinho a todos os homens; para esse fim, empreendeu numa longa viagem, através de todas as terras, seguido por um cortejo de ninfas, sátiros, bacantes e silenos. Por onde passavam, os homens tornavam-se felizes. Na Frígia, concedeu ao rei Midas a faculdade de poder transformar em ouro tudo que tocasse. Na Trácia, o rei Licurgo tentou dispersas a comitiva: Dioniso indignado, cegou-o. Em Delos, concedeu às filhas do rei Ânio o poder de mudar a água em vinho. Casou-se com Ariadne, depois que esta foi abandonada por Teseu; as núpcias foram celebradas com suntuosidade e o casal subiu ao Olimpo sobre um carro puxado por panteras.

**Eco** – Ninfa que se apaixonou perdidamente por Narciso. Não sendo correspondida, definhou de tristeza até desaparecer, só restando dela a voz, que repete os sons nas montanhas.

**Electra** – Filha de Agamênon, rei de Micenas, e de Clitemnestra, jurou vingar a morte de seu pai, assassinado por Clitemnestra e Egisto, e convenceu seu irmão mais novo, Orestes, a matar os dois; mais tarde, casou-se com Pilades, o melhor amigo de seu irmão.

**Eos** – Personificação da Aurora, filha de Téia e Hiperião, irmã de Hélios e Selene, é ela quem, em seu carro, anuncia a próxima chegada de seu irmão, o Sol. Teve numerosos esposos e amantes e deu à luz muitos filhos, entre os quais Mênon, rei do Egito.

**Érebo** – Filho do Caos e irmão da Noite, é a personificação das trevas; por ter apoiado os Titãs em sua luta contra o Olimpo, foi precipitado por Zeus no Inferno.

**Erínias** (as Fúrias romanas) – Filhas da Terra fecundada pelo sangue de Urano, mutilado por Cronos, Alecto, Tisífona e Megera são as ministradoras da vingança divina: possuem asas e cabeleira de serpentes e seus castigos se manifestam sob a forma de epidemias, remorso, angústia ou loucura Os gregos as chamavam pelo eufemismo supersticioso de Eumênides (benévolas), para evitar seu furor.

**Eros** – Uma das forças primordiais que dominam o mundo, seu poder se exerce sobre todas as coisas vivas – ele é a virtude atrativa que leva seres e coisas a se unirem, gerando a vida. Não deve ser confundido com Amor (ou Cupido), embora na fase clássica tenha sido freqüentemente representado por este; é, essencialmente, a personificação de uma força abstrata.

**Fama** – Mensageira de Zeus, filha da Terra, possui diversas bocas e olhos e com eles desvenda os segredos mais íntimos dos mortais.

**Fênix** – Mito de origem egípcia, mas venerado também pelos gregos, essa ave fabulosa vivia vários séculos e, como não tinha fêmea, o modo de perpetuar a espécie era queimar-se em uma pira de ervas mágicas – de suas cinzas renascia uma outra fênix, símbolo da imortalidade da alma e também do ano que renasce terminado o seu ciclo.

**Górgonas** – Três mulheres monstruosas – Euríala, Medusa e Steno – filhas de Fórcis e Ceto, têm cabeleira formada por serpentes, dentes de javali e asas de ouro; seus olhos injetados de sangue petrificam quem olhe para elas. A mais famosa delas, a Medusa, foi morta por Perseu, que lhe mostrou um espelho transformando-a em pedra; de seu sangue nasceu Pégaso, o cavalo voador.

**Graças** (em grego: Cárites) – Filhas de Zeus com Afrodite ou com a oceânide Eurinoméia. Presidem a todos os prazeres humanos. São três: Aglaia (o Brilho), Tália (a Floração) e Eufrosina (a Alegria); seus símbolos são a rosa um ramo de mirto e um par de dados.

**Gréias** – Filhas de Fórcis e Ceto, irmãs das Górgonas; são três velhas decrépitas – Enyô, Dino e Pefredo – e só possuem um olho, que elas passam de uma para a outra. Eram as guardiãs da Medusa e Perseu teve de roubar-lhes esse olho para poder penetrar na caverna onde dormia o monstro.

**Hades** (o Plutão romano) – Filho de Cronos e Réia. Quando o mundo foi dividido em três partes, coube-lhe a região inferior, o Reino do Mortos. Desposou Perséfone, filha de Zeus e da irmã de ambos, Deméter. Ele a quem seqüestrou de sua mãe Démeter. Acreditava-se que, com seu carro, viesse ao mundo para buscar as almas dos mortos. Somente Hades tinha o poder de restituir a vida de um homem, porém, utilizou-se desse poder pouquíssimas vezes e, assim mesmo, a pedido da esposa. Era o deus das riquezas porque dominava nas profundezas da terra, de onde mandava prosperidade e fertilidade; era considerado um deus benéfico.Embora seja conhecido como o deus dos mortos, era também chamado Pluto, o deus das riquezas contidas no subsolo. Sombrio e sinistro, raramente visitava a terra e possuíra em capacete ou elmo que tornava qualquer um invisível. Costumava ser representado num carro de ouro, com a cornucópia da abundância nas mãos.

**Hárpias** – Filhas de Taumas e da oceânide Electra, são três mulheres – Aelô, Ocípetes e Celano – com belas cabeleiras mas horrendos corpos de aves de rapina, que servem de instrumento da crueldade dos deuses; os romanos costumavam assimilá-las às Fúrias.

**Hefaístos** (o Vulcano romano) – Deus do fogo e ferreiro dos deuses; filho de Zeus e Hera (mas uma tradição o dá como filho apenas de Hera, sem a participação de Zeus). Como ele tomasse o partido de Hera em uma disputa desta com Zeus, o deus dos deuses o atirou do alto do Olimpo na ilha de Lemmos, e ele ficou aleijado. Casou-se com Afrodite, que o enganou com Ares e outros deuses e mortais. Trabalhava admiravelmente os metais e construiu inúmeros palácios de bronze, foi ele quem forjou o cetro e os raios de Zeus, o tridente de Possêidon, a armadura de Aquiles e de Héracles, e as armas de Peleu. Segundo uma tradição, nasceu coxo, pelo que sua mãe lançou-o do alto do monte Olimpo, foi recolhido por Tétis e Eurínome, com as quais permaneceu durante nove anos. Voltando ao Olimpo, ao defender Hera contra Zeus, este atirou-o do céu e, precipitando durante um dia inteiro, caiu na ilha de Lemos. Suas forjas, com vinte foles, foram depois do Olimpo colocadas no Etna, onde tinha os Ciclopes como companheiros de trabalho.

**Hera** - Irmã e esposa de Zeus, a mais excelsa das deusas, simbolizava a grandeza e a soberania maternal.. Casou-se com seu irmão Zeus e está união tornou-se, apesar das infidelidades e disputas, o modelo do casamento humano.A Ilíada a representa como orgulhosa, obstinada, ciumenta e rixosa. Odiava sobretudo Héracles, que procurou diversas vezes matar. Na guerra de Tróia por ódio dos troianos, devido ao julgamento de Páris, ajudou os gregos.

**Hermes** - Filho de Zeus e de Maia, o arauto dos deuses e fiel mensageiro de seu pai, nasceu numa gruta do monte Ciline, na Arcádia. Lodo que nasceu, fugiu do berço e roubou cinqüenta novilhas do rebanho de Apolo, em seguida, com a casca de uma tartaruga, construiu a primeira lira e com o som deste instrumento aplacou Apolo, enfurecido pelo furto; esse deus acabou por deixar-lhe as novilhas e deu-lhe o caduceu, a vara de ouro, símbolo da paz, n troca da lira. Zeus deu-lhe o encargo de levar os mortos a Hades, daí o epíteto de Psicompompo. Inventou, além da lira, as letras e os algarismos, fundou os ritos religiosos e introduziu a cultura da oliveira. Deus dos Sonhos, eram lhe oferecidos sacrifícios de porcos, cordeiros, cabritos... Seus atributos eram a prudência e a esperteza. Livrou Ares das correntes dos Aloídas, levou Príamo à tenda de Aquiles e matou Argos, guarda de Io. Era representado com um jovem ágil e vigoroso, com duas pequenas asas nos pés, um chapéu de abas largas na cabeça e o caduceu nas mãos.

**Hestia** - Deusa do fogo e dos lares e protetora da família, foi cortejada por Apolo e Poseidon, recusou-os e fez voto de castidade. Em troca disso Zeus lhe permiteu ser venerada como deusa do fogo benéfico que aquece o lar dos pobres.

**Perseu**: O matador da Górgona Medusa. Era filho de Zeus e de Danaê, filha de Acrísios, rei de Argos. Advertido de que seria morto pelo neto, Acrísios trancou a mãe e a criança numa arca, lançando-os ao mar. Acabaram chegando à ilha de Sérifo, onde foram salvos e onde Perseu cresceu até a idade adulta. Polidectos, rei de Sérifo, apaixonou-se por Danaê e, temendo que Perseu talvez interferisse em seus planos, enviou-o numa missão para obter a cabeça da Medusa, um monstro para o qual quem voltasse o olhar, era transformado em pedra. Auxiliado por Hermes, mensageiro dos deuses, Perseu abriu caminho por entre as Gréias, três velhas decrépitas que compartilhavam o mesmo olho entre elas e vigiavam a caverna que levava ao local onde estavam as Górgonas. Perseu tomou-lhes o olho e recusou a devolvê-lo até que elas lhe dessem a direção para alcançar a Medusa. Recebeu das ninfas um par de sandálias aladas, um alforje mágico que guardaria qualquer coisa que fosse colocado dentro dele e um capacete que o tornava invisível. Equipado com uma espada de Hermes que nunca podia ser entortada ou quebrada, e um escudo da deusa Atena, que o protegeria de virar pedra. Perseu encontrou a Medusa e a matou. Com seu capacete que o tornava invisível, ele foi capaz de escapar da ira de suas irmãs e com a cabeça do monstro em seu alforje, ele voou em suas sandálias aladas de volta para casa. Em outros relatos, ao cortar a cabeça da Medusa, de seu interior surgiu Pégaso, o cavalo alado. Enquanto passava pela Etiópia, ele salvou a princesa Andrômeda que estava prestes a ser sacrificada para um monstro marinho e a tomou como sua esposa. Em Sérifo ele libertou sua mãe de Polidectos usando a cabeça da Medusa para transformar o rei e seus seguidores em pedra. Então todos retornaram à Grécia, onde Perseu acidentalmente matou seu avô Acrísios com um disco, cumprindo assim a profecia. De acordo com uma lenda, Perseu foi à Ásia, onde seu filho Perses governou os persas, povo que recebeu seu nome.

**Poseidon **- Depois que os Titãs foram derrotados por Zeus, na divisão do mundo coube-lhe a senhoria do mar e de todas as divindades marinhas. Tinha um palácio nas profundezas do mar, onde morava com sua esposa Anfiritre e seu filho Tritão. Sua arma era o tridente, com o qual levantava as ondas fragorosas, que engoliam as naus, e fazia estremecer o solo ou desperdiçar os recifes. Odiava Ulisses, por ele ter cegado o Ciclope Polifemo, seu filho. Foi inimigo de Tróia, depois que seu rei Laomendonte lhe negou a compensação pela construção das muralhas da cidade, ocasião em que mandou um monstro marinho para devorar Hesíon, filha do rei, que Héracles matou. Teve com Zeus, numerosos amores, todavia enquanto os filhos de Zeus eram heróis benfeitores, os de Poseidon eram geralmente gigantes malfazejos e violentos.

**Zeus: **O deus supremo do mundo, o deus por excelência. Depois de salvo por sua mãe Réia, cresceu numa caverna em Creta, amamentado pela cabra Amaltéia. Presidia aos fenômenos atmosféricos, recolhia e dispersava as nuvens, comandava as tempestades, criava os relâmpagos e o trovão e lançava a chuva com sua poderosa mão direita, à sua vontade, o raio destruidor; por outro lado mandava chuva benéfica para fecundar a terra e amadurecer os frutos. Chamado de o pai dos deuses, por que, apesar de ser o caçula de sua divina família, tinha autoridade sobre todos os deuses, dos quais era o chefe reconhecido por todos. Tinha o supremo governo do mundo e zelava pela ordem e da harmonia que reinava nas coisas. Depois de ter destronado o sei pai, dividiu com seus irmãos o domínio do mundo. Morava no Olimpo, quando sacudia a égide, o escudo formidável que lançava relâmpagos explodia a procela. Casou-se com Hera, porém teve muitos amores. Zeus era o chefe dos deuses, e o pai espiritual dos deuses e das pessoas.

**Os Trabalhos de Hércules**

Hércules (ou Héracles), o maior de todos os heróis gregos, era filho de Zeus e Alcmena. Alcmena era a virtuosa esposa de Anfitrião e, para seduzi-la, Zeus assumiu a forma de Anfitrião enquanto este estava ausente de casa. Quando seu marido retornou e descobriu o que tinha acontecido, ficou tão irado que construiu uma grande pira e teria queimado Alcmena viva, se Zeus não tivesse mandado nuvens para apagar o fogo, forçando assim Anfitrião a aceitar a situação. Nascido, o jovem Hércules rapidamente revelou seu potencial heróico. Enquanto ainda no berço, ele estrangulou duas serpentes que a ciumenta Hera, esposa de Zeus, tinha mandado para atacá-lo ao seu meio-irmão Íflico; enquanto ainda um menino, ele matou um leão selvagem no Monte Citéron. Na vida adulta, as aventuras de Hércules foram maiores e mais espetaculares do que as de qualquer outro herói. Por toda a antigüidade ele foi muito popular, o assunto de numerosas estórias e incontáveis obras de arte. Apesar das mais coerentes fontes literárias sobre suas façanhas datarem apenas do século III a.C., citações espalhadas por vários locais e a evidência de fontes artísticas deixam muito claro o fato que a maioria, se não todas, de suas aventuras era bem conhecida em tempos mais antigos.

Hércules realizou seus famosos doze trabalhos sob o comando de Euristeu, Rei de Argos de Micenas. Existem várias explicações da razão pela qual Hércules se sentiu obrigado a realizar os pedidos cansativos e aparentemente impossíveis de Euristeu. Uma fonte sugere que os trabalhos eram uma penitência imposta ao herói pelo Oráculo de Delfos quando, num acesso de loucura, matou todos os filhos de seu primeiro casamento. Enquanto os seis primeiros trabalhos se passam no Peloponeso, os últimos levaram Hércules a vários lugares na orla do mundo grego e além. Durante os trabalhos, Hércules foi perseguido pelo ódio da deusa Hera, que tinha ciúmes dos filhos de Zeus com outras mulheres. A deusa Atena, por outro lado, era uma defensora entusiasta de Hércules; ele também desfrutou da companhia e ajuda ocasional de seu sobrinho, Iolau.

O primeiro trabalho de Hércules era matar o leão de Neméia. Como esta enorme fera era invulnerável a qualquer arma, Hércules lutou com ele e acabou estrangulando-o apenas com suas mãos. A seguir, ele removeu a pele utilizando uma de suas garras, e passou a utilizá-la como uma capa, com as patas amarradas ao redor de seu pescoço, as presas surgindo sobre sua cabeça, e a cauda balançando em suas costas. O segundo trabalho exigiu a destruição da Hidra de Lerna, uma cobra aquática com várias cabeças, que estava flagelando os pântanos perto de Lerna. Sempre que Hércules decepava uma cabeça, duas cresciam em seu lugar, e, como se isso não fosse um problema suficiente, Hera enviou um caranguejo gigante para morder o pé de Hércules. Este truque desleal foi demais para o herói, que decidiu pedir ajuda a Iolau; enquanto Hércules cortava as cabeças, Iolau cauterizava os locais com uma tocha flamejante, de modo que novas cabeças não pudessem crescer, e finalmente dando cabo do monstro. A seguir, Hércules embebeu a ponta de suas flechas no sangue ou veneno da Hidra, tornando-as venenosas.

No Monte Erimanto, um feroz javali estava se portando violentamente e causando prejuízos. Euristeu rispidamente ordenou a Hércules que trouxesse este animal vivo à sua presença, mas as antigas ilustrações deste episódio, as quais mostram principalmente Euristeu acovardado refugiando-se num grande jarro, sugerem que ele veio a se arrepender desta ordem. Hércules levou um ano para realizar o trabalho a seguir, que era capturar a Corça do Monte Carineu. Este animal parecia ser mais tímido do que perigoso. Este animal era sagrado para a deusa Ártemis e, apesar de ser fêmea, possuía lindas aspas. De acordo com a lenda, Hércules finalmente aprisionou a Corça e a estava levando para Euristeu, encontrou-se com Ártemis, que estava muito zangada e ameaçou matar Hércules pelo atrevimento em capturar seu animal; mas quando ficou sabendo sobre os trabalhos, ela concordou em deixar Hércules levar o animal, com a condição que Euristeu o libertasse logo que o tivesse visto.

Os Pássaros Estinfalos eram tão numerosos que estavam destruindo todas as plantações nas vizinhanças do Lago Estinfalo em Arcádia; várias fontes dizem que eles eram comedores de homens, ou pelo menos podiam atirar suas penas como se fossem flechas. Não está muito claro como Hércules enfrentou este desafio: uma pintura de um vaso mostra Hércules atacando-os com um tipo de estilingue, mas outras fontes sugerem que ele os abateu com arco e flecha, ou os espantou para longe utilizando um címbalo de bronze feito especialmente para a tarefa pelo deus Hefesto. O último dos seis trabalhos do Peloponeso foi a limpeza dos currais Augianos. O Rei Áugias de Élida possuía grandes rebanhos de gado, cujos currais nunca tinham sido limpos, assim o estrume tinha vários metros de profundidade. Euristeu deve Ter pensado que a tarefa de limpar os estábulos num único dia seria impossível, mas Hércules uma vez mais conseguiu resolver a situação, desviando o curso de um rio e as águas fizeram todo o trabalho por ele.

Euristeu pede agora que Hércules capture o selvagem e fez touro de Creta, o primeiro trabalho fora de Peloponeso. Assim que Euristeu viu o animal, Hércules o soltou, este sobrevivendo até ser morto por Teseu em Maratona. A seguir, Euristeu enviou Hércules à Trácia para trazer os cavalos devoradores de homens de Diomedes. Hércules amansou estes animais alimentando-os com seu brutal senhor, e os trouxe de maneira segura a Euristeu. A seguir, ele foi imediatamente mandado, desta vez para as margens do Mar Negro, para buscar a cinta da rainha das Amazonas. Hércules levou um exército junto consigo nesta ocasião, mas nunca precisaria dele se Hera não tivesse criado problemas. Quando chegou à cidade das Amazonas de Temisquira, a rainha das Amazonas estava até feliz que ele levasse sua cinta; Hera, sentindo que estava sendo fácil demais, espalhou um boato que Hércules pretendia levar a própria rainha, iniciando-se uma sangrenta batalha. Hércules, é claro, conseguiu escapar com a cinta, mas após apenas duros combates e muitas mortes. Para realizar seus três últimos trabalhos, Hércules foi completamente fora das fronteiras do mundo grego. Primeiro foi mandado além da borda do Oceano para a distante Eritéia no extremo ocidente, para buscar o Rebanho de Gérião. Gérião era um formidável desafio; não apenas tinha um corpo triplo, mas para ajudá-lo a tomar conta de seu maravilhoso rebanho vermelho também utilizava um feroz pastor chamado Euritão e um cachorro de duas cabeças e rabo de serpente chamado Orto. Orto era o irmão de Cérbero, o cão que guardava a entrada do Mundo Inferior, e o encontro de Hércules com Gérião é algumas vezes interpretado como seu primeiro encontro com a morte. Apesar de Hércules Ter se livrado de Euritão e Orto sem muito dificuldade, Gérião, com seus três corpos pesadamente armados, provou ser um adversário mais formidável, e apenas após uma terrível luta Hércules conseguiu matá-lo. Quando retornou à Grécia, Euristeu enviou para uma jornada ainda mais desesperadora, descer ao Mundo Inferior e trazer Cérbero, o próprio cão do Inferno. Guiado pelo deus mensageiro Hermes, Hércules desceu ao lúgubre reino dos mortos, e com o consentimento de Hades e Perséfone tomou emprestado o monstro assustador e de três cabeças para mostrá-lo ao aterrorizado Euristeu; isto feito, devolveu o cachorro a seus donos de direito. Mesmo assim, Euristeu solicitou um último trabalho: que Hércules lhe trouxesse os Pomos do Ouro de Hespérides. Estes pomos, a fonte da eterna juventude dos deuses, cresciam em um jardim nos confins da terra; foram um presente de casamento de Géia, a Terra, a Zeus e Hera. A árvore que dava as frutas douradas era cuidada pelas ninfas chamadas Hespérides e guardada por uma serpente. Os relatos variam sobre como Hércules resolveu este trabalho final. As fontes que localizam o jardim abaixo das montanhas Atlas, onde o poderoso Atlas sustenta os céus em suas costas, dizem que Hércules convenceu Atlas a pegar as maças por ele; enquanto fazia esta jornada Hércules sustentou, ele mesmo, o céu; quando Atlas retornou, Hércules teve algumas dificuldades em persuadi-lo a reassumir o seu fardo. Outra versão da estória sugere que o próprio Hércules foi ao jardim lutando e matando a serpente ou conseguindo convencer as Hespérides a lhe entregar as maças. As maças de Hespérides simbolizavam a imortalidade, e este trabalho final significaria que Hércules deveria ascender ao Olimpo, tomando seu lugar entre os deuses. Além dos doze trabalhos, muitos outros feitos heróicos e aventuras foram atribuídos a Hércules. Na sua busca do jardim das Hespérides, teve que lutar com o deus marinho Nereu para compelir o deus a dar-lhe as informações que necessitava; em outra ocasião enfrentou outra deidade marinha, Tritão. Tradicionalmente foi na Líbia que Hércules encontrou o gigante Anteu: Anteu era filho de Géia, a Terra, e ele era invulnerável enquanto mantivesse contato físico com sua mãe. Hércules lutou com ele e ergueu-o do solo; desprovido da ajuda de sua mãe, ficou indefeso nos braços poderosos do herói. No Egito Hércules escapou por pouco de ser sacrificado pelas mãos do Rei Busíris. Um advinho tinha dito a Busíris que o sacrifício de estrangeiros era um método infalível de se lidar com as secas. Como o advinho era Cipriota, tornou-se a primeira vítima de seu próprio conselho; quando o método se mostrou efetivo, Busíris ordenou que todo o estrangeiro temerário o suficiente a entrar em seu reino seria sacrificado. Na vez de Hércules, deixou-se ser aprisionado e levado ao local do sacrifício antes de se voltar contra seus agressores e matar uma grande quantidade deles. Hércules não raramente se envolvia em conflito com os deuses. Em uma ocasião, quando não recebeu uma resposta que estava esperando da sacerdotisa do Oráculo de Delfos, tentou fugir com o trípode sagrado, dizendo que iria criar um oráculo melhor por sua própria conta. Quando Apolo tentou detê-lo, ocorreu uma violenta discussão, que foi resolvida apenas quando Zeus arremessou um relâmpago entre eles. Hércules era muito leal aos seus amigos; mais do que uma vez ele arriscou sua vida para ajudá-los, sendo o caso mais espetacular o de Alceste. Admeto, Rei de Feres na Tessália, tinha feito um acordo com Apolo que, quando chegasse a hora de sua morte, poderia continuar a viver se encontrasse alguém que quisesse morrer em seu lugar. Entretanto, quando Admeto estava se aproximando da hora da sua morte, mostrou-se ser mais difícil do que tinha calculado arranjar um substituto; após seus parentes mais velhos terem egoisticamente se recusado ao sacrifício, sua esposa Alceste insistiu para que fosse a sacrificada. Quando Hércules chegou, ela já tinha descido ao Mundo Inferior, indo ele imediatamente atrás dela. Então lutou com a morte e venceu, trazendo-a de volta em triunfo ao mundo dos vivos. Hércules era o super-homem grego, sendo muitas das estórias de seus feitos interessantes contos de realizações sobre-humanas e monstros fabulosos. Ao mesmo tempo Hércules, assim como Ulisses, também atua como se fosse um homem comum, sendo suas aventuras como parábolas exageradas da experiência humana. Irritadiço, não extremamente inteligente, apreciador do vinho e das mulheres (suas aventuras amorosas são muito numerosas), era uma figura eminentemente simpática; e no geral seu exemplo deveria ser seguido, pois destruía o mal e defendia o bem, superando todos os obstáculos que o destino lhe colocou. Além de tudo, ofereceu alguma esperança para a derrota da ameaça última e crucial do homem, a morte. O fim de Hércules foi caracteristicamente dramático. Uma vez, quando ele e sua nova noiva Dejanira estavam atravessando um rio, o centauro Nesso ofereceu-se para transportar Dejanira, e no meio da correnteza tentou raptá-la. Hércules matou-o com uma de suas flechas envenenadas, e ao morrer, Nesso, simulando arrependimento, incentivou Dejanira a pegar um pouco de sangue do seu ferimento e guardá-lo; se Hércules algum dia parecesse cansado dela, deveria embeber um traje no sangue e dá-lo para que ele o vestisse; após isso, ele nunca mais olharia para outra mulher. Anos mais tarde Dejanira lembrou-se deste conselho quando Hércules, voltando de uma distante campanha, mandou à frente uma linda princesa aprisionada pela qual estava evidentemente apaixonado. Dejanira mandou a seu marido um robe tingido pelo sangue; ao vestir a roupa, o veneno da Hidra penetrou na sua pele e ele tombou em terrível agonia. Seu filho mais velho, Hilo, levou-o ao Monte Eta e depositou seu corpo, retorcido porém ainda respirando, numa pira funerária, a qual acabou sendo acesa pelo herói Filoctetes. Entretanto, os trabalhos de Hércules asseguraram-lhe a imortalidade, assim ele subiu ao Olimpo e assumiu seu lugar entre os deuses que vivem eternamente.

**Mundo Subterrâneo**

O Mundo Subterrâneo está escondido na Terra. É o reino da morte e governado por Hades. Hades é o insaciável deus que está sempre interessado em obter vantagens para si. Todos aqueles que serve para aumentar o número de mortos são vistos positivamente por ele. As Erínias são convidadas bem-vindas. Ele sempre está propenso a não permitir que ninguém deixe o Mundo Subterrâneo. Para a maioria que vive lá, a vida no Mundo Subterrâneo não é necessariamente desagradável. É algo como um sonho terrível, cheio de sombras, sem luz ou esperança. Um local sem alegria onde a morte lentamente se transforma em coisa alguma. Geograficamente, o Mundo Subterrâneo está cercado por uma série de rios: Aqueron (rio da infelicidade), Cocito (rio da lamentação), Flegetonte (rio de fogo), Éstige (rio da promessa inquebrantável), e Letes (rio do esquecimento). Uma vez atravessados os rios, alcança-se um portão guardado por Cérbero, onde fica a entrada para o reino dos mortos. Nas profundezas do reino está o vasto palácio do Hades com inúmeros convidados. Há um barco guiado por Caronte que leva as almas através do rio. Somente aqueles que podem pagar a travessia com moedas colocadas sobre a língua dos cadáveres enterrados recebem a passagem. O restante é encaminhados para os outros dois mundos. Os mortos atravessam os portões e Cérbero permite que entrem, mas não que deixem o Mundo Subterrâneo. As almas então se vêem diante de um tribunal com três juízes: Radamanto, Minos e Eaco, que ditam as sentenças para cada um. Os bons são encaminhados para os Campos Elísios. Os outros são separados para um tratamento especial. Sísifo e Tântalo foram bons exemplos deste tratamento.

_**Hades, senhor do mundo inferior**_

O Nome Hades pode levar a confusão, porque era usado pelos antigos gregos tanto para o deus que mandava no Mundo Inferior como para o Próprio Mundo Inferior. Embora fosse o reino dos Mortos, o Hades grego não se parecia com a idéia posterior de inferno, um sítio onde os condenados sofriam penas eternas. Era um lugar para onde todos os mortos – bons ou maus – seguiam, guiados pelo deus mensageiro Hermes. Só quando lá chegavam era decidida a sua sorte. Alguns, principalmente aqueles que haviam ofendido os deuses, sofriam, mas aqueles que tinham sido bons, ajuizados e caridosos, e autores de grandes feitos, podiam ter uma além-vida muito feliz. Sobre todos estes assuntos mandava o deus Hades, um rei austero mas justo ao mesmo tempo.

O deus Hades não aparece muito nas lendas gregas, porque depois de passar a ser o senhor do mundo inferior poucas vezes de lá saía. Uma ou duas vezes quando uma ninfa o encantou, aventurou-se a sair no seu carro puxado por cavalos pretos de aspecto sinistro, e numa curta visita à Terra levou Prosérpina, a filha de Deméter. Mas, normalmente Hades ficava oculto no seu reino.

Todavia, o reino de Hades tem um importante papel nas lendas gregas. Muitos heróis gregos, em companhia de outros deuses, visitaram o Hades por qualquer razão, quando ainda estavam vivos. Uma das tarefas preferidas que um deus entregava a um mortal era mandá-lo era mandá-lo ao Hades e trazer um objeto ou qualquer outra prova da visita. Era precisa muita habilidade (ou ajuda de um poder mágico) para um mortal entrar no Hades e conseguir sair outra vez.

Nos primeiros tempos, acreditava-se que o Hades ficava para oeste, para lá do horizonte onde começava o rio Oceano, que dava a volta à Terra. Mais tarde, algumas histórias descreviam cavernas escuras e corredores compridos e medonhos, que conduziam ao mundo inferior, partindo das regiões do centro da Grécia como Tesprótis a oeste, ou através do mar Egeu, na Ásia Menor. Por onde quer que entrassem, os mortos poderiam sempre confiar em Hermes para lhes indicar o caminho.

Quando o morto era enterrado, colocavam-lhe na boca o uma moeda que se chamava _óbolo. _Pronunciando palavras de conforto, Hermes conduzia então a sombra do morto para longe dos parentes em lágrimas, cada vez mais para baixo, até a entrada do Hades. Ali, tinham que parar, porque o mundo inferior era cortado de rios por todos os lados.

Eram correntes de água que deslizavam vagarosamente através de túneis que apenas de vez em quando abriam para uma gruta onde se fazia um cruzamento. O Estige era o rio que circundava a parte do Hades chamada Tártaro, no lado do oriente e seus afluentes – Aqueronte e mais quatro circundavam o resto.

A travessia era feita, geralmente sobre o Estige, mas nunca se o _óbolo _tivesse sido esquecido ou perdido, ou se a sombra do morto fosse tão pobre que não pudesse pagar. Neste caso ficava sempre à espera na margem sem qualquer esperança, porque o Estige tinha um barqueiro que pedia a portagem a todos que usassem o seu barco. Este barqueiro era o terrível Caronte.

Quando o _óbolo _não era pago, levava às sombras de má vontade. Hades ordenara-lhe, ameaçando-o com um pesado castigo que não transportasse vivos, fossem quais fossem as razões que o invocassem a atravessar o rio. Mas alguns, com muita habilidade, conseguiam enganar Caronte ou convencê-lo a abrir uma exceção.

Hermes deixava sua carga nas margens do Estige. Ali, a sombra tinha que tomar o barco, os remos de Caronte mergulhavam silenciosamente nas águas sombrias e o barco afastava-se da praia, levando os passageiros para sempre da terra dos vivos. Na outra margem estava o monstruoso cão de três cabeças, Cerbero, apesar de seu aspecto ameaçador, Cerbero não faziam mal as sombras que desciam do barco de Caronte. A sua missão era impedir-lhes o caminho, se mais tarde tentassem tornar a atravessar o Estige para fugirem do Mundo Inferior. Também guardava a entrada contra visitantes intrusos.

Assim que desembarcava, a sombra tinha que atravessar a planície dos Narcisos. Esta era uma região de nevoeiros e de árvores sombrias, com ramos tristes como lágrimas, que pendiam para o chão e gemiam baixinho ao sabor do vento que soprava continuamente sobre a terra lisa e cinzenta. Aqui os mortais menos afortunados – aqueles que não tinham reclamações especiais a fazer quando eram julgados – ficavam, para o resto da eternidade, errando sem destino. Não sofriam tormentos especiais a não ser o aborrecimento, mas muitos teriam, de boa vontade, fugido, se pudessem.

Para além da Planície dos Narcisos ficavam os campos verdes do Érbero e do Rio Letes esquecia-se imediatamente da vida passada no Mundo Superior, por isso, as sombras vulgares nem sequer tinham nada para recordar. Por detrás erguiam-se as torres do esplêndido palácio de Hades, mas nenhum morto tinha o privilégio de passar pela enorme porta, com ferrolho de metal. Apenas os deuses do Olimpo, que vinham de visita e os deuses menores do Mundo Inferior tinham autorização de passar o limiar, e alguns mortos que de tempos a tempos eram chamados à presença do Rei do Mundo Inferior ou da Rainha Prosérpina.

Antes de chagarem às imediações do palácio, as sombras ficavam paradas à espera do julgamento sobre sua vida passada. Os juizes eram Minos, Radamanto e Éaco, escolhidos pela sua grande sabedoria e pela vida irrepreensível que tinham levado na Terra. Todos os dias os mortos acabados de chegar eram levados à sua presença, a tremer, se tinham praticado o mal, ou calmos e silenciosos, indiferentes ao seu fado.

Depois de serem julgadas, as sombras eram levadas por três caminhos. O primeiro conduzia a Planície dos Narcisos. Este caminho era muito percorrido, porque poucos mortos conseguiam convencer os juizes de que mereciam outro tratamento., e por isso a maior parte era obrigada a permanecer naquele sinistro lugar, onde a noite e o dia não passavam de uma meia luz. Poucos – os grandes heróis ou aqueles que tinham agradado aos deuses com sacrifícios ou um trabalho realizado à custa da própria vida – tinham mais sorte. À sua espera, no fim do segundo caminho, estavam os Campos Elísios.

Ali brilhava o Sol e as poucas nuvens no céu eram brancas e leves. Cantavam os pássaros por entre as árvores, principalmente nos ramos de um alto álamo que fora em tempos a filha do deus Oceano. As clareiras estavam sempre cheias do som de alegres músicas tocadas por flautas e liras, e havia sempre danças. Aqui nunca havia noite, porque as sombras não precisavam descansar. Faziam-se banquetes sempre que havia ocasião. O vinho corria em cascata, mas ninguém lhe sofria os efeitos, porque era impossível beber demais. Grandes salvas de uvas e romãs eram servidas no fim de cada banquete.

Os que tinham a fortuna de chegar aos Campos Elísios gozavam de um privilégio desejado acima de tudo pelas sombras do vale dos Narcisos: podiam, se quisessem, voltar à Terra. Mas, de fato, a sua nova vida era tão feliz que poucos a queriam deixar, mesmo por um curto espaço de tempo.

O Sábio juiz Radamanto governava os Campos Elísios, ou Elísio como também eram chamados. Um dos seus súditos era o titã Crono. Pode parecer estranho que Radamanto tenha aceito Crono no Elísio, porque ele tinha sido um deus cruel e invejoso. Mas alguns dos maiores e mais antigos deuses primitivos entre eles Crono, estavam automaticamente autorizados a viver nos Campos Elísios quando eram vencidos – porque os deuses não morrem. Não consta que Crono tenha prejudicado a felicidade dos outros no Elísio, nem que seu comportamento fosse diferente do de qualquer outro velho que foi violento enquanto novo, e se contenta no fim em viver de recordações.

O terceiro caminho por onde os juizes mandavam também os mortos levava ao Tártaro, cercado num dos lados pelo rio Estige. (Nalgumas versões, o nome de Tártaro é dado à todo o Hades.) Tinha um largo portão de bronze que era cautelosamente fechado por dentro, abrindo-se apenas para dar entrada a mais um morto. O Tártaro era semelhante ao inferno dos cristãos, um lugar de penas e danação eternas, reservado aos maus e àqueles que tinham desafiado ou ofendido os deuses. Os gritos de angústia ecoavam permanentemente nas altas muralhas triplas que rodeavam os condenados, e não consta que nenhum conseguisse escapar.

De todos os condenados ao Tártaro pela eternidade, talvez os mais famosos tenham sido os titãs, os antigos deuses que Zeus, os irmãos e as irmãs substituíram. Apenas Crono permaneceu no Elísio; os outros deuses vencidos foram condenados a sofrer por toda a eternidade. Um deles foi Tântalo, que matara seu filho Pelóps, servindo a carne dele aos deuses para ver se a distinguiam da carne de um animal. Os deuses descobriram o que ele tinha feito, e pelóps voltou à vida – embora um dos ombros já tivesse sido comido. Viveu o resto da sua vida com um ombro de marfim, Tântalo foi condenado imediatamente ao Hades. Como castigo foi pendurado numa árvore de frutos por cima de um lago de água limpa. Estava permanentemente cheio de fome e de sede, mas quando tentava chegar ao fruto, este fugia ao seu alcance, e quando se inclinava para beber, a água também se afastava. É daí que vem a expressão: _"Suplício de Tântalo"._

Outro condenado foi o gigante Títio, que atacou Latona, mãe de Apolo e de Artemisa, enquanto ela orava no santuário de Delfos. O filho e a filha salvaram-na, crivando o gigante de setas e, no Tártaro, Títio foi pregado ao chão, de braços e pernas abertos enquanto os abutres o picavam com seus cruéis bicos aguçados.

Sísifo, em tempos de rei de Corinto acorrentou a Morte quando ela o ia buscar. Durante muito tempo, ninguém morreu à face da Terra, e só quando Ares foi mandado libertar a Morte é que o reino de Hades voltou à normalidade. Por este e outros crimes, Sísifo foi mandado para o Tártaro e condenado a empurrar um pedregulho até ao alto do monte. Quando lá chegava, o pedregulho rolava outra vez pela encosta abaixo. Perto dele estava Ixíon da Tessália, amarrado a uma roda giratória em chamas por se ter atrevido a cortejar Hera, a mulher de Zeus. Zeus dera a uma nuvem o aspecto da mulher para iludir Ixíon. O estratagema resultou e, entretanto, Ixíon foi apanhado pelos centauros, estranhos seres, metade homem, metade cavalo, e mandado para o Tártaro.

E houve muitos outros, cada um com a sua história. Entre estes havia cinqüenta filhas de Dánao, eram conhecidas por Danaides. Eram descendentes de Io e tinham vindo do Egipto com o pai quando ele se tornou rei de Argos. Os cinqüenta filhos do irmão de Dánao, Egipto, seguiram-nas no intuito de casarem com elas. Dánao fingiu concordar com esse casamento em massa, mas na realidade foi a isso obrigado pelo caráter dominador do irmão. Deixou correr as cerimônias e obrigou as raparigas a jurar que assassinavam os maridos na noite de núpcias. Todas as raparigas, menos uma, fizeram o que ordenou, e foram por isso condenadas para sempre a tentar encher com água uma jarra crivada de buracos.

Eram portanto estes os três caminhos por onde as sombras tinham de seguir. O próprio Hades não interferia nas decisões dos juizes, a não ser que surgisse uma dúvida séria. Neste caso tinha sempre a última palavra. Só raramente Prosérpina intervinha – talvez quando as duas partes tivessem empatadas e fosse difícil decidir. Prosérpina pedia em geral um julgamento mais misericordioso, e por vezes Hades condescendia – mas ninguém mais o convencia ou se atrevia a tentar.

A mais importante das deusas menores do Hades era Hécata, que fora antes deusa da Lua e era filha de Zeus. Quando deixou o mundo superior, foi-lhe concedida grande autoridade no Hades, onde era conhecida como rainha invencível. Se os juizes achavam que um morto devia poder pagar os erros do passado, era Hécata quem presidia à cerimônia e à purificação que se seguia. Todavia, nem todas as suas atividades eram pacíficas. Era feiticeira, e capaz de mandar espíritos maus à Terra para atormentar aos homens que tinham procedido erradamente. Por vezes, vinha ela mesma à Terra, em noites de lua cheia. A sua figura apavorante, sempre acompanhada por três enormes cães, podia ser vista muitas vezes a vaguear nas encruzilhadas e nos sítios onde os túmulos projetavam sombras no chão.

As três fúrias – Tisífone, Alecto e Megera – viviam também no Hades. Eram horríveis de ver, porque tinham corpo de cão, asas de morcego e cabelos de serpente. Embora o mundo inferior fosse o seu reino, o seu papel era julgar a verdade das queixas feitas pelos mortais uns dos outros e aplicar o castigo aos que consideravam ter procedido mal. Atacavam principalmente os mortais que quebravam um voto sagrado ou planejavam assassinar os pais. Nenhum culpado escava ao chicote que elas usavam. Soltavam contra os culpados os Cário, ou cães do Hades, que eram mostros vermelhos com dentes compridos e aguçados. Os Cário perseguiam interminavelmente as suas vítimas, mesmo de país em país e através do mar, até matarem à dentadas e com ajuda das temíveis garras. Quando acabavam, levantavam vôo como falcões, carregando suas vítimas até ao reino das sombras

_**Fúrias**_

As Erinias (equivalentes às Três Fúrias romanas) viviam nas profundezas do Hades, onde torturavam as almas pecadoras. Nasceram das gotas do sangue que caíram sobre Gaia, a Terra, quando o deus Urano foi castrado. Pavorosas, tinham corpo de velha, cabeça de cão com cobras em vez do cabelo, pele negra retinta e asas do morcego. Chamavam-se: Tisífone (Castigo), Megera (Raiva Ciumenta) e Alecto (lnterminável).

_**Parcas**_

As Parcas (ou Moiras), filhas de Zeus e da Titãnida Têmis, controlavam o destino humano. As Parcas eram retratadas quase sempre como um trio do velhas sentadas fiando o fio da vida. Chamavam-se Cloto (a que torcia o fio), Láquesis (a que media seu comprimento e o enrolava) e Átropos (a que o cortava).


End file.
